


Iruka le Dixième Parrain Vongola

by mimiemilou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Family, Friendship, High School, Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiemilou/pseuds/mimiemilou
Summary: Sawada Iruka, loser de renom dans son école, va voir sa vie et sa personnalité changer en faisant la rencontre d'un professeur particulier. Entre la famille, les amis, les combats, les histoires de mafia, sa vie amoureuse, le pauvre jeune homme ne sait ou donner de la tête.





	1. Chapter 1

****

 

 

Très tôt le matin, dans une ville du Japon, dans un quartier tranquille, un bus s'arrête pour laisser une personne de petite taille descendre, un petit brun, de grands yeux noirs, un costume élégant noir qui semble venir d'une grande marque de couture, un chapeau noir et orange sur la tête avec un lézard installer dessus et une mallette à la main. Il marche tranquillement dans le quartier, cherchant une adresse précise et la trouve facilement, la maison des Sawada. Il sort un papier et le glisse dans la boîte aux lettres avant de s'éclipser quelque part sans que personne ne le remarque.

 

Pas longtemps après, une femme ouvre la porte, une femme aux cheveux châtain clair lui arrivant aux dessus des épaules, de grands yeux noisette, une robe blanche et rouge avec un tablier jaune pardessus. Elle sourit en s'étirant en cette si belle et agréable mâtiner en disant " Il fait beau aujourd'hui ! Bon, voyons voir le journal... " Elle ouvre la boîte aux lettres et trouve le bout de papier, elle le prend avec curiosité avant de rentrer chez elle pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle adore cuisiner alors ça ne la dérange pas d'y passer un bon moment, elle fera tout pour satisfaire le palais de son fils unique qu'elle aime tant. " Iruka ! Iru-kun ! Tu vas encore être en retard ! " appelle la mère mais aucune réponse, comme tous les matins. Elle soupire et délaisse sa cuisine pour aller réveiller son fils paresseux. " Celui-là alors... " Elle monte les escaliers, se dirige vers la chambre de son fils et ouvre la porte. " Iru-kun ! " Elle s'arrête en voyant le bordel monstrueux dans la chambre, des bouteilles de soda vides, des paquets de gâteaux et de chips entamer ou non, des livres et mangas sur le sol. " Le bazar comme d'habitude... " souffle-t-elle en marchant vers le lit du garçon endormi. Elle pose sa main sur son torse et le secoue doucement. " Iru-kun, réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard. " dit-elle mais rien à faire, son fils dort à point fermer. Elle met ses poings sur les hanches en fronçant légèrement des sourcils avant de repérer un bout de papier dépasser d'un des tiroirs du bureau d'Iruka. Elle le tire pour voir que c'est un contrôle et il a eu 15 sur 100. " Ça aussi, comme d'habitude... " Elle regarde son fils endormi et trouve une idée pour le réveiller. " Sawada Iruka-kun qui a eu 15 sur 100 ! "

 

Le dit Iruka ouvre brusquement ses grands yeux noirs et s'assoit rapidement sur son lit. " O-Oui ! " dit-il avec panique avant de repérer le contrôle dans la main de sa mère. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? " beugle-t-il en essayant de le récupérer mais sa mère s'éloigne de plusieurs pas, ce qui le fait tomber lamentablement sur le sol.

 

" Ça va ? " s'enquit immédiatement sa mère, rassurer de voir qu'il n'a pas trop de bobos, elle lui tend finalement le papier blanc récupérer dans la boîte aux lettres.

 

Iruka l'étudie en voyant que ce n'est pas son contrôle. " C'est quoi ça ? "

 

" À partir d'aujourd'hui, un professeur particulier viendra à la maison. " explique calmement sa mère en souriant. " On a reçu un prospectus intéressant alors je lui ai téléphoné tout de suite ! "

 

Iruka se relève en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns pour écarter les mèches devant son visage matte. Il n'est pas très grand ni très petit, plutôt mince, la peau naturellement caramel, des cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules et un peu dans son dos. " Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un prof particulier ? " demande Iruka en râlant, il aurait préféré être réveillé autrement que par cette nouvelle.

 

Sa mère sourit joyeusement en lisant le papier blanc. " Nous ferons de votre enfant le nouveau chef de la 10ème génération ! Je suis jeune et je présente bien. " Ses grands yeux pétillent d'excitation en reportant son attention sur le brun. " En plus, il suffit de leur donner un toit et de la nourriture pour que ces gens t'aident 24 heures sur 24 ! "

 

Iruka fronce du nez devant la naïveté de sa mère. " Ça pue l'arnaque ton truc. " Il jette un œil à l'horloge et se fige de stupeur. " Woah ! Déjà cette heure ?! " Il se lève rapidement pour aller dans la salle de bain pour se préparer mais s'arrête à l'encadrure de la porte. " De toute façon, n'ai pas besoin d'un professeur particulier ! " grogne-t-il à sa mère avant de partir en courant.

 

Il court et s'apprête à descendre les escaliers mais il glisse et tombe dans les escaliers, sur le dos et finit en bas rapidement où attend quelqu'un. " Ciaouss ! " dit une voix enfantine. Iruka le regarde surpris et se rassoit lentement en l'étudiant de haut en bas. " Tu dois être Ruka. "

 

Le jeune brun hoche de la tête en répondant " C'est moi, oui. "

 

" À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais m'occuper de toi. " lui dit le bébé en costume avec une grosse tétine jaune attacher autour du cou.

 

Iruka se penche vers lui pour l'examiner de plus près et se demande à lui-même " C'est qui ce bébé ? "

 

  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, Irukapérable "

 

Le brun se recule, soudainement vexer. " Comment tu connais mon surnom ? "

 

" Collecter des informations fait partie des compétences de base, Ruka. "

 

Le brun fronce des sourcils, maintenant en colère. " Arrête de dire ' Ruka, Ruka' ! J'ai un nom et c'est Sawada Iruka ! Je laisserai pas un bébé comme toi m’appeler Ruka ! " Le bébé lui donne un rapide et puissant coup de pied sur la joue. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? " beugle le brun en tenant sa joue rouge.

 

Sa mère descend les escaliers et est surprise de voir ce petit bout de chou dans sa maison. " Et d'où viens-tu mon petit ? "

 

" Je suis... " dit le bébé en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour sortir une carte de visite. " Un professeur particulier, Reborn. "

 

La mère et le fils s'échangent un regard avant de pouffer de rire, c'est absolument adorable que ce petit se prenne pour un professeur. " Ne me fait pas rire, le mioche ! J'ai mal au ventre ! " dit-il entre deux rires avant qu'un talon du petit vienne frapper le haut de son crâne, l'envoyant face contre terre. " Ah, là j'ai plus mal au crâne... "

 

Sa mère se penche vers lui, inquiète et lui demande doucement " Iru-kun, ça va ?... Mais si tu ne te dépêche pas, tu seras en retard. "

 

Iruka se relève rapidement, le visage tout rouge. " C'est vrai ! Je dois pas m'occuper de ce mioche ! " dit-il avant de courir à la salle de bain pour se préparer.

 

Il se lave et s'habille rapidement de son uniforme, un pantalon bleu foncer, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge, il attache ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval basse, il met ses chaussures, attrape son sac et quelque chose à manger et court dans la rue aussi vite que possible pour ne pas arriver en retard. " C'était qui lui ? " se demande-t-il à haute voix.

 

" Je suis un tueur à gage. " lui répond une voix plus haut.

 

Iruka pouffe de rire en continuant de courir. " Un tueur à gages, t'a raison... " Il s'arrête de courir en ne remarquant que maintenant que le petit enfant est depuis tout ce temps installer sur sa tête et malheureusement, il ne remarque pas qu'il écrase la queue d'un petit chien qui se met à lui grogner dessus. Le petit chien pousse avec sa tête la petite porte pour la grande frayeur d'Iruka. " La laisse ! " dit-il à haute voix en voyant que le petit chien n'est pas attacher. Il va pour s'enfuir en courant mais glisse sur quelque chose et s'écroule sur la route alors que Reborn saute tranquillement devant le chihuahua.

 

Il pose sa main sur la tête du chien et la caresse doucement et étonnamment, le chien se calme rapidement et remue de la queue joyeusement. " Tu es un bon à rien qui panique facilement en cas de stresse. " explique Reborn en se tournant vers le brun toujours par terre. " Tu es le seul collégien sur terre qui a peur des chihuahuas. "

 

Aucun d'eux ne remarque une jeune fille châtain en train de les regarder avec adoration, surtout un. Iruka se relève et c'est à ce moment la qu'une autre fille arrive en courant vers eux en disant " Ah, trop mignon ! "

 

Elle a des courts cheveux roux, de grands yeux marron clairs. Elle a un visage doux et joyeux, elle porte une jupe bleue foncer, des hautes chaussettes noires, une chemise blanche, un nœud rouge, des chaussures marron et son sac de cours sur une épaule. Elle s’accroupit devant Reborn qui se tourne vers elle. " Ciaouss ! "

 

La fille lui sourit joyeusement en lui répondant " Bonjour ! " Iruka qui est derrière, rougit et sourit niaisement en la regardant, il faut dire que la rousse, Sasagawa Kyoko est la petite reine de son collège, Namimori.

 

L'autre fille que les regarde, arrive vers eux, elle a les cheveux châtains attacher en une haute queue-de-cheval, de grands yeux noirs, des hautes chaussettes vertes foncer, des chaussures marron, une jupe noire, une chemise blanche, un nœud bleu et un pull à manche court beige. " C'est ton petit frère ? "demande-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

 

Iruka se recule d'un pas en levant les mains devant lui d'un air protecteur. " Euh, pas du tout. "

 

Kyoko continue de fixer Reborn qui reste là où il est. " Pourquoi tu portes un costume ? "

 

" Parce que je fais partie de la mafia. " réponds Reborn comme si de rien n'était.

 

Iruka penche la tête sur le coter, ce petit est de la mafia ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? De toute manière, Kyoko rougit devant la mignonnerie du petit enfant et dit, complètement fan. " Woah, trop classe ! " Elle se relève et ajuste correctement son sac sur son épaule en continuant de sourire. " Bon, je vais finir par être en retard, on se reverra plus tard, petit. " dit-elle avant de commencer à partir.

 

La chatain plaque sa main contre sa bouche en réalisant l'heure qu'il est. " Moi aussi je vais être en retard ! À la prochaine ! " dit-elle avant de partir à son tour.

 

Reborn secoue la main pour leur dire au revoir alors que Iruka regarde partir la rousse plus loin d'un air rêveur. Reborn se retourne vers lui et réalise tout de suite des sentiments du brun. " Ruka, tu es amoureux de cette fille, pas vrai ? "

 

Piquer au vif, Iruka rougit furieusement et détourne le regard. " Cette fille, comme tu dis, c'est Sasagawa Kyoko-chan, la reine de mon collège. " Il fronce des sourcils en croisant les bras sur son torse. " Et d'abord, ça te concerne pas ! "

 

Reborn continue de sourire en le regardant, il est si pitoyable. " Étant ton professeur particulier, je connais ce genre de choses. "

 

" Je me rappelle pas t'avoir engagé ! " beugle Iruka en se penchant vers lui. " Et puis, laisse-moi tranquille ! "

 

Reborn pose sa petite main sur celle du brun en répondant calmement " Ça ne sera pas si facile. " Il fait une clé de bras à Iruka qui est obligé de s'assoir par terre en beuglant de douleur.

 

Reborn ne la tient pas longtemps et le lâche, laissant Iruka se masser le poignet. " Merde ! Un gamin ne peut pas avoir une telle force ?! "

 

" Je te l'ai pourtant deja dit, je suis un tueur. "

 

Iruka fronce du nez et se retourne vers lui, l'air en colère. " Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est impossible que tu sois un tueur à gages ou que tu fasses partie de la mafia ! "

 

Reborn l'ignore complètement et décide de changer de sujet. " As-tu déjà avoué tes sentiments à Sasagawa Kyoko ? "

 

Iruka rougit une nouvelle fois et détourne le regard en massant l'arrière de son crâne. " Ne dis pas de sottises... Kyoko-chan est la fille la plus populaire de mon école, elle ne me remarquera pas. "

 

" Tes résultats toutes matières confondues ne dépassent pas 17,5... Tu es incapable de sauter au-delà du troisième niveau du cheval d’arçons, tu ne peux même pas te retourner sur des barres horizontales, donc quoi que tu fasses, tu resteras un ' Irukapérable '. "

 

Iruka hoche de la tête avant de réaliser ce que le petit a dit, il se vexe et beugle " Hey, comment tu sais autant de choses sur moi ?! "

 

" Tes yeux n’ont aucun secret pour moi. " réponds Reborn avec une loupe verte devant lui en étudiant Iruka.

 

" Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! " beugle Iruka, énerver. Il se lève et époussette ses vêtements en disant " De toute façon, lâche-moi avec Kyoko-chan. Si je pouvais sortir avec une fille aussi mignonne, je pourrais mourir heureux... " Ses yeux s'assombrissent en disant tristement " Ce serait une perte de temps de me déclarer, je suis sûr de ça. "

 

" T'es un loser pur jus, toi. " réponds Reborn, Iruka se retourne vers lui en fronçant des sourcils mais est étonné de voir la loupe verte se transformer en lézard. " Je crois qu'il est temps, tu vas mourir. " Iruka recule d'un pas en voyant le lézard se transformer cette fois-ci en pistolet qui est maintenant pointer vers lui. " Tu comprendras quand tu seras mort. "

 

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas là ?! " demande avec panique le brun mais il n'a pas le temps de s'enfuir. Reborn tire une balle rouge qui s'ouvre rapidement et une lumière rouge en sort pour entrer dans le front d'Iruka qui commence à tomber à terre. ' _C'est fini de moi, je suis en train de mourir... quel gâchis. Si j'avais une dernière volonté, j'aurais avoué mes sentiments à Kyoko-chan._ '

 

Il s'écroule sur le sol sous le regard satisfait de Reborn mais il déchante rapidement en voyant Iruka pris de violents spasmes. ' _Ça ne fait pas ça normalement..._ ' pense avec inquiétude Reborn mais les tremblements se calment rapidement pour être remplacé par une flamme qui apparaît rapidement sur le front d'Iruka qui ouvre brusquement les yeux. Reborn soupire de soulagement, il ne sait pas ce qu'il sait passer mais c'est terminer. " C'est l'heure d'accomplir ta dernière volonté ! "

 

Iruka se relève en beuglant " Reboooorn ! " Il en fait craquer son uniforme, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements dans la rue. " Je vais avouer mes sentiments à Sasagawa Kyoko avec ma dernière volonté ! Où est Sasagawa Kyoko ?! "

 

Il se met alors à courir dans la rue à la recherche de la rousse avec ferveur, ignorant les regards surpris des passants car il est en sous-vêtement et il court tellement vite qu'il fait voler la poussière et les jupes après son passage. Il continue de courir et passe juste devant la rousse mais il ne s'arrête pas, il continue de courir avant de réaliser son erreur. " Oh non ! Je viens de dépasser Sasagawa Kyoko ! " Devant lui se dresse un cul-de-sac, il bondit sur le mur avec un pied et se retourne gracieusement pour faire demi-tour et continue sa poursuite infernal. Il ne remarque pas le camion qui arrive à sa gauche, pourtant, un garçon aux courts cheveux argentés essaye de le prévenir mais il se le prend de plein fouet et s'envole quelques mètres plus loin. Il rebondit contre un grillage haut sur un immeuble et se retrouve au-dessus de son école où Kyoko est accompagnée d'un garçon. Il atterrit juste entre eux et fait dégager au passage le garçon qui atterrit dans les bras d'un garçon de la classe d'Iruka. Le garçon aux courts cheveux argentés arrive à son tour et le regarde sérieusement. Iruka se retourne vers Kyoko et la pointe du doigt en beuglant " Sasagawa Kyoko ! Sors avec moi, s'il te plaît ! "

 

Kyoko le regarde surprise avant de rougir en voyant qu'Irula est en caleçon, elle crie de peur et s'enfuit en courant à l'intérieur de l’école. La flamme sur le front d'Iruka disparaît et il ne voit pas venir le coup de poing qui arrive dans sa figure par le garçon qui accompagnait Kyoko. " Fumier ! Arrête de te la jouer, sale pervers ! " beugle-t-il lavant d'entrer dans la cour à son tour.

 

Iruka s'assoit en massant sa joue et rougie légèrement en repensant à ce qu'il a dit. ' _Oh non, j'ai fait ma déclaration devant tout le monde... '_ Il fronce des sourcils avant de sourire avec satisfaction. ' _Bah, au moins comme ça, c'est fait._ ' Il se lève plutôt souplement et regarde son corps des pieds à la tête en massant l'arrière de son crâne. " J'ai vraiment un corps de crevette... va falloir que je fasse de l'exercice pour me muscler, devenir plus fort et plus souple. " Il hoche de la tête en souriant de satisfaction avant que ce qui s'est passé avant lui revienne en tête. " Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ? "

 

" C'est grâce à la ' Balle de la Dernière Volonté '. " lui répond la voix calme de Reborn qui arrive devant lui en parachute vert, son lézard qui c'est transformer. Il sort une balle rouge et la lui montre en expliquant " Ceci et une ' Balle de Dernière Volonté '. Une personne qui reçoit cette balle en pleine tête revient à la vie pour réaliser sa dernière volonté. Seule une personne qui éprouve des regrets revient à la vie. L'énergie de la dernière volonté ne dure que 5 minutes, après ces 5 minutes, tu reviens à au normal. "

 

Iruka croise les bras sur son torse en hochant de la tête. Reborn hausse un sourcil, il aurait cru que le brun aurait pris peur. ' _C'est marrant, il dégage une aura complètement différente... il semble beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Pourtant ma balle ne fait pas changer de personnalité._ ' Iruka prend un élastique dans son sac et attache ses cheveux en une haute que de cheval, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage avant de demander calmement " Et si je n'avais eu aucun regret ? "

 

" Tu serais mort. " réponds malicieusement Reborn pour effrayer le brun et puis de toute façon, c'est vrai mais rien à faire.

 

Iruka se contente de hocher de la tête en rigolant " Alors heureusement que j'avais une dernière volonté. " Il ramasse ses affaires sur le sol sous le regard étonner de Reborn, on dirait une tout autre personne devant lui mentalement. " Que fait d'autre cette balle ? "

 

" L'énergie de la dernière volonté augmente considérablement la force, ainsi, en risquant ta vie, tu peux amasser une force étonnante. "

 

Iruka hoche de la tête en souriant tranquillement. " Je vois, c'est plutôt intéressant. "

 

La sonnerie de l'école se met alors à sonner, annonçant le commencement des cours. Reborn le regarde s'apprêter à entrer dans la cour, quelque chose le turlupine depuis que la flamme de la dernière volonté s'est éteinte. " Tu te sens bien ? " demande-t-il en observant le brun se retourner vers lui.

 

Iruka réfléchit à la question avant de hocher de la tête. " Hai, je vais même très bien. " dit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

 

" Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? " demande calmement une voix masculine à l'entrer du portail. Il est brun, les cheveux plutôt lisses, de fins yeux gris, l'uniforme de l'école avec un brassard rouge au bras gauche. C'est nul autre que Hibari Kyoya, président du Comité de Discipline de l’école Namimori, il est réputé pour être froid et violent. Hibari hausse un sourcil en voyant le brun en sous-vêtement. " Eh toi, à moitié nu, les cours ont déjà commencé. En tant que membre du Comité de Discipline, je ne peux pas ignorer ça. "

 

Iruka se courbe poliment et respectueusement devant le regard toujours surpris de Reborn mais cette fois-ci de Hibari, il a déjà vu de loin Iruka et il est une poule mouiller mais il remarque lui aussi que quelque chose vient de changer dans la tête du brun. " Je suis désolé, Hibari-san, je ferais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus et si cela arrive, j'accepterais ma punition. " Hibari est trop surpris pour dire quoique se soit, il aurait imaginé que le brun s'enfuirait en courant. Iruka se redresse et sourit tranquillement avant d'entrer dans l'école. " Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie voir s'ils ont un uniforme de rechange... " dit-il pensivement à haute voix, il n'a aucune honte de son corps exposer aux autres élèves qui le regardent bizarrement en chuchotant.

 

Hibari cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se tourner vers Reborn et lui sourire avant de rentrer à son tour dans la cours de l'école.

 

Une fois son uniforme mis correctement et être sûr que ses cheveux sont bien attachés, ne tombant pas trop devant son visage mis à part quelques mèches trop courtes, il retourne à sa classe. C'est non sans surprise qu'il entend les garçons de sa classe se moquer allègrement de lui quand il ouvre la porte de sa classe. " Eh, voila ' Mister caleçon ' ! Une confession éclair à Sasagawa Kyoko ! "

 

Plusieurs personnes rigolent à cela et un rajoute en plus en l'imitant " Sort avec moi, s'il te plaît ' ! "

 

" Il va se faire jeter, c'est évident, pas vrai, Sasagawa ? " demande en rigolant un garçon en se tournant vers la rousse gênée entourer de ses deux amis. " C'est Irukapérable après tout ! "

 

Un garçon approche du brun qui n'a pas fait un pas en écoutant les autres se moquer de lui. " Hé Iruka ! Le capitaine Mochida a dit qu'il voulait se battre contre toi, à la pause-déjeuner, dans le gymnase. "

 

L'amie brune aux yeux bleus de Kyoko se penche en souriant sur le bureau de sa meilleure amie en disant " Mochida-sempai a dit qu'il voulait laver l'affront que tu as reçu, Kyoko. Il a dit qu'il ne pardonnerait pas à la personne qui a fait pleurer Kyoko ! " Elle lui fait un clin d’œil malicieux.

 

Son autre copine fait de même en disant " C'est bon pour toi ça ! "

 

Kyoko rougit légèrement et répond avec gêne " N-Non, nous sommes juste tous les deux dans le même club ! "

 

Iruka fronce des sourcils entendant cela, il a fait pleurer une fille et qui plus est, Kyoko. Il entre en classe et avance vers la rousse et ses amies qui se mettent devant elle pour la protéger, un silence pesant s'installe dans la classe, tout le monde veut voir ce que va faire le brun. Iruka se courbe une nouvelle fois sous les regards surpris de tout le monde. " Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir mise dans une situation comme ceci, Sasagawa-san, ce n'était pas mon intention. " Il se relève pour voir tout le monde clignés des yeux à son courage. " Je n'aurais pas dû me déclarer à toi devant tout le monde et surtout en sous-vêtements et je comprends si tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole à cause de ça, j'aurais dû le faire en priver et proprement. " Il sourit plutôt timidement à la rousse et ses copines qui en ouvrent grand la bouche de surprise et elles sont encore plus surprises quand elles voient Iruka froncer des sourcils en lançant un regard dur à tous ses camarades de classe. " Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait ! Moi au moins, j'ai eu le courage de me déclarer ! Pas comme certains... " dit-il en lançant plusieurs regards à des garçons qui détournent le regard en rougissant.

 

Kyoko se lève de sa chaise en fixant le brun. " Et pour le combat ? "

 

Iruka se retourne vers elle et lui sourit doucement. " J'irais, il fait ça pour la bonne cause en quelque sorte, même si ça ne me plaît pas de me battre. " dit-il calmement avant d'aller s'assoir à sa chaise.

 

La classe est extrêmement silencieuse, tout le monde fixe avec choc Iruka, c'est bien la première fois qu'il montre ainsi du courage et cela plaît bizarrement à pas mal des filles et quelques garçons. Reborn qui regarde et écoute cela cacher quelque part, sourit un peu plus, Iruka n'est pas un bon à rien finalement. À la sonnerie de midi, tous les élèves sortes rapidement de la classe pour aller au gymnase, Iruka lui, partent dans les toilettes sous la surveillance de Reborn. En entrant, il se fait accueillir par le petit brun en costume. " Es-tu en train de t'enfuir car tu as peur ? "

 

Iruka cligne des yeux avant de sourire en secouant négativement de la tête. " Non, je veux aller aux toilettes et me changer dans ma tenue de sport, ce sera plus pratique je pense. " Il entre et ferme la porte d'un toilette et dit en sachant que Reborn est toujours là à l'attendre " Même si Mochida est le capitaine du club de kendo et qu'il a gagné le tournoi l'an dernier, je ne compte pas me dégonfler, même si c'est pratiquement sûr que je vais perdre. " Il glousse doucement alors que Reborn l'écoute sérieusement. " Même si je perds, j'aurais au moins donné tout ce que j'avais et ça, c'est cool, non ? "

 

Reborn sourit en croisant les bras en entendent cela. " Je pourrais faire quelque chose de toi en fin de compte. Tu n'est plus la poule mouiller de tout à l'heure. "

 

Iruka tire la chasse d'eau et commence à se changer silencieusement en souriant.

 

Une fois terminer et s'être lavé les mains, il part au gymnase déjà bonder par plein d'élèves et membres du club de kendo. Dès qu'il ouvre la porte, tous les regards se tournent vers lui avec surprise. " C'est Iruka ! Woah ! Il est vraiment venus ! "

 

" Il aurait mieux fait de s'enfuir ! "

 

Iruka entre d'un pas décider dans le gymnase, une lueur de détermination dans le regard. Mochida fronce du nez avant de s'avancer vers lui, les deux sont au centre du gymnase, entourer par tous les élèves. Il sourit narquoisement en mettant ses mains sur les hanches. " Ah, te voilà donc, espèce de pervers ! Même si des fumiers comme toi échappent à la justice divine, moi, je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer ! Je te punirai ! " Iruka s’apprête à parler mais Mochida brandit son bâton de kendo devant lui et le coupe. " Je veux pas entendre tes explications ! " Il glousse devant le silence qu'il pense être de la peur mais qui est en fait de l'exaspération. " Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es un débutant au kendo ! Donc si tu arrives ne serait-ce qu'à obtenir un point en dix minutes, tu gagnes ! Si tu n'y arrive pas, alors c'est moi qui gagne. La récompense est bien-sûre... " Il brandit son bâton derrière lui vers la rousse. " Sasagawa Kyoko ! "

 

" R-Récompense ? " beugle d’indignement la rousse.

 

Iruka fronce ses sourcils et répond calmement " Je veux bien me combattre contre toi mais je refuse la récompense. Une personne n'est pas un objet qu'on gagne comme ça. "

 

Plusieurs élèves le regardent avec pure admiration, surtout un qui est dans sa classe et qui fait partie du club de baseball ainsi que l'argenter. Mochida grince des dents, furieux qu'on lui réponde ainsi. Il brandit son épée en bois devant lui en beuglant " Allons-y, Sawada ! "

 

" Iruka ! " beugle un garçon pas loin de lui, celui de sa classe qui lui lance une épée de kendo.

 

Mochida arrive rapidement en courant vers lui et lui donne un coup de bâton qu'Iruka essaye de bloquer comme il peut mais il n'a jamais fait de kendo avant aujourd'hui, il se prend alors le coup sur la tête mais il ne bronche pas et en profite pour essayer de donner à son tour un coup que Mochida arrive à bloquer plutôt facilement. Iruka s'écarte donc pour essayer d’anticiper le mouvement et Mochida revient à la charge et donne un autre coup de bâton. Le corps d'Iruka se met à bouger tout seul et bloque proprement et efficacement le coup pour la surprise du président du club de kendo et Reborn. Mochida donne alors un vif coup de bâton dans les jambes d'Iruka qui s’écroule au sol par surprise. " Tu es à moi ! " dit Mochida en brandissant une nouvelle fois son bâton pour pouvoir le frapper.

 

" Sawada-kun, courage ! " dit plus loin Kyoko, ce qui surprend les deux combattants.

 

Reborn en profite pour viser avec son pistolet le front de Iruka et tire en plein dans le mille. Iruka s’écroule au sol en pensant ' _Si j'avais une dernière volonté, ça aurait été de battre Mochida-san et obtenir un point._ ' Il ferme les yeux et les ouvres brusquement, une flamme sur le front. Il se lève en dechirant une nouvelle foit ses habits sous les rires des élèves. " J'obtiendrai ce point, coute que coute ! " dit-il avant de se mettre à courir en direction de Mochida.

 

" Le pervers ! " beugle en rigolant un élève.

 

" Mister caleçon ! " dit un autre avec amusement.

 

" Idiot ! Si tu crois que je vais t'épargner ! " beugle Mochida en frappant son bâton sur le front de Iruka mais pour sa grande surprise, il se brise en deux et Iruka ne recule pas, il continue d'avancer vers lui avec détermination.

 

Iruka lui donne un rapide et puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant voler plus loin sans qu'il puisse se retenir. " Tu n'as pas précisé comment je devais gagner ce point ! " beugle Iruka avant de jeter un regard vers l'arbitre qui est dû coter de Mochida.

 

Les élèves autour clignes plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouffer de rire. " Bien dit Iruka ! "

 

" Ce n'est pas suffisant ! " beugle le brun et lève son bras en l'air pour donner un autre coup de poing mais il arrive au dernier moment à le dévier, frappant le sol du gymnase sous le regard surpris et appréciateur de Reborn.

 

Iruka jette alors un regard à l'arbitre qui se fige de terreur et brandit rapidement le drapeau rouge pour Iruka. " Point ! Le rouge gagne ! "

 

Tout le monde hurlent de joie en entendant cela, Iruka est plutôt cool ! La flamme disparaît et laisse un brun essouffler, il regarde son poing en fronçant des sourcils. ' _C'est plutôt dangereux, j'ai réussi à faire dévier mon poing au dernier moment, si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais surement continué de le frapper..._ ' Kyoko court vers lui en souriant joyeusement. " Sawada-kun ! " Elle s'arrête devant lui et frotte l'arrière de son crâne avec gêne. " Désolée pour ce matin, mes amis me disent souvent que je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour. " Iruka soupire mais sourit quand même. ' _Elle croit que ma déclaration de ce matin était une blague..._ '. Kyoko lui sourit, les yeux pétillants. " Tu es vraiment étonnant ! Tu n'es pas un garçon ordinaire ! Si tu es d'accord, je peux t’appeler Iruka-kun, maintenant ? "

 

Iruka hausse un sourcil de surprise mais lui sourit de toutes ses dents en hochant de la tête. " Bien sur et je peux t’appeler Kyoko-chan ? "

 

La rousse hoche de la tête, plutôt charmer par se grand sourire si sincère.

 

Dehors, une personne les observe en croisant les bras. " Donc c'est lui... Le candidat au statut de dixième parrain de la famille Vongola, Sawada Iruka. "

 

À la fin des cours, Iruka rentre chez lui et salue sa mère joyeusement. " Alors comment était l'école aujourd'hui ? " demande sa mère avec entrain, elle n'a pas loupé la nouvelle façon que son fils attache ses cheveux et ça lui donne un air un peu plus viril et mature.

 

Iruka lui sourit en répondant " Plutôt intéressant. " Il prend une pomme bien rouge sous le regard surpris de sa mère qui lui avait laissé des chips sur la table. " J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui et je compte bien changer. Merci de m'avoir pris un tuteur pour mes cours mais la prochaine fois, fait attention à ce que ce ne soit pas une arnaque. " dit-il avant de serrer sa mère surprise dans ses bras. " Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te protègerais, quoi qu'il arrive. "

 

Sa mère ressert l'étreinte, émue par cette déclaration, son mari est absent de la maison à cause du travail, elle ne peut compter que sur elle et son fils pour leurs sécurités, surtout elle mais aujourd'hui elle sent que tout va changer. " Je compte sur toi, Iru-kun. " lui murmure-t-elle avant de lui faire une bise sur le front.

 

Iruka sourit et se défait de l'emprise de sa mère et prend son sac en main. " Je vais aller faire mes devoirs et à partir de demain, pourrais-tu me faire des repas équilibrer ? Je compte me mettre au sport ! " dit-il avant de grimper les escaliers sous le regard de sa mère qui ne sait quoi répondre.

 

Le soir, après avoir fini ses devoirs, manger et s'être lavé, Reborn décide de lui expliquer du pourquoi de sa venue, ce qui surprend grandement le brun assit par terre. " Je suis le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola ? " demande-t-il avec surprise.

 

Reborn hoche de la tête. " Je suis venue ici car j’ai été envoyer par l'actuel parrain de la famille Vongola. Le Neuvième m'a demandé de t'entrainer afin que tu deviennes un chef de la mafia exemplaire. "

 

Iruka fronce des sourcils et croise les bras sur son torse. " Je ne veux pas, j'ai décidé de ce que je veux faire plus tard et c'est professeur ! "

 

Reborn lui tend un papier avec le schéma de la famille Vongola dessus et explique tout en se mettant en pyjama " Le premier parrain de la famille Vongola s'est retirer au Japon, c'est ton arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père. En d'autres termes, puisque tu as du sang de la famille Vongola, tu es le candidat légitime pour devenir le prochain parrain. "

 

" Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça... " murmure Iruka en étudiant minutieusement le papier.

 

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'entrainerai afin que tu deviennes un grand parrain. " réponds Reborn en s'installant dans le lit d'Iruka. " Il est temps de dormir, à demain. " dit-il avant de s'endormir immédiatement les yeux ouvert.

 

Iruka soupire en posant le papier sur sa table basse. ' _Je n'ai rien demandez-moi... Et puis il est encore tôt pour que je me couche._ ' Il se lève et sort de la chambre pour aller rejoindre sa mère, passer une soirée entre mère et fils et ensuite, installer un futon dans sa chambre pour dormir car le lit est gardé par des fils et grenades et il ne veut pas y toucher. De toute façon, il comptait laisser son lit à Reborn par politesse.

 

Dans la nuit, la mère d'Iruka entre dans la chambre pour faire une bise à son fils et recouvrir le professeur. " Merci infiniment pour ce que vous faites et de prendre soin d'Iru-kun. " murmure-t-elle avant de partir, elle ne peut pas voir l'infime sourire naître sur les lèvres du brun au corps de bébé.

 

Le lendemain, tôt le matin, Iruka se réveille et pour une fois sans l'aide de sa mère. Il éteint le réveil en baillant et se lève pour se préparer, déterminer à commencer à faire du sport. Il se change et descend les escaliers et voit sa mère à peine lever et encore en pyjama. Elle se retourne en entendant du bruit et fait les gros yeux en voyant son fils. " Iru-kun, déjà lever ? Il est encore tôt. "

 

Iruka gratte son ventre en répondant encore endormie " Hai, je veux faire du sport alors autant commencer maintenant. " Il baille et prend un verre d'eau qu'il boit d'une traite. " Je rentrerais un peu plus tard aujourd'hui, je vais aller au magasin de sport m'acheter quelques trucs. " dit-il avant de sortir dehors.

 

Il s'étire longuement et de manière professionnelle, tout ça semble être gravé dans son esprit, il sait quoi faire. Il se met ensuite à courir et voit au loin Yamamoto, le joueur de baseball de sa classe en train de courir aussi. ' _Je ne devrais pas le déranger._ ' pense le brun en tournant ailleurs. Il continue tranquillement son footing matinal avant de s'arrêter à un parc pour faire des exercices pour se muscler. C'est à ce moment là que Reborn apparaît des arbres. " Ciaouss ! Content de voir que tu tiens ce que tu dis. "

 

" Bonjour Reborn. " réponds gaiement Iruka en faisant des pompes.

 

Reborn sort alors un papier et le place en dessous de Iruka pour qu'il puisse le lire. " C'est le planning d'aujourd'hui. "

 

Iruka hausse un sourcil et lit le papier à haute voix. " Le matin, présentation d'un nouvel élève et l'après-midi il y aura un tournoi de volley... Je fais partie du club de volley car il fallait que je rentre dans un club mais je ne suis que remplaçant, je n'en ai jamais fait et je ne connais même pas les règles. "

 

Reborn sourit malicieusement et annonce " Mais ils leur manquent, soudainement, des joueurs titulaires... Donc le remplaçant du remplaçant du remplaçant du remplaçant, à savoir toi, Ruka, jouera. "

 

Iruka arrête de faire ses pompes et observe en fronçant des sourcils le professeur devant lui, une longue goutte de sueur coulant à l'arrière de son crâne. " Reborn... ne me dit pas... "

 

" Bien sûr que non. " réponds avec amusement Reborn. " Il semble qu'ils aient tous reçu une pizza du même magasin et ils ont tous fini avec des maux d'estomac. "

 

Le brun soupire en se mettant sur le dos pour faire des abdos. " Donc c'est bien de ta faute... "

 

Reborn s'assoit par terre et caresse son lézard sur ses jambes en observant Iruka faire son sport. " Tout ça, c'est juste pour que tu deviennes le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola. "

 

Iruka grogne en continuant de faire son sport avec plus de conviction. " Je t'ai dit que je veux devenir professeur et j'y connais rien au volley-ball ! "

 

Reborn se relève lentement, toujours en caressant son lézard qui se laisse faire, apprécient le contacte. " C'est ton destin, tu ne pourras jamais le fuir. " Iruka grogne une nouvelle fois et fixe son regard sur un arbre pas loin en bougonnant tout seul. " Ne t'inquiète pas, je te suivrais partout, comme ça tu seras bien entrainé. " Iruka ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins. ' _C'est ça qui est plutôt inquiétant..._ ' Il finit de faire sa musculation avant de fermer les yeux et de se mettre dans une position de combat qui lui vient en tête sous le regard impressionner de Reborn. " Je ne savais pas que tu faisais du taijutsu, tu as appris ça où ? " Il est plutôt déçu de lui-même sur ce coup-là, il était sur d'avoir vérifié toute la vie du jeune homme.

 

Iruka commence à faire un kata de débutant mais qui est difficile pour lui. " Je n'en ai jamais fait mais je ne sais pas... Ça me vient en tête, comme si j'en avais déjà fait. Je sais les mouvements à faire parfaitement mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore le physique et l'entrainement pour le faire parfaitement... C'est bizarre, non ? "

 

Reborn reste silencieux à son tour, plutôt sérieux. ' _Effectivement, c'est étrange... Il a complètement changé depuis que je lui ai tiré dessus pour la première fois... Il va falloir mener l'enquête..._ '

 

À la fin de son entraînement, Iruka rentre chez lui pour voir sa mère finir de préparer un petit déjeuner parfaitement équilibrer. Il part se laver et se prépare rapidement car son estomac l’appelle au grand galop. Après tout cela et s'être brosser les dents, il part pour l'école accompagnée de la présence silencieuse de son mentor et il disparaît une fois l'école en vue. Iruka entre à l'intérieur, enlève ses chaussures pour les remplacer par ses chaussures d'intérieur pour l'école et se fait accoster par une voix féminine. " Bonjour, Iruka-kun. "

 

Il se retourne pour voir que ce n'est nul autre que Kyoko qui lui sourit gaiement. Il sourit à son tour mais est plutôt surpris de ne pas ressentir les papillons dans son ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voit normalement. " Bonjour Kyoko-chan. "

 

" Savais-tu qu'un nouvel élève arrivait dans notre classe ? " demande-t-elle avec curiosité.

 

Iruka enfile ses chaussures et répond " Hai, c'était dans le programme de Reborn. "

 

La rousse hoche de la tête avant de se pencher vers lui. " Je me demande à quoi il ressemble. Tu penses que c'est un garçon ou une fille ? "

 

Iruka penche la tête sur le coter en réfléchissant à cela. " Hmmm... peut importe je pense... Tant qu'il ou elle est sympa. " Kyoko hoche de la tête avant d'aller mettre ses chaussures elle aussi et les deux partes pour la salle de classe en discutant du nouveau ou de la nouvelle avec excitation, surtout pour la rousse.  


 

Une fois tout le monde en classe, le professeur entre accompagner d'un élève, le nouveau. " Je vous présente le nouvel élève, il étudiait en Italie et son nom est Gokudera Hayato-kun. " Le nouveau a les cheveux argentés, plutôt lisses sur le devant et un peu remonter à l'arrière, de fins yeux verts, un air froid sur le visage, il a un t-shirt rouge flashy avec par-dessus une chemise blanche ouverte, deux longs colliers dont un en chaine avec une lame de rasoir comme pendentif, plusieurs bracelets aux poignets, un pantalon bleu plutôt large avec une chaine accrocher, des bagues et chevalières aux doigts et des chaussures d'intérieur.

 

Toutes les filles de la classe son immédiatement sous son charme et les autres murmurent entre eux alors que Iruka le regarde curieusement. ' _Reborn aussi vient d'Italie... j'espère qu'il n'est pas lui aussi un mafieux._ ' pense Iruka avant que ses yeux croisent ceux du nouveau qui lui lance un regard glacial. Iruka hausse un sourcil en le regardant avancer dans sa direction. ' _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à celui-là ?_ ' Gokudera passe près de sa table et donne un grand coup de genou dedans pour la faire basculer mais Iruka la retient de justesse. Le brun fronce des sourcils en remettant ses affaires alors que ses camarades lui demandent discrètement s'ils se connaissent mais non, Iruka ne l'a jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Ce comportement plaît encore plus aux filles qui veulent monter un fan-club pour le nouveau. Iruka sent alors un regard pesant dans son dos, il se retourne pour voir que c'est l'argenter qui le fusille du regard. ' _Ma tête lui revient pas ou quoi ?_ ' se demande avec curiosité le brun avant de se mettre à l'ignorer complètement, préférant se concentrer sur son cours.

 

À la fin du cours, Iruka soupir et s'étale sur sa table, ses muscles lui font mal à cause de l'intensité de son entrainement matinal. Il sent alors une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourne pour remarquer que c'est Yamamoto. Il a de courts cheveux bruns, de grands yeux marron clairs amical, plutôt grand, plus que lui en tout cas. Il est avec d'autres garçons, des membres du club de volley-balle. " Nous comptons sur toi aujourd'hui, Iruka ! "

 

Le brun sourit d'un air désolé et répond " Je ne suis vraiment pas douer au volley-ball mais je vais faire de mon mieux, d’ailleurs Yamamoto, je ne savais pas que tu jouais aussi au volley-ball. "

 

Un garçon derrière, décide d'expliquer la situation. " Même si le baseball est son domaine, il est aussi fort dans d'autres sports. "

 

Le sportif hoche de la tête joyeusement, son attention concentré sur Iruka. " Tu as été surprenant l'autre jour, je suis impatient de te voir à l’œuvre. On est impatient de mettre le feu aujourd'hui, tu nous remontreras cette puissance. "

 

Iruka repense à ce qu'il c'est passer la veille, c'était surtout grâce à la balle de la dernière volonté qu'il a réussi à battre le capitaine de kendo. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand Kyoko et son amie viennent vers eux. " Ouais, c'était cool, Iruka-kun ! " dit avec enthousiasme la rousse.

 

Son amie la châtain, sourit en disant à son tour " Après ça, plus personne t’appeler ' Irukapérable '. "

 

La rousse se penche vers Iruka. " Fais de ton mieux, je t'encouragerai. "

 

Iruka veut parler mais tout le monde finit par sortir de la classe, le laissant seul avec le nouveau qui continue de le fixer intensément.

 

À la fin des cours, Iruka par se changer dans sa tenue de sport dans les toilettes et est en route pour le gymnase quand il sent une odeur étrange, elle vient d'une bouche à incendie. Il s'approche mais n'arrive pas à esquiver la porte qui s'ouvre en grand, laissant apparaitre Reborn à l'intérieur, l'intérieur est redécoré en salle japonaise, il a une petite table et une petite chaise à sa taille, une petite plante, il boit tranquillement un café et sourit en voyant le brun. " Ciaouss, je prends ma pause-café. "

 

Iruka se masse le visage en dévisageant le petit en costume. " Comment tu as fait pour faire ça ? "

 

" J'ai des cachettes secrètes dans toute l'école. "

 

Le brun soupire en s’asseyant par terre. " Ok, je demanderais rien d'autre sinon je vais avoir mal à la tête. " Il secoue sa tête avec amusement et sourit de toutes ses dents. " Enfin bref, le match de volley-ball va bientôt commencer, souhaite-moi bonne chance. " dit-il avant de se lever et de partir.

 

Une fois arriver devant le gymnase, il ouvre la porte et est extrêmement surpris en voyant plein d'élèves se retourner vers lui et l'encourager, certains même ont des pancartes avec son nom écrit dessus. ' _Ils en font vraiment trop..._ ' pense Iruka en rougissant tout en entrant dans le gymnase. Kyoko sourit joyeusement en le voyant, elle est à côté de sa meilleure amie et du grand argenter aux cheveux courts, il a également une cicatrice à son arcade gauche et un pansement sur son nez. " Iruka-kun, fais de ton mieux ! " dit avec enthousiasme la rousse en le regardant passer.

 

Le grand argenter près d'elle le regarde également passer en pensant ' _C'est le gars de la dernière fois..._ '

 

Iruka arrive à son équipe et est plutôt surpris de voir que Gokudera en fait également partie. Ils attendent que les membres du comité de discipline finissent de nettoyer le terrain sous le regard de Hibari qui les autorise enfin à jouer. Tout le monde se place sur le terrain et le match commence. Iruka n'est pas surpris de voir que Yamamoto arrive à bien jouer, il est connu pour être un excellent sportif dans toutes les catégories de sports. Iruka essaye de faire de son mieux mais n'ayant jamais joué aux volleys et n'ayant pas appris les règles, il est mauvais, très mauvais même.

 

À la pause, les membres du club viennent même l’engueuler un peu car ils croient que le brun ne fait pas de son mieux alors que pourtant si. Iruka regarde ses camarades et voient qu'ils ont plein de bandages sur les bras et les jambes, prouvant qu'ils se sont entrainé avec acharnement. ' _Il faut que je me dépasse encore plus, je ne veux pas être un boulet pour eux_. ' pense avec détermination Iruka en se relevant, il est le premier sur le terrain et attend silencieusement que tout le monde revient sur le terrain pour continuer. Reborn qui était caché plus haut avec son fusil en main, le rabaisse, comprenant que le brun est absolument déterminé et donc, pas besoin d'utiliser sa balle sur lui, il prend cependant deux autres balles, une bleue cette fois-ci et commence à viser les jambes d'Iruka. ' _Je vais finir ce match et ensuite m'excuser._ ' pense avec détermination le brun.

 

Alors que tout le monde retourne sur le terrain, Reborn tire dans les jambes d'Iruka qui s'écroule au sol à cela. Ses coéquipières viennent immédiatement le voir, inquiet pour lui. " Ça va Iruka ? " demande Yamamoto en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

 

Iruka regarde ses jambes avec surprise. ' _Je ne ressens rien... ce n'est pas la balle de la dernière volonté... qu'est-ce que Reborn a bien pu me faire ?_ ' Il se relève en souriant et dit d'un air rassurant " Ce n'est rien, désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. "

 

Le match reprend et la balle arrive directement sur Iruka, il court devant le filet et bondit pour pouvoir frapper dedans mais pour sa surprise et celle de tout le monde, il saute plus haut que le filet et se prend le ballon directement dans les parties intimes. " Il l'a bloqué avec son paquet ! " beugle l'argenter aux cheveux courts de surprise et de douleur en même temps. La balle retombe dans le camp adverse, donnant un point à l'équipe d'Iruka qui est à terre, les mains plaquer contre son entre-jambes. " I-Il a sacrifié la partie la plus importante de son corps juste pour bloquer la balle ! Extraordinaire ! C'est bien la preuve de sa force ! " beugle-t-il, des flammes de détermination dans les yeux.

 

Après que toute son équipe vienne le féliciter, mise à part Gokudera, le match reprend et Iruka combat comme un acharner, hors de question de louper une seule balle et au fur et a mesure, il y arrive et arrive même à marquer quelques points et finalement, c'est son équipe qui gagne le match. Tous les élèves hurlent de joie dans la salle et Yamamoto vient directement vers Iruka, place son bras sur ses épaules et dit avec enthousiasme " On a réussi Iruka ! "

 

Le brun hoche de la tête en souriant de soulagement. " Hai, on a gagné ! " dit-il en tendant son poing vers le grand brun qui frappe son poing contre le sien.

 

" T'es vraiment étonnant. "

 

Iruka lui fait un grand sourire amical. " Je te retourne le compliment." Ils se regardent avant de pouffer de rire pour évacuer la tension du match. Plus haut, Reborn les regardes avec appréciation, nul doute pour lui que Yamamoto fera partie de la famille de Iruka plus tard.

 

Gokudera les regarde d'un air dédaigneux et grogne en regardant le brun. " Ce n'est pas fini... Je ne l'accepterai pas... " Il se retourne vers Iruka et lui lance un regard glacial. " C'est moi qui dois devenir le dixième ! "

 

" Le dixième ? " se questionne Iruka à voix haute avant de comprendre. ' _Alors j'avais raison, il est bien de la mafia lui aussi ! C'est bien ma veine..._ '

 

Une fois tout le monde sorti, Iruka remarque Gokudera qui semble l'attendre, il lui fait un signe de la tête pour qu'il le suive, ce que fait Iruka. Ils arrivent dans un endroit calme et plutôt isoler de l'école. Gokudera sort un paquet de cigarettes et en met une à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. " Que puis-je faire pour toi, Gokudera-kun ? " demande Iruka derrière lui.

 

Gokudera prend une longue taffe sur sa cigarette et l'expulse en répondant, dos à lui " Si un déchet comme toi devient le dixième parrain, la famille Vongola est perdu ."

 

" Huh ? " demande Iruka en penchant la tête innocemment sur le coter, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. " Comment connais-tu la famille ? "

 

L'argenter se retourne vers lui, le regard froid. " T'es lourd. " Il fouille dans les poches intérieurs de sa chemise et sort deux bâtons de dynamite. " C'est fini. "

 

Iruka regarde avec horreur les deux bâtons explosifs dans les mains de l'argenter mais une voix familière les interpelle. " T'as été plus rapide que prévu. " Ils regardent dans la direction de la voix et voie un arbre, deux petites portes s'ouvrent pour laisser place à Reborn qui était à l'intérieur.

 

Le brun secoue sa tête avec amusement et dit en soupirant " Même dans un endroit comme ça... "

 

" C'est une autre de mes cachettes. " réponds le bébé avant de sauter gracieusement sur la tête du brun. " Gokudera Hayato. "

 

" Tu le connais ? " demande le jeune homme à la peau matte en croisant les bras sur son torse.

 

Reborn s'installe confortablement sur le crâne du brun et hoche de la tête. " Oui, c'est un membre de la famille qui j'ai appelé d'Italie, moi aussi c'est la première fois que je le vois. "

 

L'argenter fronce des sourcils en étudiant minutieusement le petit bonhomme sur la tête brune. " Alors c'est toi Reborn, le tueur qui a l'entière confiance du neuvième du nom, j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur toi... Alors c'est vrai que si je me débarrasse de ce gugusse, je deviendrais le dixième ? "

 

" Quoi ?! " beugle le brun, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passe.

 

" Oui, c'est vrai. " réponds calmement Reborn.

 

Iruka lève un peu la tête pour voir le petit bébé sur son crâne une veine pulsant sur son front. " Tu mets ma vie en jeu comme ça ?! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! "

 

Reborn a un petit sourire amuser sur les lèvres, Iruka redevient enfin un peu vulgaire. Depuis qu'il semble avoir changé de personnalité, le brun ne disait pratiquement plus de grossièreté, il faut croire qu'il en dit quand il est énervé. " Si tu ne veux pas perdre, bats-toi. "

 

Iruka regarde autour de lui, c'est plutôt un lieu fréquenter à certaines heures, il vaut mieux qu'il s'éloigne avec Gokudera pour que personne de soit blesser. Il se met à courir dans une direction mais l'argenter allume une dynamite avec sa cigarette et l'envoie près d'Iruka qui réussit à l'esquiver avant qu'elle n'explose. " Minute. " dit l'argenter, plusieurs dynamites dans les mains.

 

Reborn arrive aussi et explique " Gokudera Hayato est réputé pour cacher des bombes dans tout son corps, en d'autres termes, c'est une bombe ambulante. "

 

" On me surnomme aussi Hayato la bombe humaine. " rajoute l'argenter calmement avant de sourire narquoisement. Il allume plusieurs cigarettes à sa bouche et allume ses dynamites. " Prépares-toi. "

 

Iruka se remet à courir le plus rapidement possible tout en évitant les dynamites de Gokudera sous la surveillance de Reborn qui les suit tranquillement. Ils arrivent finalement dans un endroit calme de l’école ou presque personne ne passe. Il arrête de courir, essouffler et se retourne vers l'argenter, prêt à se battre. " La prochaine sera fatale. " dit l'argenter en allumant une nouvelle fois des dynamites dans ses mains.

 

C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un décide d'arriver et c'est Yamamoto. Il sourit joyeusement en remarquant le brun plus loin et marche plus rapidement dans sa direction. " Hé, Iruka ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? " Le brun se retourne avec panique vers lui mais Gokudera balance ses dynamites vers eux. ' _Je dois le sauver coute que coute !_ ' pense avec détermination Iruka en se jetant sur deux dynamites et les éteints avec ses mains. Il grimace de douleur mais continue d'en éteindre d'autres sous le regard amuser du sportif qui prend une dynamite en main. " Ça a l'air d'être drôle ! Laisse-moi essayer ! " dit avec amusement et entrain Yamamoto.

 

" Yamamoto ! Repose ça tout de suite et enfuis-toi ! " ordonne avec urgence Iruka en continuant ce qu'il fait.

 

Reborn transforme son lézard en pistolet et vise le front d'Iruka. " Combat avec l'énergie de ta dernière volonté. " dit Reborn avant de tirer.

 

Iruka s'écroule au sol en pensant ' _Si j'avais une dernière volonté, ce serait d'éteindre ses mèches de dynamites et sauver tout le monde présent._ ' Il tombe au sol, et se relève rapidement, une flamme sur le front tout en déchirant au passage ses habits, se retrouvant une nouvelle-fois en boxer, bleue cette fois-ci. " J'éteindrais ces mèches grâce à ma dernière volonté ! " beugle Iruka avant de se jeter sur les dynamites et les éteints à mains nues rapidement.

 

Gokudera rallume d'autres dynamites et les envoie sur Iruka qui les éteints aussi rapidement pour sa grande frustration. Il sort encore plus de dynamites et les allume. " Triple dose de bombes ! " dit-il mais l'une d'entre elles s'échappe et tombe à ses pieds, suivie rapidement par plusieurs. " Merde ! " beugle-t-il en regardant toutes les dynamites à ses pieds avec panique. " C'est la fin... de moi-même. "

 

Iruka arrive vers lui et éteint tous les dynamites autour de l'argenter très étonné. Une fois la dernière bombe éteinte, la flamme disparaît et Iruka soupir de soulagement. " Dieu merci... " Il se relève et se tourne vers Gokudera qui le fixe avec de grands yeux. Iruka marche rapidement vers lui, sa veine sur le front pulsant dangereusement et donne un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne de Gokudera qui lâche un petit crie de douleur. " TU ES COMPLÉTEMENT INCONSCIENT OU QUOI ? " se met à hurler de colère Iruka sous les regards étonnés de Reborn et Yamamoto. " TU TE REND COMPTE A QU'ELLE POINT CE QUE TU AS FAIT EST DANGEREUX ? PRENDRE AUTANT DE DYNAMITES EN MÊME TEMPS ! HEUREUSEMENT QUE J’ÉTAIS LA POUR LES ETEINDRES SINON TU NE SERAIS PLUS DE CE MONDE ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS, PRENDS EN MOINS EN MAINS POUR ÊTRE SUR DE NE PAS LES FAIRE TOMBER ! "

 

Reborn sourit avec amusement derrière. ' _C'est ça qui l'inquiète ? Qu'il est trop pris de bombes d'un coup ? Il est vraiment surprenant._ ' Il croise les bras avec fierté sur son torse. ' _Il prend soin de membres de sa famille, bon point._ '

 

Gokudera se met à genoux et plaque son front contre le sol en disant " Pardonnez ma méprise ! " Iruka arrête son sermon avec étonnement. " Tu es le seul à pouvoir devenir le parrain. " Il relève la tête, les yeux pétillants de joie et de servitude. " Dixième, je te suivrais jusqu'aux confins de la Terre ! Demande moi ce que tu veux ! "

 

" Eh ? " demande Iruka en se tournant vers Reborn, ne comprenant pas trop.

 

" Celui qui perd devient le lieutenant du vainqueur, c'est la règle de la famille. "

 

Gokudera baisse la tête, penaud. " En fait, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir le dixième, je voulais juste voir si le Dixième serait assez fort pour devenir un bon chef. " Il relève la tête, de légère rougeur sur les joues et des étoiles tout autour de lui. " Mais tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort ! Tu es plus fort que tout ce que je croyais ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne alors que j'étais ton ennemi ! Aussi longtemps que je m’appellerais Gokudera Hayato, ma vie t'appartiendra ! "

 

Iruka rougit un peu de gène et gratte nerveusement son nez. " C'est un peu embarrassant... On peut devenir ami si tu veux. "

 

Le visage de l'argenter se fait plus ferme alors qu'il répond sèchement " Hors de question ! "

 

Iruka soupire mais accepte, il réussira à s'en faire un ami aux files du temps et non pas un subordonner. Reborn arrive à ce moment-là vers eux, un carnet en main. " Bon travail, Ruka. C'est parce que tu es devenu plus fort que Gokudera est devenu ton lieutenant, tu as réussi ta journée. " dit-il en écrivant dans son carnet.

 

Iruka regarde d'un air étrange Reborn par terre et un petit sourire discret apparaît sur ses lèvres. ' _Il cache bien son jeu, il pense quand même à mon bien-être._ ' Yamamoto arrive vers Iruka en rigolant et pose son bras sur ses épaules, ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à Gokudera. " Iruka, t'es vraiment un type drôle ! Laisse-moi devenir ton ami ! " Le brun se retourne vers lui en haussant un sourcil. ' _On ne l'était pas deja ? '_. " T'es le chef, pas vrai ? " Une longue goutte de sueur coule à l'arrière de la nuque d'Iruka en fixant le sportif naïf devant lui. ' _Il croit que c'est un jeu..._ '

 

" Hey, toi... " grogne Gokudera en se relevant, énerver. " Arrête de faire copain-copain avec le Dixième... "

 

" Allons allons... " dit une voix plus loin. Tout le monde se retourne pour voir que se sont trois troisième année et vu leurs looks, des racailles. " Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? " demande l'un avec amusement.

 

Un autre regarde Iruka et sourit narquoisement. " C'est Mr. Caleçon, trop naze ! "

 

Ils se mettent à rigoler mais ça n'affecte aucunement Iruka, il s'en moque de ce qu'il pense mais Gokudera lui, ne s'en moque pas du tout. " Regarde, il est temps de me rendre utile. " dit-il sombrement en sortant plusieurs dynamites dans ses mains. " J'vais me les faire... "

 

Iruka se lève brusquement pour essayer de l'en empêcher en beuglant " Attend ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! "

 

En ville, la mère d'Iruka se balade en cherchant un certain bruit, elle a entendu des bruits d'explosion et est sortir pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une fête dans le coin, malheureusement, il n'y a plus de bruit. Elle soupire de défaite mais des détonnements se fait une nouvelle fois entendre plus loin pour sa grande joie.

 

Après les cours, Gokudera et Yamamoto décident d'accompagner Iruka au magasin de sport, le sportif aide surtout Iruka dans le choix de ce qu'il veut acheter, c'est-à-dire des poids et des vêtements, il lui propose même de courir et s'entrainer avec lui le matin, ce que le brun accepte avec joie, par contre, il fera des katas dans son jardin. Gokudera lui, hésite à les accompagner, il veut dormir le plus possible mais il hésite, il doit protéger le futur parrain. Finalement, il n'ira pas avec eux.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les univers de Naruto et Kateikyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartienne pas.

Le lendemain, c'est le week-end mais Iruka se lève tôt quand même pour pouvoir aller s'entrainer avec Yamamoto. Ils font leurs footing et renforcement musculaire avant que Iruka retourne chez lui pour faire ses katas, il a bien sûr, mis des poids à ses poignets et chevilles mais il ne les retirera que pour se laver ou changer les poids et en mettre des plus lourds. Il est en ce moment même entrain d'étudier avec Reborn mais en utilisant une méthode spéciale qui est, à chaque mauvaise réponse, Reborn déclenche une explosion dans la chambre. Iruka dit malheureusement une mauvaise réponse, il ne peut pas rattraper en quelques jours, des années de je-m'en-foutistes à l'école. Après une nouvelle explosion Iruka a ses cheveux tout décoiffés et l'élastique à casser, laissant ses cheveux au naturelle, enfin, pas tant que ça maintenant. " Reborn... où est-ce que tu as appris qu'un professeur déclenchait des explosions à chaque mauvaise réponse ? " demande lentement en grognant le brun, il a ranger sa chambre le matin et il va devoir la refaire.

 

Reborn est déguisé en homme de chantier, un livre de mathématiques à la main et son autre est sur un déclencheur d'explosion. " C'est ma méthode d'enseignement. " Il se rapproche du brun qui soupir en s'écroulant, dos contre son lit. " C'est bien que tu te sois trouver des lieutenants, c'est utile pour un leader. "

 

Iruka se rassoit correctement, les sourcils froncés. " Tu parles de Gokudera et Yamamoto ? Ce ne sont pas mes lieutenants mais mes amis. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas être parrain de la mafia mais professeur. "

 

Reborn l'ignore et revient près de son détonateur en feuilletant son livre. " Question suivante. "

 

Iruka soupir de nouveau et se prépare à résoudre la prochaine question quand son regard dévie vers la fenêtre, il se fige en voyant un petit enfant qui a l'air d'avoir l'âge physique de Reborn. Il est sur une branche de l'arbre en face de sa fenêtre, des cheveux bruns afro, de grands yeux verts, des petites marques sous les yeux, un visage rond, un sourire malicieux, deux cornes jaunes sur la tête, une tenue qui ressemble à un pyjama à motif de vache, un lance-missile sur une épaule et plusieurs armes dans le dos et à la main, il a un grand sourire malicieux en les regardant. Une longue goutte coule à l'arrière du crâne d'Iruka qui se penche vers son professeur et lui dit en ne lâchant pas l'enfant des yeux " Reborn... il y a un petit là-bas. "

 

" Meurs, Reborn. " dit le petit enfant en sortant des munitions pour son arme mais la branche sur lequel il est posé se casse et le fait tomber par terre. Iruka pris de frayeur pour ce petit enfant, se rue à la fenêtre pour voir s'il n'est pas blessé mais il ne semble avoir rien de casser, quelques égratignures et de grosses larmes aux yeux. Il prend un seau et le place sous la sonnette avant de grimper dessus et de toquer à la porte en beuglant de sa voix enfantine " Reborn, tu viens jouer ?! "

 

La porte s'ouvre sur la mère de Iruka. " Oui, qui est-ce ? " demande-t-elle et le petit en profite pour entrer discrètement à l'intérieur de la maison.

 

Il ouvre la porte de la chambre de Iruka en beuglant joyeusement " Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, Reborn ! C'est moi, Lambo ! "

 

Iruka cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de le pointer du doigt en demandant à son mentor " Tu le connais ? "

 

Reborn ignore royalement le petit enfant en disant " Retiens bien cette formule, d'accord ? "

 

Lambo s'énerve et saute vers Reborn en beuglant " Ne m'ignore pas bordel ! "

 

Reborn tend la main et lui donne un puissant coup, envoyant le pauvre enfant s'encastrer dans le mur. Iruka se lève tout de suite et vient voir le petit enfant qui glisse par terre. Il s'accroupit près de lui et lui demande d'une voix douce et rassurante " Bonjour, je m'appelle Iruka, et toi, qui es-tu ? "

 

Lambo le regarde, les yeux larmoyant qu'il essaye de retenir de tomber et beugle " Moi, Lambo, 5 ans, tueur de la famille Bovino, j'ai glissé ! Mes plats préférés sont le raisin et les sucettes ! Moi, l'ennemi juré de Reborn, j'ai glissé ! "

 

Un sourire bienveillant et amuser étire les lèvres d'Iruka en le regardant. ' _Il essaye de se présenter en pleurant, c'est mignon... mais c'est en même temps triste que ce pauvre petit soit déjà en train de faire des horreurs pareilles à son âge._ ' Il pose sa main sur ses cheveux afro et les ébouriffe en souriant. " Bienvenue chez moi, Lambo-kun. "

 

Le petit enfant lui sourit de toutes ses dents, se calment instantanément avant de tourner son attention vers le professeur à table. " Ça me fait si plaisir de te revoir, Reborn ! " dit-il en marchant rapidement vers lui.

 

Reborn continue de l'ignorer et pointe quelque chose dans son livre à Iruka. " Essaie de résoudre ça en utilisant cette formule. "

 

Lambo derrière, fait la moue et retient une nouvelle fois ses larmes avant de fouiller quelque chose dans sa coupe afro et sort finalement une grenade. " Tadam ! Meurs, Reborn ! " beugle-t-il en la lançant vers le professeur qui la rejette d'un revers vif de la main sur le petit enfant qui s'envole par la fenêtre, dans l'arbre sous le regard paniquer d'Iruka.

 

" Question suivante. " reprend le professeur alors qu'une explosion apparait dans l'arbre.

 

Iruka fronce des sourcils en voyant le petit enfant, heureusement vivant, tomber de l'arbre. Il plaque ses mains contre sa table et dévisage Reborn devant lui. " T'avais pas à aller aussi loin ! C'est qu'un enfant ! Et que tu as l'air de connaitre en plus ! "

 

" Je ne le connais pas. " réponds le professeur d'un air neutre. " La famille Bovino, dans la mafia, c'est du menu fretin, et moi, je ne parle pas au menu fretin ! " dit-il fièrement alors qu'une goutte apparaît sur le front du brun devant lui.

 

" Iru-kun ! " appelle sa mère en bas des escaliers. Iruka descend les escaliers et s'arrête en voyant le petit Lambo, tout égratigner en pleurant silencieusement tout en tenant le tablier de sa mère. " C'est un ami de Reborn-kun, non ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont battues ? " demande sa mère bienveillante.

 

Iruka hoche de la tête en souriant nerveusement. " En quelque sorte... "

 

" Iru-kun tu es le plus âgé que ces deux la alors, aide les à se réconcilier. " Elle pousse doucement Lambo en direction d'Iruka et dit en partant dans la cuisine " Je vais préparer le diner alors je te le confis. "

 

Lambo s'agrippe fermement à une jambe d'Iruka tout en continuant de pleurer silencieusement. Iruka soupir en grattant l'arrière de son crâne en regardant le petit enfant frotter son visage contre son pantalon. " Tu veux que j'aille te chercher Reborn ? " demande-t-il gentiment mais Lambo pleure encore plus fort en secouant négativement de la tête. ' _Il est vraiment effrayé... il faut que je lui change les idées._ ' Il pose sa main sur les cheveux du petit brun et lui demande doucement " Tu veux qu'on aille se promener dehors ? "

 

Lambo se calme et hoche doucement de la tête en lâchant la jambe d'Iruka. " H-Hai... "

 

Iruka lui sourit tendrement et lui tend la main. " Aller vient. " Lambo attrape sa main et Iruka prévient sa mère qu'il sort avant d'emmener le petit dehors. Ils se promènent silencieusement avant de s'installer sur une berge. Lambo continue de pleurer silencieusement, ce qui attriste Iruka. Il fouille dans la poche de son pantalon et sort un bonbon. " Tient, tu aimes les bonbons, n'est-ce pas ? "

 

Lambo prend le bonbon, l'ouvre et le mange avant de dire d'une voix douce, remplie de larmes " ... Lambo rêve de devenir le boss de la famille Bovino et... " Il renifle bruyamment, ses larmes se calmes pour le soulagement du brun. " et mettre l'humanité à mes pieds... mais mon boss m'a dit de battre la super première-classe des tireurs, Reborn... "

 

Iruka sourit tristement au petit enfant, au moins, il a arrêté de pleurer. " Tu as déjà rencontré Reborn avant ? "

 

Lambo hoche de la tête avec enthousiasme. " Ouais ! Quand j'ai été emmener pour la première fois au bar par mon boss, il était assis au bar, nous avons beaucoup parlés alors que c'était notre première rencontre. Je parlais beaucoup et lui écoutant silencieusement en faisant une bulle par son nez. "

 

' _Il dormait..._ ' pense avec amusement Iruka avant de se lever sous les yeux curieux du petit enfant. " Bien, maintenant que tu as arrêté de pleurer, je vais te ramener chez toi. " Lambo s'accroche à sa jambe une nouvelle fois en secouant négativement de la tête. ' _Je suis supposé faire quoi moi maintenant ? En tout cas, pas question de le laisser tout seul._ ' Une idée lui vient en tête et un sourire amuser apparaît sur ses lèvres. " Ça te dit d'aller manger une glace ? Et ensuite tu viendras manger à la maison le temps que quelqu'un vienne te chercher, ok ? "

 

Les grands yeux verts de Lambo s'illuminent en entendant cela, il lâche Iruka et bondit sur place. " Ouaiii ! Une glaaaace ! "

 

Iruka glousse avant de prendre Lambo dans ses bras et de le placer sur ses épaules pour le grand amusement du petit. " Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à ma mère sinon on va se faire disputer, ok ? " Lambo hoche vivement de la tête avant de tapoter à l'aide de ses jambes, le torse de Iruka pour qu'il se dépêche. Ils partent mangés leurs glaces et rentrent ensuite à la maison, Iruka laisse ensuite sa mère s'occuper de Lambo pendant qu'il va faire ses devoirs, se laver et ensuite aller se coucher.

 

Personne ne remarque une jeune femme regardée leur maison avec grand intérêt avant de repartir silencieusement.

 

Le week-end finit et son entrainement avec Yamamoto fait, il sort maintenant de chez lui en courant car il a dû attendre longtemps que Reborn finisse sa douche avant de prendre la sienne, donc, il a loupé son petit déjeuner. Il court dans la rue, une tartine à la bouche alors que sa mère et Lambo lui disent au revoir derrière. Il continue sa course quand une femme à vélo s'arrête devant lui, elle est plutôt grande, de longs cheveux raide rose/rouge, de grands yeux verts, un léger maquillage, un débardeur vert s'arrêtant au-dessus de son nombril, un pantalon en cuir noir, des boîtes noirs et de nombreux bracelets aux poignets. ' _Elle est plutôt mignonne..._ ' pense le brun en la regardant avec curiosité. La jeune femme lui sourit avant de lui tendre une canette de jus de fruit. " Tiens, prend ça. " Elle lui jette par surprise et Iruka n'arrive pas à la rattraper, déversant son contenue par terre alors qu'elle repart tranquillement.

 

Iruka gratte l'arrière de son crâne en regardant la canette à terre. " Mince alors... elle s'est ouverte... Mais je me demande pourquoi elle me l'a donné... " Il s'abaisse pour la ramasser mais s'arrête en remarquant quelque chose de sombre se dégager de cette canette. Plus haut, un corbeau sans l'odeur et tombe raide au sol sous le regard surpris d'Iruka qui recule d'un pas. " Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? "

 

Hors de question de toucher et cette canette, il reprend sa course à l'école et une fois arriver, il se dirige vers sa classe. En ouvrant la porte, il en directement face à face avec Gokudera qui lui sourit joyeusement. " Bien le bonjour, Dixième du nom ! "

 

Le brun rougit légèrement d'embarras et lui demande " Appelle moi par mon prénom s'il te plaît. "

 

" Non, le Dixième du nom reste le Dixième du nom ! "

 

À ce moment là, Yamamoto arrive gaiement derrière Iruka. " Oh, vous jouez encore à la mafia ? Ça a l'air marrant ! Laissez-moi aussi faire partie de votre ' famille ' ! "

 

Iruka soupir en entendant cela, le sportif croie toujours que c'est un jeu alors que pas du tout. Gokudera s'énerve en entendent cela, se sentant soudainement en danger. " Quoi ? Tu crois pouvoir devenir le bras droit du Dixième ?! " dit-il en grognant avant de pointer le grand brun sportif. " Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Son bras droit, c'est moi ! "

 

" Allez, laisse-moi entrer dans le groupe, plus on est de fous plus on rit, non ? "

 

Iruka soupir une nouvelle fois avant d'entendre une voix féminine derrière, ce sont Kyoko et sa meilleure amie qui parle. " Dites les gars, vous gênez le passage. "

 

La rousse sourit gaiement en les regardant. " Bonjour, Iruka-kun. "

 

" Bonjour les filles. " réponds le brun en souriant à son tour. " Désolé, on ne voulait pas déranger. "

 

La rousse hoche de la tête avant de pointer quelque chose plus bas. " C'est ton petit frère ? "

 

" Hein ? " questionne Iruka avant de regarder à son tour plus bas. Lambo est agrippé une nouvelle fois à sa jambe, les larmes aux yeux et ne veut pas le lâcher. " Depuis quand tu es là ? " demande-t-il calmement avant de tendre ses bras pour que le petit enfant vienne s'y blottir, ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs.

 

Gokudera et Yamamoto viennent près de lui pour étudier de plus près le petit enfant. " C'est qui lui ? " demande l'argenter avec dédain.

 

" Il est mignon ! " dit avec entrain le sportif en souriant.

 

Iruka pose Lambo par terre et s'accroupit devant lui pour être à son niveau. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que tu sais que c'est dangereux pour un enfant de se promener seul en ville comme ça ? N'importe qui peut te faire du mal ! " gronde d'une voix plutôt forte Iruka en fronçant des sourcils.

 

Lambo se met à pleurer bruyamment, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans le couloir. " Je suis désoléééé ! Je voulais jouer a-avec Reboooooorn ! " chouine le petit enfant.

 

Iruka roule des yeux et pose sa main sur les cheveux de l'enfant et lui caresse doucement les cheveux alors que Hibari arrive à ce moment-là pour voir ce qui se passe. " La prochaine fois que tu veux voir Reborn, demande à un adulte de ta famille pour demander à moi ou ma mère, ok ? " Lambo hoche de la tête avant de se jeter contre Iruka pour un câlin réconfortant, ce que fait tendrement le brun en souriant doucement. Hibari hausse un sourcil de curiosité avant d'approcher pour faire savoir sa présence, ne quittant pas des yeux Iruka et le petit enfant. Tous les élèves remarquent enfin sa présence et s'éloignent de lui pour qu'il puisse passer mais aussi de peur. Iruka le remarque à son tour et se relève en blottissant de manière protectrice Lambo contre lui. Il se courbe poliment et dit " Je suis désolé pour tout cela, je vais le ramener immédiatement. " dit-il avant de prendre son sac et de commencer à partir en marchant suivie de près par Gokudera.

 

" Revenez avant le début des cours ! " beugle Yamamoto en les regardant partir.

 

Hibari fronce du nez, quittant ses yeux d'Iruka que quand il ne peut plus l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir. " Vous allez rester longtemps agglutinés comme ça ? " demande-t-il calmement en regardant les élèves autour de lui qui se figent en l'entendant parler. Il fronce des sourcils en se murmurant à lui-même " Je vais m'occuper de son cas... "

 

Iruka et Gokudera vont dans la cour où il n'y a plus d'élèves et pose le petit enfant par terre. " Tu cherchais Reborn, c'est bien ça ? Et tu t'es perdu je parie. "

 

Lambo hoche de la tête et Gokudera met ses mains sur ses hanches en toisant Lambo. " Dixième du nom, qui est cet enfant ? On dirait qu'il connait Reborn. "

 

" Euh oui, ce sont des connaissances... " réponds vaguement Iruka.

 

Soudain, à l'évier pour boire dehors, des portes s'ouvrent pour laisser place à Reborn lui-même, assis sur un fauteuil rouge. " Ruka, les cours vont bientôt commencer ! Dépêches-toi de retourner dans ta classe. "

 

Iruka soupir et secoue la tête avec amusement. " Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne plus ? "

 

Reborn sourit malicieusement et explique " Toutes mes cachettes de l'école sont reliées par un passage secret. "

 

Lambo grimpe sur Iruka et se place sur sa tête, sa fougue soudainement revenue. Il pouffe de rire avant de déclarer " Tu es fait Reborn ! Toutes mes actions jusqu'à présent ont été faites pour que tu te montres ! "

 

Iruka sourit avec amusement croise les bras sur son torse. " Tu pleurais pour de vrai. "

 

Lambo a une goutte sur la tempe avant qu'il ne se reprenne, il saute de la tête à Iruka pour aller par terre et sort un lance-missile, pointer sur eux. Gokudera sort ses dynamites et se place devant le brun pour le protéger. " En arrière, Dixième du nom ! Je vais m'en occuper ! "

 

" Non, Gokudera-kun ! " beugle Iruka, Lambo est encore qu'un enfant, idiot certes, mais naïf.

 

L'argenter allume plusieurs cigarettes et allume ensuite ses dynamites avant de les jeter sur Lambo. C'est tellement rapide qu'Iruka n'a pas le temps de s'interposer pour protéger le petit enfant. Pour son soulagement, Lambo n'a rien, quelques égratignures et son arme est casser. Il pleure à chaudes larmes et fouille dans sa coupe afro pour en sortir un grand bazooka. Il le pose à terre, plonge dedans sous les regards curieux du brun et de l'argenter et tire sur une ficelle relier à la gâchette, déclenchant l'arme. De la fumée rose apparaît et manque d'étouffer Iruka mais il remarque une silhouette avancer vers eux. Il a des sandales marrons aux pieds, un pantalon beige retenu par une ceinture, une chemise à motif de vache attacher que par un bouton au niveau de ses abdominaux, une veste noire attacher au même niveau et avec aussi un bouton, un collier près du cou en forme de corne de taureau, des cheveux noirs un peu onduler mais bien coiffer, un œil fermé et l'autre ouvert est vert, ainsi que deux petites marques sous ses yeux. " Allons bon... " commence-t-il à dire d'une voix masculine et ennuyer. Il regarde autour de lui et sourit du coin de la bouche quand son regard croise celui du brun. " Cela faisait longtemps, jeune Iruka-n... je veux dire, jeune Dixième du nom. "

 

Iruka cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en se demandant qui cela peut bien être et Gokudera le fixe en penchant doucement à tête sur le coter. " Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part... "

 

Le nouvel arrivant sourit doucement en les saluant en mettant son index et son majeur près de sa tempe. " Merci de prendre soin du moi-même d'il y a 10 ans. Je suis Lambo, anciennement le pleurnichard. "

 

" Quoi ?! " beugle Iruka avant de se mettre à lui tourner autour en l'étudiant de haut en bas. " Tu es vraiment Lambo ? Tu es devenu tellement cool ! "

 

Lambo adolescent rougit légèrement mais sourit à ce compliment. Reborn le regarde en souriant normalement et dit " Je vois, le bazooka des 10 ans. C'est une arme assez répandue dans la famille Bovino. "

 

Lambo hoche de la tête et explique à son tour " La personne sur qui on a tiré avec le bazooka des 10 ans peut devenir celle qu'elle sera dans 10 ans mais ça ne dure que 5 minutes. "

 

Iruka hoche de la tête en comprenant enfin ce qui se passe, il lève son pouce en l'air en souriant du coin de la bouche. " Tu es classe ! "

 

Lambo sourit une nouvelle fois avant de porter son regard vers le professeur. " Yo Reborn, on dirait que tu ne me reconnais pas. C'est moi, Lambo, celui que tu as toujours ignoré. " dit-il en s'approchant de lui mais Reborn continue toujours de l'ignorer, le blessant légèrement. " Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que ça va se terminer en lutte de pouvoir. Je vais te montrer à quel point j'ai changé en 10 ans. " Il sort ses cornes jaunes et les place sur son crâne en beuglant avec des éclairs qui commencent à apparaitre autour de lui " Thunder Set ! " Ses cornes se mettent à briller sous le regard impressionner du brun. " Mes cornes ont une tension d'un million de volts. " Il se met à charger le petit professeur en beuglant " Elettrico Cornuta ! " Reborn change son lézard Léon en canne et frappe le crâne de Lambo qui s'arrête immédiatement de bouger. " Je... dois... résister... " commence à grogner Lambo avant de s'enfuir en courant et en pleurant. ' _Il y a des choses que ne change pas à ce que je vois..._ ' pense avec amusement Iruka.

 

Après cela, Iruka et Gokudera reviennent en cours, en retard bien évidemment. À la pause de midi, les deux bruns et l'argenter partent sur le toit de l'école pour pouvoir déjeuner leurs bentos. " Quel mâtiner bien charger... " soupir Iruka en défaisant le nœud du tissu qui protège sa boîte de bento.

 

Yamamoto ouvre son bento et répond avec enthousiasme " Même si tu n'as fait qu'aider un enfant égaré. "

 

Gokudera fronce des sourcils en voyant cet intrus pour lui et demande d'un air grognon " Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, le joueur de baseball ? "

 

" Un repas est encore meilleur quand on le prend sous un ciel bleu. " dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au brun à côté de lui qui hoche joyeusement de la tête.

 

" Yamamoto a raison. " chantonne Iruka en ouvrant sa boîte de bento mais il déchante rapidement en voyant la même fumer violette que celle de la cannette de ce matin sortir de son bento et empoisonner des corbeaux qui passaient au-dessus.

 

Gokudera se penche pour observer le bento violet et murmure en réalisant quelque chose " C-C'est... "

 

" Tu ferais mieux de ne pas manger ça. " dit Reborn qui était au-dessus d'eux. " Une seule bouchée et tu iras droit au paradis. " Il regarde dans une direction et dit " Montre toi, je sais que tu es là, Bianchi. "

 

La porte vers l'escalier s'ouvre pour montrer la jeune femme qui a donné la canette de soda à Iruka. D'ailleurs, le brun se lève avec surprise en la fixant. " Ah, c'est la fille de ce matin ! "

 

" Grande sœur... " souffle Gokudera avant de se plier en deux à cause d'un gros mots de ventre, Iruka peut même entendre son ventre tellement il grogne fort.

 

" C'est ta soeur ? " demande Iruka en s'approchant de lui pour voir comment il va.

 

La jeune femme marche vers eux en se déhanchant légèrement, tout sourire en voyant son petit frère. " Ça faisait longtemps, Hayato. " Elle regarde ensuite Reborn qui la salut, ce qui la fait rougir. Elle entortille une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et détourne le regard, soudainement timide. " Je suis venue pour te ramener, Reborn. Refaisons des missions de grande envergure, tu devrais vivre dans les dangers et l'excitation du monde parallèle. "

 

" Je te l'est déjà dit, Bianchi, je dois compléter l'éducation de Ruka. "

 

Bianchi pose sa main sur sa joue rougissante. " Mon pauvre Reborn ! Cela veut dire que tu ne seras pas libre tant que le Dixième du nom ne meurt, disons dans un infortuné accident. " Iruka fronces des sourcils en entendant cela, il ne le sent pas. La jeune femme leur tourne le dos et commence à s'avancer vers la porte. " Je rentre pour l'instant, quand j'aurais élimine... Je veux dire, si jamais il arrivait malheur au Dixième du nom, je reviendrais te chercher. "

 

Iruka la regarde partir alors que Gokudera est toujours au sol et que Yamamoto finit de manger son bento. ' _Je suis devenu sa cible... Pourquoi toutes les personnes que connaît Reborn sont des tarés ?_ ' pense le brun avant de porter son attention sur l'argenter. Ils l'emmènent à l'infirmerie qui est, bien évidemment, absente. Ils installent l'argenter dans le lit et Yamamoto se propose d'aller chercher l'infirmière pendant que Iruka et Reborn le surveillent. Le futur peut-être chef de la mafia regarde tristement son ami qui tremble des pieds à la tête avant de porter son attention sur le bébé assis sur un barreau du lit. " C'est quoi cette histoire avec sa sœur ? "

 

" On l'appelle ' Bianchi la Scorpionne Venimeuse ', c'est une tueuse indépendante. Sa spécialité, c'est le Poison Cooking, elle fait manger de la nourriture empoisonnée à ses victimes. Elle est également ma maitresse. "

 

Iruka plaque sa main contre son front en rougissant légèrement. " J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir la dernière partie... "

 

Gokudera ouvre faiblement les yeux en grognant doucement, ce qui attire tout de suite l'attention d'Iruka qui se rue à ses coter, l'air inquiet. L'argenter porte son regard un peu vague vers le brun et lui dit d'une voix faible " Pardonne-moi, Dixième... Je me montre sous un aspect bien pitoyable. Quand je vois le visage de ma sœur... " Devant le regard curieux d'Iruka, il décide d'expliquer. " C'était le jour de mes 6 ans... On donnait beaucoup de réception dans notre château... " Iruka hausse un sourcil, un château ? Il doit être bourrer aux as. " Je devais donner un récital de piano devant tous nos invités et ce fut ce jour-là que ma sœur me cuisina des biscuits pour la première fois... Je n'ai réalisé que plus tard que ma sœur pouvait changer tout ce qu'elle cuisinait en Poison Cooking. Bien évidemment, le récital fut un véritable désastre mais le problème c'est que... "

 

Iruka croise les bras sur sa chaise, en souriant avec un peu d'amusement." Laisse-moi deviner, ils ont adorés ? "

 

Gokudera fait la grimace et hoche de la tête. " Mon père était aux anges, il a donc augmenté le nombre de représentations... A partir de ce jour-là, je devais manger les biscuits de ma sœur à chaque récital. Cette peur a fini par s'incruster en moi et maintenant, dès que je vois ma sœur, j'ai des douleurs d'estomac. "

 

" Mon pauvre.. " souffle Iruka en posant sa main sur son épaule comme soutient. " Je compatis. "

 

Après cette discussion, Yamamoto revient avec l'infirmière pour qu'elle puisse soigner l'argenter, Iruka doit donc retourner en salle de classe avec Yamamoto mais heureusement pour les garçons, les filles vont bientôt avoir fini leur cour de cuisine et donc, ramener de quoi manger. Ils sont assis sur des tables en attendant l'arrivée des filles. Yamamoto se tourne vers Iruka, un air un peu peiné. " Pas de chance pour Gokudera, avoir mal au ventre à un moment pareil. "

 

Iruka hoche de la tête et c'est à ce moment-là que la porte de la classe s'ouvre en grand sur les filles de leur classe avec en tête la meilleure amie de Kyoko. " Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire goûter les gâteaux qu'on a faits en cours d'économie domestique... aux garçons ! "

 

Tous les garçons présents en on l'eau à la bouche en voyant tous ces gâteaux qui leur sont présentés, certains même espère que la fille qu'il aime leur donne un gâteau. La plupart des filles sont déçues en ne voyant pas l'argenter de leur classe présente mais bon, tant pis. Yamamoto pose son bras sur une épaule d'Iruka et lui demande joyeusement quel gâteau il va prendre. Iruka réfléchit et répond que n'importe lequel lui ira, tant qu'il est comestible. Il repère alors entre les filles, Bianchi avec un gâteau empoisonner en main et l'échange avec celui de Kyoko qui ne s'en rend pas compte. Il se rue entre les filles pour pouvoir retrouver la grande sœur de l'argenter mais rien, elle a disparu. C'est alors que Kyoko lui propose de manger innocemment son gâteau et Iruka recule d'un pas en fixant avec crainte le gâteau. Kyoko devient triste et légèrement blessée mais Iruka commence à avancer lentement sa main pour le prendre. C'est à ce moment-là que Yamamoto arrive pour prendre un gâteau de Kyoko lui aussi. Il s'apprête à le mettre en bouche mais Iruka frappe violemment dans les deux parts de gâteaux qui commencent à monter dans les airs. Reborn qui est dans le bâtiment à coter, Leon transformer en sniper, vise le front d'Iruka. " Tu as bien protégé tes proches, c'est digne d'un vrai parrain. "

 

Il tire deux balles, une rouge qui va dans le front d'Iruka et une violette qui va dans son estomac. Iruka tombe au sol avant de se relever en déchirant ses vêtements, une flamme sur le front. " Je vais manger ce gâteau grâce à ma dernière volonté ! " beugle Iruka avant de sauter en l'air pour manger les deux parts de bateaux empoisonnés sous le regard choquer de Bianchi car son Poison Cooking ne marche pas. Reborn sourit fièrement, la balle violette est conçue pour pouvoir tout manger, un vrai estomac en béton.

 

Iruka n'est toujours pas satisfait, il a encore faim, il mange alors rapidement tous les gâteaux que les filles ont faits. Sa flamme disparaît à la dernière boucher et personne ne remarque le petit Lambo qui a senti la douce odeur de gâteau et qui en voulait. Pour sa plus grande peine, il n'y a plus de gâteau, il sort alors son bazooka et l'active, laissant place à Lambo 10 ans plus tard. À ce moment là, Bianchi revient avec un grand gâteau empoisonner mais s'arrête, surprise en voyant Lambo du futur devant elle.

 

Dans l'infirmerie, Gokudera a enfin l'illumination, il sait où il a vu la même tête que Lambo.

 

Reborn sort une photo en disant avec amusement " Ah oui, cet idiot ressemble beaucoup à l'ancien petit copain de Bianchi. " Il montre la photo à Iruka et effectivement, Lambo ressemble beaucoup à l'ex de Bianchi qui s'appelle Roméo.

 

Bianchi rougit en fixant Lambo plutôt perdu. " Roméo, tu étais donc toujours en vie. " dit-elle d'une voix douce avant que son visage se change pour être extrêmement en colère. " Prends ça ! " beugle-t-elle en mettant son gâteau dans le visage de Lambo qui en tombe raide sur le sol.

 

Reborn sourit avec amusement en expliquant à Iruka surpris. " Bianchi et son ex se sont séparés à cause d'une dispute apparemment. " Iruka se rue sur Lambo qui ne bouge plus, complètement K.O alors que la jeune femme s'en va, remonter.

 

Le soir, en rentrant chez lui avec Gokudera pour faire leurs devoirs, sa mère le prévient qu'un nouveau professeur l'attend dans sa chambre. Ils montent dans la chambre pour se faire accueillir par Reborn et Bianchi. La jeune femme explique que c'est Reborn qui lui a demandé de l'aider pour enseigner au futur chef de la mafia Vongola, l'économie domestique et l'art. Iruka soupir en voyant son ami plier en deux sur le sol. ' _Bon au moins, je ne suis plus sa cible désormais... mais va falloir faire attention à ce qu'elle ne cuisine pas..._ ' Dehors, Lambo sent de la nourriture dans la maison d'Iruka, heureusement pour lui, la mère du brun ouvre la porte et le fait entrer joyeusement en disant que c'est Bianchi qui a préparé le gouter. Lambo veut s'enfuir en entendant cela, terroriser mais la mère ne le remarque pas et le fait entrer.

 

Un beau matin, alors que Iruka et Reborn sont en route pour aller à l'école, une jeune fille, châtain, qu'ils ont déjà rencontrés, marche en équilibre sur un murée et elle rougit de plaisir en voyant Reborn. " Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Miura Haru. " se présente la jeune fille à Reborn.

 

" Je sais, tu nous suis souvent quand on va à l’école. "

 

Haru sourit joyeusement, il se souvient d'elle et ça lui fait extrêmement plaisir. " Veux-tu être mon ami ? "

 

" Si tu veux. " réponds Reborn.

 

Elle pousse un cri de plaisir et commence à tomber du muret, Iruka s'apprête à la rattraper mais elle retombe sur ses jambes, toute contente d'elle. Elle regarde ensuite Reborn en rougissant un peu plus, l'air gêner et demande timidement " Erm... Uhm... C'est plutôt soudain mais... est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin... " Elle place ses bras contre elle. " Comme ça ? "

 

Iruka ne dit rien mais est complètement blasé alors que son professeur répond d'un ton neutre " Ne me touche pas si facilement. " Devant le regard curieux de la jeune fille, il répond tout en transformant son lézard en pistolet " Parce que je suis un tueur. "

 

La jeune fille est complètement choquée par ce que vient de dire le bébé alors que Iruka tourne son regard vers le bébé. " Reborn, ne dit pas des choses comme ça en plein milieu de la r- " mais il se fait couper quand Haru le gifle sur la joue.

 

Haru est très énervée et fusille du regard Iruka qui pose sa main sur sa joue rouge et chaude, surpris par ce soudain coup. " T'es un bâtard ! Qu'est-ce que t'a raconter à ce pauvre bébé ? " beugle-t-elle alors que Iruka la regarde avec pure surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire gifler. ' _Il va falloir que je travaille mes réflexes !_ '. " Les bébés sont des anges au cœur pur ! " Elle agrippe Iruka par le col de sa chemise et le secoue dans tous les sens mais Iruka ne fait rien, il ne s'attaque pas aux autres sans raison. " Tu essaies de détruire leur pureté avec ton esprit malsain ? " Elle arrête de secouer Iruka en fixant son regard sur le bébé. " Je te ferai des câlins plus tard. En premier lieu, je dois protéger Reborn-chan de ce démon ! "

 

Un rire gras et enfantin se fait entendre, un rire distinct qu'Iruka reconnaît tout de suite. " Lambo-san arrive ! " beugle le petit brun en sautant d'un poteau à une corde, il sort deux grenades roses de ses cheveux mais il tombe par terre vu que ses deux mains ne tiennent plus la corde. Il se relève en tremblant tout en murmurant à lui-même, les larmes aux yeux " Je... dois... résister... "

 

Haru se précipite vers Lambo avant que Iruka n'est le temps de le faire. " Oh non, tu va bien petit ? " Elle le prend dans ses bras et le place devant elle pour l'étudier avant qu'elle rougisse une nouvelle fois et pousse un petit cri hystérique. " Kyaaaah ! Il est trop mignon ! " beugle-t-elle avant de le plaquer contre elle pour le câliner, ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à Lambo. Haru se retourne et voit Iruka en train de courir avec Reborn sur la tête, le brun voulait rester pour aider le petit enfant mais Reborn l'a obligé à partir. " On réglera ça une autre fois ! "

 

Pendant les cours, ils ont reçu un contrôle, Gokudera a eu 100/100 et Iruka et Yamamoto on eut des scores négatifs, le sportif a eu 20/100 et Iruka 40/100. Iruka est tout de même très fier de lui, il a augmenté sa note de plusieurs points, il a presque la moyenne, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Ils ont alors tous les deux un devoir supplémentaire à rendre le lendemain. Après les cours, en rentrant chez lui, Iruka se fait aborder par Yamamoto qui propose qu'ils fassent le devoir ensemble, ce qu'Iruka accepte joyeusement. Ils invitent aussi Gokudera vu qu'il a eu un score parfait, il pourra les aider à comprendre des formules. Une fois tout ce petit monde arrivés, ils s'installent à la table basse dans la chambre d'Iruka pour pouvoir étudier. Par contre, Haru est devant chez Iruka et essaye de trouver un moyen de pénétrée à l'intérieur de la maison pour pouvoir sauver le pauvre petit Reborn mais elle se fait remarquer par la mère d'Iruka qui la fait entrer, croyant que c'est une amie de son fils.

 

Les garçons sont en train d'étudier des problèmes de mathématiques et Iruka est agréablement surpris de voir que Yamamoto semble bien s'en sortir, ce que remarque le sportif qui pouffe doucement de rire. " Une fois que tu lis le manuel, c'est tout de suite plus facile. "

 

Gokudera prend sa feuille pour voir sa réponse et est dépité en voyant ce qu'il a écrit. " C-C'est juste. " Il aurait voulu se moquer un peu de Yamamoto, dommage. ' _Ses notes sont mauvaises juste parce que le baseball lui prend trop de temps._ ' pense Iruka en croisant les bras sur son torse mais il ne s'avoue pas vaincu.

 

Il étudie son problème pour essayer de le résoudre. Yamamoto dit alors en regardant son cahier d'exercices " Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi la question 7. "

 

Gokudera pouffe alors de rire de manière narquoise en dévisageant de toute sa hauteur intellectuel Yamamoto. " T'es toujours un idiot, Yamamoto ! Pas vrai, Dixième du nom ? "

 

Il jette un regard vers Iruka qui lui sourit d'un air désoler et un peu vexer. " Tu sais... j'arrive à peine à comprendre la moitié des exercices... "

 

Une longue goutte de sueur coule à l'arrière de la nuque de l'argenter, il ne voulait pas blesser son chef et il essaye alors de se rattraper. " Dixième du nom ! Montre-nous ton pouvoir en répondant à la question 7 en un rien de temps ! "

 

Iruka regarde l'exercice en question et le lit à haute voix. " Si vous avez une pile de 100 feuilles, faisant chacune 11,5 cm de côté et qu'elles sont lâchées ensemble à une distance de trois mètres au-dessus du sol, démontrez que lorsque les feuilles atteignent le sol, la pile reste intacte... " Il imagine tous les calculs possibles à faire pour résoudre ce problème mais rien à faire. De la fumée commence même à sortir de ses oreilles sous les regards paniquer et compatissant de Gokudera et Yamamoto.

 

À ce moment là, Haru entre dans la chambre avec un plateau de boisson et de quoi manger en main. " Voilà à manger ! "

 

Iruka se retourne vers elle et hausse un sourcil en la voyant, il n'a pas oublié la gifle magistrale qu'elle lui a mise le matin même. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " En plus de l'avoir giflé ce matin, elle ose s'incruster chez lui maintenant.

 

Haru fronce des sourcils, devant extrêmement sérieuse en le dévisageant. " Je m'assure que Reborn-chan ne subisse pas de mauvaise influence ! "

 

Elle distribue les boissons pour tout le monde sur la table et s'assoit derrière eux en foudroyant du regard Iruka qui ne sait plus où se mettre, il essaye quand même d'en faire abstraction mais difficile vu qu'elle grogne aussi. Yamamoto prend une gorgée avant de demander " C'est une de tes connaissances du collège Midori, Iruka ? "

 

Iruka penche la tête sur le coter en réfléchissant à où il a bien pu entendre le nom du collège. " Midori... Ce n'est pas une école prestigieuse pour filles ? " Il observe un peu plus Haru qui continue de soutenir fervemment son regard. " C'est bien l'uniforme, non ? "

 

Haru hoche de la tête et Yamamoto a alors une idée. " Elle peut probablement résoudre ce problème. "

 

Iruka hoche de la tête joyeusement et Haru fait de même, toujours si sérieuse. " J'ai compris. Si je résous ce problème, alors vous ne vous approcherez plus de Reborn-chan ! "

 

Le brun se tourne vers son professeur, confortablement installé sur son fauteuil en train de boire sa boisson à la paille. " Mais c'est à Reborn de décider. " réponds Iruka.

 

Gokudera prend la feuille d'exercice et la tend devant le visage de la jeune fille et dit d'une manière hautaine " Intéressant ! Vas-y, si tu t'en sens capable ! "

 

Haru accepte le défie et étudie minutieusement le problème pour pouvoir le résoudre sous le regard inquiet d'Iruka, elle a déjà vu un problème dans le genre, donc, elle pourra y arriver. Elle passe plusieurs heures à essayer de le résoudre, le soleil est même déjà coucher quand elle beugle en posant la feuille sur la table " Je suis désolée ! Je n'y arrive pas ! "

 

Gokudera se lève, furieux du temps qu'elle leur a fait gâcher. " Alors pourquoi t'as dit que tu pouvais résoudre ce problème, espèce de menteuse ?! "

 

" J'ai juste dit que j'allais y jeter un œil ! " rétorque la châtain. " Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais y arriver ! " Elle renifle et commence à se lamenter sur la table. " Et tu me traites de menteuse... "

 

Iruka fronce des sourcils et jette un regard à son ami. " Tu n'aurais pas du la faire pleurée, Gokudera-kun. "

 

Reborn hoche de la tête, toujours dans son fauteuil. " Nous les mafieux, devons traiter les femmes avec respect. "

 

Devant les regards appuyés du groupe, surtout de Iruka qu'il respecte plus que tout, il abdique et se penche vers Haru qui continue de chouiner. " E-Euh... pardon... "

 

Un bruit de fenêtre qui s'ouvre se fait entendre et une petite queue de vache dépasse des rideaux verts ainsi qu'une voix enfantine qui chante. Lambo entre dans la chambre en chantant et dansant. " Mais qui es-tu ? Je suis Lambo ! Mais qui suis-je ? Tu es Lambo ! Laaaambo-san ! " Il arrête néanmoins sa petite prestation en voyant le regard furieux de Gokudera qui ne peut pas du tout l'encadrer.

 

" Kawaii... " murmure Iruka sous le regard outrer de Gokudera.

 

Lambo déambule entre les grands pour pouvoir aller dans le lit et dormir mais son nez capte l'odeur des biscuits sur la table. Il se goinfre comme un porc sur les jambes d'Iruka et finit ensuite par s'endormir. Iruka le transporte jusqu'à son lit et l'installe confortablement dedans sous un regard bienveillant et attendri, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'adorer ce petit enfant. Après cela, Haru a enfin une idée qui pourrait les aider. " Je sais ! Si c'est un problème pour collégiens, alors un adulte pourra surement le résoudre ! "

 

Iruka hoche de la tête avant de réfléchir. " Mais à qui demander ? Ma mère doit surement être en train de préparer le diner pour ce soir... "

 

Haru sourit joyeusement en penchant légèrement de la tête. " J'avais quelqu'un en tête, elle était dans la cuisine avec moi, elle s'appelle Bianchi-san ! "

 

Et quand on parle du loup, la porte s'entre-ouvre sur Bianchi. " Je vous amène quelque chose à manger. " Elle s'apprête à entrer mais Gokudera se jette sur la porte pour ne pas la faire entrer mais elle résiste bien. " Laisse-moi entrer. " Yamamoto la salut joyeusement et l'argenter l'engueule pour ça. " Hayato, tu fais trop attention à la féminité de ta grande sœur. "

 

" Mais non ! " beugle Gokudera avant de refermer la porte brusquement, laissant sa sœur derrière. Il la maintient fermer mais sent de la chaleur dégager de la poignée et effectivement, elle fond. Il se recule brusquement et Bianchi entre en souriant.

 

Elle a un petit plateau avec des gâteaux roses, verts et violet sur l'une de ses mains. " Alors, comment as-tu trouvé mon Poison Cooking ? La puissance de mon Sakura-Mochi dissolvant. "

 

Iruka a un sourcil qui saute en voyant sa porte maintenant ruiner, il va bien sûr falloir la changer et rapidement. ' _Cette femme cuisine des choses vraiment effrayantes..._ ' pense Iruka en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson mais il se lève en voyant Gokudera avoir un gros mal de ventre et s'écrouler par terre. Il le soulève et le place dans son lit, juste à côté de Lambo qui continue de dormir comme un bien heureux. Une fois cela fait, ils expliquent la situation à Bianchi qui accepte de les aider, elle prend la feuille en main et commence à l'étudier mais vu que ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour, elle s'en contre fiche, elle déchire le papier d'Iruka en petits morceaux et part sans se retourner. Iruka lui, est dépiter, c'était sa fiche de travail, heureusement que Yamamoto a encore la sienne pour qu'il puisse tout recopier. Par contre, Haru ne s'avoue pas vaincue, son père est un professeur de mathématiques à l'université alors, elle l'appelle pour qu'il puisse venir l'aider à résoudre le problème pour pouvoir ensuite embarquer avec elle Reborn qui dort tranquillement dans son hamac.

 

Au bout d'un certain temps, son père arrive et étudie le dit problème minutieusement et pendant un long moment. " Vous n'êtes pas capables de résoudre ce problème, c'est un problème du niveau universitaire. " explique le père de la jeune fille. " Vous ne pouvez pas le prouver puisque ça ne peut pas arriver. "

 

" Vraiment ? " demande Iruka un peu soulager, il avait peur de passer pour un idiot alors qu'il étudie maintenant.

 

Le père hoche de la tête en les regardant. " Oui, même moi en tant que professeur d'université, je ne peux pas le résoudre. "

 

" Non, on peut le résoudre. " réponds Reborn dans son lit, il s'assoit et explique alors " Vous n'avez pas pensé que les feuilles pouvaient être collées entre elles dès le départ. Au moment de la chute, la colle les gardera unie. "

 

Le père de Haru souffle, très impressionné par cette théorie. " Je n'y avais pas pensé ! " Il fixe le petit avant de réaliser quelque chose. " Ces rouflaquettes... Vous devez être... Borin ! " beugle-t-il d'admiration avant d'en faire les éloges aux enfants présents. " Il n'apparaît que très rarement dans des congrès scientifiques, il a résolu des problèmes qu'on croyait insolubles. Le mathématicien de génie, le Professeur Borin ! "

 

Les enfants soufflent de surprise et d'admiration en même temps, ils tournent leurs regards vers Reborn qui dort à point fermer. Haru se lève alors et commence à avancer vers le professeur en disant joyeusement sous le regard inquiet d'Iruka " C'est bon alors, Reborn-chan peut venir habiter chez moi. "

 

Elle s'apprête à le toucher quand Reborn se réveille d'un coup. " C'est moi qui aie résolu le problème, il y a donc match nul. " Il regarde du coin de l'œil la jeune fille faire la moue, boudant. " Je te l'ai dit, tant que je n'aurais pas fait de Ruka un dixième parrain exemplaire de la mafia, je ne pourrais pas partir de cette maison. " explique-t-il avant de se rendormir.

 

Après cela, ils finissent les exercices et tout le monde peut enfin rentrer chez eux.

 

Le lendemain, Iruka est en route pour l'école quand il ressent une présence derrière lui, ses muscles se bandent d'anticipation mais il fait comme si de rien n'était. Après un bon moment, il se retourne pour voir une personne derrière lui habiller d'une combinaison complète de hockey et un bâton de hockey en main. ' _C'est bien ma veine de me faire agresser en pleine rue comme ça, je vais essayer de le distancer._ ' pense Iruka avant de se mettre à courir dans une direction. Il passe par plusieurs rues mais la personne qui le poursuit est tenace, il ne lâche pas l'affaire. Arriver sur un pont, Iruka est maintenant agacé de se faire poursuivre ainsi, il s'arrête et foudroie du regard la personne qui s'arrête devant lui, essouffler. " Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ? " grogne-t-il à la personne qui reprend son souffle.

 

" I-Iruka-san... Bonjour. " lui répond une voix féminine à l'intérieur entre plusieurs grandes inspirations d'air. Elle retire son casque pour dévoiler que ce n'est nul autre que Haru avec des énormes cernes sous les yeux et le teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. " C'est moi, Haru, qui n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à force de réfléchir. "

 

Le brun soupir de soulagement avant de secouer sa tête tout en levant les yeux en l'air. " Et cette tenue ? "

 

" Si Reborn-chan est vraiment un tueur, alors toi qui veut devenir le dixième parrain de la mafia, tu dois être très fort ! "

 

Iruka hausse un sourcil en penchant la tête sur le coter. " Hein ? "

 

Elle remet son casque avant de brandir sa crosse de hockey devant elle et dit d'une voix déterminer " Si tu gagnes, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, je ne t'ennuierai plus avec Reborn-chan ! Je te défie ! " Elle lève sa crosse en l'air pour le taper mais elle est bien lourde et commence à vaciller en arrière. " Oh non non non ! "

 

Iruka s'apprête à venir l'aider pour qu'elle se remette correctement sur ses pieds mais elle y arrive toute seule et donne un coup de crosse qu'Iruka arrive à esquiver facilement, même s'il s'est mis à faire du Taijutsu et que ces réflexes et sa technique de combat c'est améliorer, il est un amateur mais Haru est tellement lente que même un amateur arriverait à l'esquiver sans difficulté. Plus loin, Gokudera et Yamamoto arrivent ensemble pour l'agacement de l'argenter, ils habitent dans le même quartier alors c'est normal qu'ils partent ensemble, surtout que Yamamoto considère Gokudera comme un ami. Gokudera à une cigarette a la bouche et râle quand, d'un coup, il entend la voix d'Iruka qui demande à quelqu'un d'arrêter de l'attaquer. Il regarde sur le pont pour voir le brun en train d'esquiver les attaques d'une personne en tenue de hockey avec une crosse aux mains. Iruka esquive une fois de plus une attaque quand il entend Gokudera l'appelé. " Dixième du nom ! Écartes-toi ! "

 

Le brun regarde en l'air pour voir arriver plusieurs dynamites vers eux. Il s'écarte et pointe du doigt les dynamites à Haru pour qu'elle puisse s'écarter aussi mais elle ne le fait pas. " Tu crois que je suis naïve à ce point ? " demande-t-elle avant de finalement regardée en l'air et est paniquée en voyant les bombes arriver vers elle, elle n'a pas le temps de les esquiver.

 

Une fois la fumer dissiper, Haru n'est plus sur le pont, Iruka regarde par-dessus le pont avec panique pour voir la jeune fille dans l'eau en train de se débattre pour ne pas se noyer à cause de son armure trop lourde. Iruka enlève rapidement sa veste et pose son sac avant de grimper sur la barrière du pont pour pouvoir sauter et sauver Haru. Reborn apparaît rapidement et tire trois balles juste à temps car Iruka vient de sauter, une flamme de la dernière volonté dans son front et deux autres dans ses jambes qui font maintenant des hélices de bateaux. " Yaaaah ! Je sauverais Haru avec ma dernière volonté ! "

 

Iruka plonge dans l'eau en déchirant au passage son uniforme et rattrape juste à temps Haru qui commence à couler dans l'eau. Il la ramène sur le rebord et la flamme s'éteint aussi rapidement qu'elle est apparu ainsi que les balles dans ses jambes. Gokudera et Yamamoto viennent tout de suite les rejoindre et leurs donnes des serviettes qui devaient être normalement utilisés pour le sport. Iruka soupir de soulagement en finissant de s'essuyer pendant que Haru a sa tête entre ses genoux, semblant un peu honteuse. L'argenter du groupe la toise en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et grogne " J'espère que ça t'aura servi de leçon, de chercher le Dixième du nom ! "

 

Yamamoto se penche vers elle en disant d'une voix plutôt douce " Une fille ne devrait pas se comporter comme tu l'as fait. "

 

Ils ne remarquent pas Kyoko et sa meilleure amie arrivées et les repérées.

 

Haru relève alors la tête et commence à beugler " Accroche-toi ! Yaaaaaah ! " Ce qui fait sursauter Iruka qui ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout. " Avec ma dernière volonté, je sauverais Haru ! " Elle se met à rougir et à sourire niaisement devant les regards confus des garçons. " Je pensais qu'on ne voyait ça qu'a la télévision. "

 

" Iruka-kun ! " interpelle Kyoko en arrivant vers eux en souriant joyeusement. " Tu nages dès le matin ? Tu n'a pas froid ? "

 

Iruka se regarde des pieds à la tête, il avait oublier qu'il était encore en boxer, il rougit et gratte son nez, il a toujours des sentiments pour la jeune fille, même si ils sont moins fort qu'avant. " Euh... enfaite... " commence-t-il à bégayant mais Haru le coupe en beuglant de nouveaux.

 

" Je sauverais Haru avec ma dernière volonté ! " continue de beugler Haru en sautillant sur place avant de rougir une nouvelle fois en regardant Iruka, elle s'approche de lui, collant limite son corps contre le sien et dit d'une voix douce " Iruka-san, tu as été... merveilleux. " Elle se met alors à chantonner en rougissant un peu plus " Di-xi-ème~ Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. "

 

Iruka rougit à son tour et s'écarte brusquement d'elle pour avoir un peu d'espace entre eux. " Q-Quoi ?! "

 

Haru se recolle à lui en disant en ronronnant " J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, Dixième ! " Elle se met à le poursuivre pour le prendre dans ses bras mais Iruka l'esquive de nouveau, il ne veut pas que Haru fasse ça, surtout devant Kyoko.

 

Plus haut, Hibari les regarde en fronçant des sourcils, surtout Iruka, il a remarqué qu'il a pris un peu de muscles depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu en boxer devant l'école. " Hm, ça m'écœure de voir ça. " dit-il en regardant la fille poursuivre le brun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la fin du deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'ils vous plaises :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages et univers de Naruto et Reborn ne m'appartienne pas.

Quelques jours après, Iruka est en train de finir de s'habiller rapidement après sa douche, il est en retard et le petit déjeuner est déjà servi. Il a pris beaucoup trop de temps à faire ses katas ce matin, il voulait le réussir parfaitement. Il est tout de même très fier de lui, il arrive à en faire quelques-uns maintenant, comme s'il en avait toujours fait mais il n'est pas encore parfait ou n'arrive pas à faire les plus compliquer. Il descend les escaliers et se retient de soupirer en voyant le monde qu'il y a maintenant à table. ' _Bah, ça sera plus animé et convivial comme ça._ ' pense Iruka en souriant joyeusement avant de venir à table lui aussi pour manger son petit déjeuner copieux qui l'attend. Après avoir mangé et avoir fini de s’apprêter, il sort dehors pour pouvoir aller en cours mais dès qu'il sort de chez lui, Haru l'attend en rougissant avec quelque chose de plutôt imposant dans les bras. Elle court vers lui, tout sourire. " Iruka-san ! " dit-elle mais l'un de ses pieds cogne contre l'autre et elle tombe par terre ainsi que son gros paquet.

 

" Tu va bien, Haru-chan ? " demande Iruka en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

 

Elle relève la tête, un léger saignement de nez qui s'arrête rapidement, elle accepte la main offerte en rougissant de plus belle et reprend son paquet dans les bras. " Oui ! C'est moi que tu as sauvée l'autre jour et c'est moi que tu as promis d'épouser ! Mirua Haru. " Iruka a une goutte sur la tempe car il n'a jamais promis un truc pareil. " Iruka-san, accepte ce bento que je t'ai préparé ! " dit-elle en lui tendant le gros paquet.

 

Iruka cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. " Un bento ? Vraiment ? "

 

" J'ai travaillé dur depuis avant-hier pour le faire ! "

 

Le brun sourit doucement, il peut remarquer les nombreux pansements sur ses doigts. ' _Je ne peux pas refuser alors qu'elle y a mis tout son cœur dedans._ ' Il tend ses deux mains et attrape le bento en se courbant poliment. " Merci, Haru-chan, je le mangerais jusqu’à la dernière miette. "

 

Elle rougit et détourne le regard en gesticulant timidement. " Ce n'est rien... Pour Iruka-san, celui qui deviendra le chef de la mafia, ce n'est rien. "

 

' _Eh merde, à cause de Reborn, elle le sait maintenant._ ' pense Iruka en suant mais heureusement que Kyoko arrive pour interrompre leur conversation. " Salut, Iruka-kun. " dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant eux et sourit joyeusement en les regardant. " Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux. "

 

' _Bon au moins, je sais maintenant que je ne l’intéresse pas._ ' pense Iruka un peu dépiter. Haru se penche légèrement pour saluer la nouvelle et dit de sa voix normale " Je m’appelle Miura Haru du collège Midori. je suis un peu négligée mais j’espère que nous nous entendrons bien. "

 

Kyoko fait de même et répond d'un air enjouer " Je m'appelle Sasagawa Kyoko, je suis dans la même classe qu'Iruka-kun. Ravie de te rencontrer. " Iruka sourit en regardant les filles commencer à discuter ensemble alors que le petit groupe commence à partir pour l’école. ' _Au moins, elles semblent bien s'entendre toutes les deux._ '

 

Dans l’école, dans une salle, plusieurs clubs sont réunis. Un garçon leur donne des feuilles avec les salles libres pour le second semestre, une fille s'indigne qu'un club utilise la salle de réception, une de ses amies lui indique alors que c'est le commiter de discipline, diriger par Hibari qui l'utilise, elle s'excuse alors platement à Hibari qui est présent. Les garçons du club de plantation d'arbres s'indignent à cela, c'est du favoritisme. À la fin de la réunion, les hommes de Hibari retrouvent le club de plantation d'arbres et les tabassent à l'arrière d'un bâtiment car ils ennuient leur chef, tout cela sous le regard de Hibari à une fenêtre et Reborn qui l'observe sur le toit d'un bâtiment. À midi, Iruka et ses amis vont manger sur le toit de l'école, comme d'habitude et ils mangent joyeusement leurs repas ainsi que celui que Haru a fait, ils ont le ventre rempli et veulent qu'une chose, faire une sieste bien mériter pour digérer. Gokudera baille et fait bailler Yamamoto sous le regard amuser d'Iruka. " Arrête de m'imiter ! " beugle l'argenter de colère.

 

Le sportif sourit et répond " Je ne t'imite pas, j'étais fatigué et c'est sorti tout seul. "

 

L'argenter fronce du nez en croisant les bras sur son torse. " T'arrive 10 ans trop tôt pour pouvoir bâiller devant le Dixième du nom ! "

 

" C'est bon, c'était qu'un bâillement. "

 

Gokudera se relève, ses dynamites en main, prêt à les utiliser dès maintenant. " Si tu te remets à bâiller devant le Dixième... " Il allume une cigarette et allume ses dynamites. " Je te les fourre dans la bouche ! "

 

Yamamoto le regarde, toujours en souriant naïvement. " Tu es encore avec ces pétards. "

 

" C'est pas des pétards ! "

 

Iruka soupir, encore une dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis, il veut qu'ils s'entendent bien entre eux mais ça va être difficile vu le caractère de l'argenter. " Gokudera-kun... " grogne-t-il d'avertissement.

 

L'argenter fronce des sourcils et beugle " Mais il devient insolent ! "

 

Yamamoto sourit du coin de la bouche, un peu taquin. " Ne me rend pas responsables de toutes tes bêtises. "

 

" Je suis le bras droit du Dixième ! Toi, tu serais plus comme la crasse dans ses chaussures. "

 

Iruka croise les bras sur son torse, une veine commençant à apparaitre sur son front. " Gokudera, arrête de chercher Yamamoto et ça vaut pour lui aussi... " dit-il lentement en les fixant intensément.

 

Un long frisson apparaît dans leurs dos en regardant Iruka, c'est bien la première fois qu'Iruka leur donne un peu peur. Gokudera détourne le regard et éteint ses dynamites avec ses pouces. " Si le Dixième le demande... " Il range ses bombes dans sa chemise et se pose près de ses deux compagnons en soupirant. " Mais c'est vraiment ennuyeux. Ce serait bien que quelque chose d'un peu surprenant arrive... "

 

" C'est le cas. " réponds la voix de Reborn. Iruka tourne légèrement la tête pour voir Reborn juste à côté de lui, déguiser en grosse châtaigne. " Ciaouss ! "

 

Il se met à rouler un peu et pique alors le bras d'Iruka qui sursaute mais essaye de faire comme si de rien n'étaient. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce déguisement de châtaigne ? "

 

" C'est un oursin. " corrige le petit professeur. " C'est un camouflage pour espionner les gens qui voyagent sur les trains longue distance. "

 

Iruka hausse un sourcil en imaginant Reborn dans le train. " Tout le monde peut te voir, Reborn. "

 

" Ils ont trop peur des aiguilles pour qu'ils me dérangent, alors comme ça, je peux avoir de la place. " explique-t-il, ce qui blase un peu Iruka car ça ne ressemble pas à de l'espionnage. " Bianchi me l'avait fait pendant un cours d'économie domestique quand elle était à l’école élémentaire. Celui qui touche ces aiguilles va au Paradis dans les trente secondes. "

 

" Quoi ?! " beugle Iruka avant de se sentir soudainement mal et s’évanouit par terre sous les regards paniquer de ses deux amis.

 

Gokudera le secoue pour essayer de le réveiller mais rien à faire. " Il se réveillera dans 10 minutes. " informe Reborn, une idée derrière la tête depuis le départ. " Pendant ce temps, je sais où vous pouvez mettre Ruka. "

 

L'argenter et le sportif soulèvent leur ami, un bras chacun sur leurs épaules et se font guider par Reborn à une salle, la salle de réception. Ils entrent à l'intérieur de la pièce qui est chaleureuse et bien décorer, c'est parfait. " C'est là ? " demande Yamamoto en regardant autour de lui. Ils installent Iruka qui continue de dormir, sur le canapé présent avant d'observer les lieux un peu plus. le sportif sourit en soufflant, impressionner. " Woah, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une telle salle ici. "

 

Reborn s'assoit sur un fauteuil en cuir, les jambes croiser en regarder les étoiles briller dans les yeux des deux garçons réveillés. " La salle de réception n'est jamais utilisée, les meubles sont bien, il y a une bonne vue, c'est tout simplement parfait. "

 

Yamamoto qui regardait par la fenêtre, se retourne vers le petit professeur, l'air curieux. " Pour quoi faire ? "

 

" Cette pièce sera la base secrète de la famille. "

 

Le sportif remue sur place d'excitation. " Hééé, ça a l'air marrant ! Une base secrète ! "

 

Gokudera s'avance vers lui, en colère de nouveau. " Tu es un gosse ou quoi ? " Il réfléchit cependant à ce que Reborn vient de dire et un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. " Ça sonne bien, en effet. Ce sera donc la base secrète de la famille. "

 

La porte s'ouvre sur 5 garçons du comité de discipline, ils sont habillés de l'uniforme scolaire mais en noirs et ont tous une coupe banane sur la tête. " Vous ! Vous foutez quoi ici ? Qui vous a permis de rentrer ? " demande sévèrement l'un d'eux en les toisant du regard.

 

L'argenter fronce du nez et des sourcils en les regardant. " Hein ? Tu veux quoi toi ? "

 

Les cinq inconnus entre dans la salle pour se placer devant le canapé où dort toujours Iruka. " Arrête de te la jouer, cette salle est réservée au comité de discipline. " réponds un garçon à l'arrière du groupe.

 

Celui qui est tout devant, remarque enfin le brun endormie sur le canapé. " C'est qui lui ? " grogne-t-il avant de mettre un coup de pied dans le canapé pour pouvoir le réveiller mais rien à faire, il dort toujours.

 

" Bâtard... " grogne Gokudera en avançant vers lui, il n'aime pas du tout qu'on s'en prenne à son boss. Il se place en position de protection devant le canapé pour laisser Iruka se reposer et toise hautainement le garçon qui vient de frapper le canapé. " J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois du comité de discipline, c'est vous qui allez dégager. "

 

" Quoi ? " réponds le premier du groupe, outrer.

 

Ce qui fait sourire du coin de la bouche l'argenter. " Tu es affreux en plus. Dégage de là. "

 

" Bâtard. " grogne maintenant en colère le garçon, il s’apprête à attraper Gokudera par sa chemise mais l'argenter vire efficacement la main. Ceci passe donc pour une agression envers le comité de discipline. Un des garçons avance vers Gokudera pour le frapper mais l'argenter esquive facilement le coup et lui donne un puissant coup de poing sur la joue, un autre arrive en courant vers lui et Gokudera le frappe à son tour.

 

Yamamoto soupir en souriant en regardant le spectacle. " Eh bien, on dirait que je vais devoir l'aider. " Il avance à son tour vers le groupe, un des garçons prend un balai en main et s'apprête à frapper le grand brun avec mais Yamamoto retient le manche à balai dans une de ses mains et le maintien fermement. " Les balais sont pour le nettoyage. " chantonne-t-il avant de frapper le garçon.

 

Pendant la bagarre, Reborn fait chauffer du café tranquillement, il a confiance dans les capacités des deux garçons, il ne s'occupe même pas de regarder le combat gagner d'avance. Une fois qu'il n'y a plus de bruit, il se retourne vers eux en demandant " Vous avez terminés ? "

 

" Oui. " lui répondent les deux garçons en souriant, les 5 membres du comité de discipline qui sont venus les engueuler sont maintenant K.O à terre.

 

Reborn verse le café dans plusieurs tasses avant d'en tendre une vers eux. Yamamoto prend les deux tasses en main pour en donner une à Gokudera qui fait la tête en regardant sévèrement le sportif. " Tu n'as servi à rien, j'aurais pu me les faire tout seul. "

 

" Vraiment ? " demande Yamamoto avant qu'un petit sourire espiègle naisse sur ses lèvres. " T'avais l'air débordé. "

 

Gokudera attrape sa tasse en grognant et allume une cigarette en même temps, autant en profiter tant que le brun dort, il est prêt à répondre que non et remettre le brun en place mais une nouvelle voix se fait entendre. " Ces larbins ne servent à rien. " Ce n'est nul autre que Hibari, les mains dans les poches près de la porte d'entrer, adosser tranquillement contre le mur. Un long silence se suit ou le chef du comité de discipline et les deux amis de Iruka se regardent intensément alors que Reborn sirote son café paisiblement. " Qui êtes-vous ? "

 

Yamamoto le reconnaît tout de suite et sait qu'ils sont dans le pétrin mais Gokudera ne le connaît pas encore alors, il avance vers lui en roulant des épaules sous le regard paniquer du sportif. " Tu es un des leurs ? Cet endroit deviendra la base secrète de la famille Vongola. "

 

" Famille ? " demande calmement Hibari en haussant légèrement un sourcil. " C'est quoi ces enfantillages ? "

 

" Enfantillage ? " grogne l'argenter en approchant un peu plus. " Allez, casse- "

 

Il se fait couper la parole par Hibari qui sort rapidement un tonfa et coupe la tasse et la cigarette allumer d'un geste vif et rapide. " Éteint ça. "

 

Gokudera saute d'un grand pas en arrière, maintenant sur ses gardes. " C'est qui ce type ?! " Il met directement une main dans sa chemise, la posant sur une de ses dynamites alors que Yamamoto commence à paniquer en voyant un tonfa au bras du nouvel arrivant, il sait que Hibari battra n'importe qui qui lui pose des problèmes avec ses tonfas.

 

Hibari les toise, l'air mauvais mais calme et dit " Je déteste les animaux herbivores qui se regroupent. Quand j'en vois, j'ai envie de les mordre à mort. " Gokudera sans la pression que dégage Hibari, il allume rapidement ses dynamites en main et Hibari se rue sur lui rapidement et lui donne un puissant coup de tonfa, envoyant Gokudera au sol. " Et de un. " dit calmement Hibari avant de tourner son regard vers Yamamoto pendant que Reborn éteint tranquillement les dynamites.

 

" Enfoiré. " dit Yamamoto en courant vers Hibari.

 

Hibari donne un coup que bloque Yamamoto, il enchaine ensuite plusieurs coups rapides que le sportif évite plusieurs fois et cela le fait sourire. " Tu bouges bien mais tu protèges ton bras droit... je sais, le club de baseball... " Il donne un coup de pied dans les cotes gauches non protéger en souriant avec satisfaction, envoyant le sportif frapper contre le canapé.

 

Iruka ouvre un œil en s'entend une petite secousse. Il baille en s'étirant de tout son long sur le canapé avant de s'assoir, le regard encore endormi. Il voit par terre Gokudera et Yamamoto sonner, il cligne des yeux de surprise et regarde autour de lui pour voir le brun et dit finalement. " Hibari-san ? " Il regarde ensuite autour de lui pour voir que c'est une pièce qu'il ne connaît pas, par contre, il remarque plusieurs brassards du commiter de discipline sur une commode. " Oh, désolé, ils ont dû m’emmener dans la première salle qu'ils ont trouvé pour que je me repose. " Il se lève en souriant, prêt à prendre ses amis avec lui. " Je vais les emmener à l'infirmerie, ils ont encore dû se bagarrer ensemble et voilà le résultat. "

 

Hibari hausse un sourcil curieux, ce Iruka est bien l'un des seuls élèves de l'école à ne pas avoir peur de lui, ne tremblant pas quand il lui parle et sourit même en le regardant. " Pas la peine. " répond-il en attrapant les deux amis d'Iruka par leurs vestes. " Je leur ai fait une attaque spéciale, ils ne se réveilleront pas maintenant. "

 

Iruka fronce des sourcils en fixant Hibari trainer ses deux amis. ' _Alors il les a battues à lui tout seul... il doit être fort..._ ' Il voit Hibari hisser ses amis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la panique commence à l'envahir. " Tu fais quoi ? "

 

" Je nettoie. " réponds simplement Hibari en souriant discrètement, il veut se battre encore alors, s'en prendre aux amis du brun, ça le motivera peut-être. " Ils me gênent. "

 

" Attend, si tu les balances pas la fenêtre, ils vont se casser quelque chose ! " beugle Iruka mais Hibari pousse un peu plus ses amis dans le vide. " Arrête ça ! " ordonne Iruka maintenant en colère.

 

Voilà ce que chercher Hibari, Iruka est enfin en colère. Il cache son sourire et se retourne légèrement vers le brun derrière lui. " Si tu en es capable, arrête-moi. " Reborn apparaît et s'apprête à tirer une balle de la dernière volonté sur Iruka mais il s'arrête en voyant que le brun s'avance avec détermination vers Hibari, aucune peur dans les yeux, simplement la volonté de sauver ses amis. ' _Oh... même devant le terrifiant Hibari, il n'hésite pas._ ' Iruka arrive rapidement derrière Hibari et lui donne un coup de poing derrière le crâne, ce qui surprend beaucoup le chef de discipline, il s'attendait à ce que le brun ne l'attaque pas, trop terrifier mais non. Il pose les deux amis d'Iruka sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sort rapidement un de ses tonfas et frappe Iruka à la mâchoire qui recule d'un pas. " Quoi ? Je t'ai touché à la mâchoire ? De toute façon je dois me débarrasser des deux autres avant d'appeler une ambulance. " dit-il en souriant du coin de la bouche en s'adossant contre la fenêtre, ce qui fait vaciller dangereusement Gokudera et Yamamoto. Iruka se relève rapidement et donne un coup de poing à Hibari qui l'évite vraiment simplement, il s'apprête à riposter mais il arrête en voyant le sourire satisfait d'Iruka qui se rue maintenant sur ses deux amis qui sont en train de tomber. Heureusement, Iruka réussie à les attraper par les cols de leurs chemises. ' _Alors le dernier coup a été louper exprès, pour qu'il puisse sauver ses deux amis..._ ' pense Hibari en serrant son tonfa en main, il n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui ainsi. " Je peux t'achever ? " demande-t-il.

 

Reborn tire cette fois-ci sur Iruka qui faiblit, il n'a pas la force de retenir bien longtemps ses deux amis et en plus se défendre contre Hibari. Iruka déchire ses vêtements une nouvelle fois en beuglant " Je les retiendrais avec ma dernière volonté ! "

 

Hibari s'apprête à attaquer mais Reborn l'en empêche en jetant un grain de café dans sa direction pour attirer son attention. Hibari se retourne vers lui, le regard mauvais. " Je sais pas qui tu es mais je suis occupé. " dit-il en jetant un nouveau coup d’œil à sa proie. " Peux-tu rester à l'écart et attendre ? " Il avance rapidement vers Reborn pour le frapper avec son tonfa mais le petit professeur le bloque facilement avec son lézard transformer en canne. Il sourit une nouvelle fois en fixant Reborn. " Je peux me battre contre toi ? "

 

" On verra ça une prochaine fois. " réponds Reborn avant de lui montrer une dynamite allumer.

 

La bombe explose rapidement et heureusement que Reborn a eu le temps de transformer son lézard en parachute et d'agripper Iruka à une grosse pince et en plus, Iruka continue de retenir ses deux amis pour qu'ils ne tombent pas. Une fois la flamme disparue, Iruka reprend ses esprits et essaye de retenir ses deux amis mais il tombe avec eux dans la piscine de l'école en dessous d'eux. Une fois redescendu et tout le monde réveiller, Reborn explique que tout ce qu'il sait passer a été programmé par lui, ce qui ne plaît pas à Iruka. Reborn a mis la santé et la vie de ses amis en danger pour pouvoir tester Hibari et pour entrainer Iruka, il sait à qu'elle point le brun veut un compagnon pour s'entrainer à se battre mais il n'a pour le moment personne. Gokudera et Yamamoto en profitent pour remercier Iruka de les avoir sauvés sous le regard bienveillant de Reborn.

 

À la fin des cours, pendant que les membres du comité de discipline nettoient la salle, Hibari observe Iruka et son groupe sortir de l'école, surtout Reborn. ' _Ce gosse... je veux le revoir..._ '. Une jeune femme arrive en vélo et s'arrête devant eux, l'argenter s'enfuit en courant, plier en deux. Le petit enfant habillé en vache sort du panier en tenant des trucs qu'il ne peut pas reconnaitre de loin, il tombe et une petite explosion se fait apparaitre. Reborn monte dans le panier et part avec la jeune femme alors que Yamamoto dit au revoir à Iruka et part à son tour. Il ne reste plus qu'Iruka qui prend le petit enfant dans ses bras en souriant joyeusement, ce qui sèche les larmes du petit enfant qui est maintenant installer sur les épaules du brun.  
' _Et je veux aussi me battre contre lui... voir de quoi il est vraiment capable..._ ' pense Hibari en souriant en regardant le petit enfant taper sur la tête de Iruka en chantant d'une voix forte qu'ils vont manger des glaces.

 

Un matin, après l'entrainement et avoir pris sa douche rapidement car la salle de bain était occupé avant par Bianchi, il descend dans la cuisine pour pouvoir manger. À peine installer à table que Reborn lui vole sa nourriture en prétextant que la table est comme une bataille et qu'il doit protéger sa nourriture s'il ne veut pas se faire voler. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'a plus le temps s'attendre que sa mère lui prépare autre chose car sinon, il va être en retard, il part donc de la maison le ventre vide. Il marche dans la rue, le ventre gargouillant quand son nez capte une odeur agréable et qui lui donne l'eau à la bouche, c'est une petite échoppe. Il y va en souriant et achète un petit pain à la viande pour se caler un peu l'estomac et le mange en chemin. Il ne remarque pas le gros chien qui sort de chez lui car le portail était mal fermé. Il se retourne en entendant un grognement de chien mais heureusement pour lui, un petit enfant saute entre lui et le chien agressif.

 

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que le petit enfant fait un mouvement avec ses mains et le chien vole dans les airs. " Im... Impressionnant... " souffle Iruka en voyant le chien planer dans les airs par l'enfant et redéposer dans son jardin, le portail maintenant fermer. Iruka s’accroupit devant l'enfant, des étoiles dans les yeux et lui dit " Merci de m’avoir sauvé... " Il étudie l'enfant minutieusement et sourit joyeusement. " Jeune demoiselle. " L'enfant a une grosse tête ronde, de petits yeux froncer, une natte sur le sommet de son crâne, un haut chinois rouge, un pantalon en toile noire et des petites chaussures noires aux pieds. Malgré qu'elle ressemble à un garçon, Iruka devine que c'est une fille. L'enfant fronce des sourcils avant de se courber poliment et de s’enfuir en courant sous le regard surpris d'Iruka. ' _Je l'ai énervée ?_ ' se demande-t-il avant de reprendre sa route pour l'école.

 

La journée se passe plutôt normalement, une journée sans histoire pour une fois. Il est de corvée à balayer devant la salle de classe quand il remarque Kyoko et sa meilleure amie en train de discuter avec la petite enfant de ce matin. ' _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?_ '. La petite pose son bagage et montre une photo aux filles. " Tu cherches cette personne ? " demande Kyoko en examinant la photo.

 

La petite enfant sent quelqu'un derrière elle, elle se tourne et voit Iruka en train de la regarder avec curiosité. Elle se courbe devant les filles avant de trottiner vers Iruka, elle sort une nouvelle fois la photo et jette plusieurs regards entre le brun et la photo. Elle commence à lui parler dans une langue qu'Iruka ne comprend malheureusement pas tout en pointant de son index vers le haut. Iruka cligne des yeux en voyant la petite partir en courant. Kyoko et sa meilleure amie arrivent vers lui en souriant avec amusement. " Entre l'un qui ressemble à une vache et l'autre qui porte de drôle de vêtements, on peut dire que tu aimes bien les drôles de gamins, Sawada. "

 

Le brun sourit amicalement en hochant de la tête. " Je dois avoir quelque chose qui les attire. " réponds-il avec amusement. Plus loin, adosser contre un mur, Hibari le regarde silencieusement, il espérait revoir le bébé qui avait l'air fort mais il n'est pas là pour le moment et Iruka n'est pas encore motivé pour un combat avec lui. Il soupir avant de repartir à son club.

 

Après cela, Iruka monte sur le toit de l’école en pensant ' _Je suppose qu'elle parlait du toit quand elle montrait plus haut._ ' En ouvrant la porte, la petite fille attend effectivement en mangeant tout en position de combat. " Toi venue. Moi te tuer ! " dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Iruka cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en la regardant avec surprise. " Ce matin, moi pas remarqué toi être ma cible alors moi aidé toi. Mais cette fois, moi te tuer ! "

 

Iruka soupir en plaquant sa main contre son front. " Pourquoi je dois toujours tomber sur des enfants bizarres... " dit-il avant de rouler des yeux, il ne devrait pas être étonné car Lambo est dans le même style que la petite fille, sauf que lui est très bruyant.

 

Reborn apparaît au-dessus, comme à son habitude, ce qui ne surprend plus le brun maintenant. " Lui, c'est un tueur à gages chinois, I-pin. "

 

" Tu veux plutôt dire elle, non ? " dit-il en regardant son professeur plutôt surpris qu'il est deviné aussi rapidement que c'est une fille.

 

Reborn hoche de la tête en souriant. " On l’appelle aussi la bombe humaine. "

 

I-pin finit son pain à la viande avant de dire avec conviction " Allons-y, en garde ! " Elle se met dans la même position que le matin et Iruka sait exactement ce qu'elle compte faire, malheureusement pour lui, il ne sait pas quoi faire.

 

Elle lance son attaque et Iruka se met à léviter dans les airs et est frappé plusieurs fois contre le sol. Reborn décide de l'aider un peu en lui disant " Cette technique possède un secret, à toi de le deviner. "

 

Iruka se fait secouer dans tous les sens, il va avoir des bleues c'est certain. Il essaye pourtant de deviner le secret de cette technique mais rien à faire. " J'abandonne Reborn, j'arrive pas à deviner en étant secoué comme ça ! "

 

" Pas le choix. " réponds Reborn en transformant son lézard en pistolet.

 

Il tire une balle sur le sol et de la fumer apparaît, de la fumer à l'odeur d'ail. Iruka tombe sur le sol et fronce du nez à cause de l'odeur. ' _Ça pue..._ '. pense Iruka en ne disant rien. " Elle utilise les odeurs que tu respires. " commence à expliquer Reborn calmement. " La technique s’appelle le Gyôzaken ! Le kenpo de I-pin est basé sur les effluves compressés des raviolis, elle les envoie ensuite au cerveau par le nez, afin de le paralyser. Les muscles du corps bougent alors tout seuls, ce qui donne l'illusion qu'I-pin les contrôle par la force mentale. "

 

" Vraiment ? " demande Iruka en se tournant vers I-pin qui attend sagement que le combat reprenne. Les grands yeux noirs d'Iruka brillent d'excitation et un grand sourire enthousiaste apparaît sur ses lèvres. " Woah ! Tu es vraiment très forte, I-pin-chan ! " dit-il en s'accroupissant pas loin de I-pin qui commence à rougir. " Cette technique est incroyable, je n'aurais jamais pu deviner qu'elle exister ! " Néanmoins, il arrête de parler quand il remarque la petite fille rouge des pieds à la tête, en train de suer avant que 9 cercles apparaissent sur son front. " Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? "

 

Reborn descend et se place près de son apprenti en souriant calmement. " Le compte à rebours de la ' Super Bombe du Pinzu ' a été lancé. I-pin est quelqu'un d’extrêmement timide, quand sa timidité atteint ses limites, 9 cercles apparaissent sur son front. "

 

Iruka penche la tête sur le coter en regardant la petite enfant immobile. " Sa timidité ? Elle réagit comme ça parce que je l'ai complimenté ? "

 

Reborn hoche de la tête avec amusement. " Hai et quand il en reste plus qu'un, son corps expulsera d'un seul coup du Gaz de Gyoza par ses glandes sudoripares, ce qui déclenchera une explosion. Son potentiel de destruction est tel qu'il pourrait former un petit cratère. "

 

À ce moment là, Kyoko arrive et sourit joyeusement en voyant le brun et l'enfant présent. Elle s'approche d'I-pin, un petit sac en main. " Tu as oublié ça. " Iruka n'a pas le temps de la prévenir que la petite enfant s'accroche à la jambe de Kyoko et un rond sur son front disparaît.

 

" Pendant son compte à rebours... " commence à expliquer Reborn calmement. " I-pin est attiré vers les gens à cause de son extrême timidité. "

 

Iruka se lève précipitamment en beuglant " Kyoko-chan est en danger ! " Il court vers les filles et arrive en enlever I-pin avec difficulté de la jambe de Kyoko. Il essaie de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle sans la blesser par la même occasion mais rien, il ne trouve absolument rien. ' _Si je me dépêche pas de trouver une solution, tout le monde va être blessé ou pire..._ ' C'est à ce moment-là que Gokudera et Yamamoto arrivent eux aussi sur le toit pour le retrouver et il ne reste plus que deux cercles sur le front de la petite enfant.

 

Yamamoto dit avec entrain " Yo Iruka ! On s'est encore fait coller tous les deux ! "

 

Une idée vient immédiatement en tête au brun qui lance I-pin dans les bras du jeune sportif qui la rattrape en clignant des yeux. " Yamamoto ! Balla rapide dans les airs ! " ordonne-t-il. Yamamoto devient immédiatement sérieux et lance aussi fort que possible la petite I-pin dans les airs, très haut dans le ciel. Au dernier cercle, I-pin déclenche son explosion et heureusement, cela se passe dans le ciel, personne n'est blessé pour le soulagement d'Iruka. Elle retombe ensuite et le brun se dépêche de la rattraper pour pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Reborn sort une corde de nul part et la donne à Gokudera qui se dépêche d'attacher la petite enfant sous le regard consterner d'Iruka. " Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. "

 

L'argenter allume une cigarette avant de répondre, les bras croiser sur son torse " Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Dixième ? Ce petit enfant est venue pour te tuer... "

 

Reborn prend la photo de I-pin et la donne aux adolescents qui l'étudient ensuite minutieusement, c'est un homme à la peau matte, une cicatrice sur le nez, un gros visage ingrat, un gros nez, de petits yeux, des cheveux bruns et gras et un cigare à la bouche. " Photo, toi. " dit I-pin calmement.

 

" Moi ? " dit Iruka en se pointant du doigt, un peu vexer soudainement. " Je ressemble pas à ça quand même... "

 

Gokudera secoue de la tête. " Nan, pas moyens ! Ce type est ultra laid ! "

 

Reborn fouille dans le sac de la petite et trouve des lunettes, il les sort et lui pose sur le nez avant de lui montrer la photo. I-pin fait plusieurs allers et retours du regard entre Iruka et le type sur la photo. " I-pin trompé. " dit-elle d'un air désolé.

 

Iruka s’accroupit devant elle et lui sourit doucement. " Tant qu'il n'y a pas de blesser, c'est ce qui compte, neh ? "

 

La petite enfant hoche de la tête, ce garçon est tellement gentil et compréhensif. Elle tapote ses index ensemble en détournant le regard. " I-pin trompé alors I-pin doit gagner expérience, rester au Japon pour entrainer. "

 

Iruka penche la tête sur le coter en la regardant. " Tu es quelque part où dormir ? " demande-t-il calmement et la petite enfant secoue négativement de la tête. ' _J'imagine que ça ne dérangera pas ma mère que tu viennes chez nous, on a déjà accueilli plusieurs personnes... et si on a des problèmes d'argents, je pourrais toujours trouver un travail après les cours..._ ' Une idée lui vient soudainement en tête. " I-pin, je peux te demander une faveur ? " La petite hoche docilement de la tête en attendant ce qu'il a à lui demander. " Vois-tu, le matin je m’entraine seul dans le jardin au taijutsu. J'ai besoin d'un compagnon d'entrainement et je suis sûr que tu serais parfaite pour ça. "

 

La petite enfant hoche de la tête timidement, contente quand même qu'Iruka voit sa force de combat. " I-pin aider pour rembourser dette. " Un grand sourire lumineux apparaît sur le visage d'Iruka, il va enfin pouvoir s'améliorer au combat, avec l'aide de la jeune enfant, c'est sûr qu'il y arrivera.

 

Le lendemain, Iruka s'est entrainé avec la petite I-pin qui est bien plus forte que lui mais elle lui a dit qu'il a beaucoup de potentiel et qu'il s'améliorera en un rien de temps, ce qui ravit le brun. La mère d'Iruka a accepté tout de suite la petite nouvelle de la maison quand elle apprend que I-pin n'a nul part ou vivre. Ils sont tous à table, mise à part Lambo qui a du mal à se lever ce matin. Ils mangent tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur quand le rire du petit Bovino se fait entendre. " Lambo-san est dans la place ! Lambo-san est venue manger le petit déjeuner ! "

 

I-pin le fixe avec horreur avant de sauter de sa chaise et d’atterrir sur la nourriture d'Iruka qui atterrit sur son t-shirt. Elle pointe Lambo du doigt en beuglant " Fantôme brocoli ! "

 

Lambo baisse la tête, une aura un peu sombre. Iruka le regarde d'un air désolé et essaye de faire comprendre à I-pin qu'elle se trombe mais Lambo relève la tête, une grimace sur le visage en disant " Je suis un fantôôôôme ! " En fin de compte, ceci l'amuse grandement.

 

Les deux enfants se mettent à courir sur la table, faisant un désordre pas possible, de la nourriture partout étaler sur la table. La mère d'iruka regarde cela avec amusement mais pas Iruka qui voulait manger tranquillement. Une veine apparaît sur son front en voyant les deux enfants continuer de se poursuivre sur la table et un verre à faillie tomber sur le sol et se casser. " Bon maintenant ça suffit vous deux ! " beugle Iruka maintenant en colère, provoquant à tout le monde de s'arrêter de faire ce qu'ils font pour le regarder avec surprise. Il pose ses mains sur les hanches en fixant les deux enfants maintenant terrorisés. " Si vous voulez jouez vous le faite ailleurs et pas a table ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?! " Lambo et I-pin hochent en même temps de la tête avant de descendre de la table pour monter les escaliers. Un silence règne dans la cuisine que personne n'ose briser, même Reborn.

 

À la fin du petit déjeuner, la sonnerie de la porte se fait entendre. Iruka y va et l'ouvre pour laisser entrer Yamamoto et Gokudera, les deux bruns ont une punition à faire et l’argenter est là pour les aider, enfin surtout Iruka. Ils montent dans la chambre du brun et trouvent Lambo et I-pin encore en train de se courir après et en foutant un bordel pas possible. " Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans la chambre du Dixième du nom ?! " beugle l'argenter en les regardant.

 

" Ah, ils sont venus pour jouer ? " demande jovialement Yamamoto en souriant.

 

Iruka soupir en les regardant faire alors que Gokudera s'approche des enfants et réussie à attraper Lambo qui se débat et qui beugle " Ne dérange pas Lambo-san ! " Il lui pète au nez, l'argenter surpris lâche le petit enfant qui se remet à poursuivre I-pin.

 

Gokudera plaque sa main contre son nez et fusille du regard Lambo. " Sale petit merdeux ! " beugle-t-il avant de se mettre lui aussi à leur courir après.

 

Les deux bruns ne peuvent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en les voyant courir en rond, c'est totalement ridicule. Finalement, l'argenter finit par rattraper lambo et commence à l'étrangler tout en le secouant, ce qui fait tout de suite arrêter Iruka de rire. " Bon vous arrêter vos bêtises maintenant les enfants ! " dit-il sévèrement, les mains sur les hanches.

 

Une voix féminine se fait entendre derrière eux. " C'est vrai, c'est vraiment atroce de tyranniser des enfants ! "

 

Tout le monde se retourne pour voir que c'est Haru. Gokudera coince Lambo entre ses jambes en fixant d'un œil mauvais la nouvelle arrivante. " Encore celle-là, et qu'est ce que tu fous là ? "

 

Haru sourit joyeusement en l'ignorant pour porter son attention sur Iruka. " Je suis venue m'amuser ! " Elle repère alors I-pin par terre qui la regarde, son regard pétille d'excitation. " Ah, encore un petit bout de chou ! "

 

I-pin la pointe du doigt, toujours en la fixant et dit " Fantôme de shuumai ! "

 

Une goutte apparaît sur la tempe d'Iruka qui s’empêche aussi de rigoler pour ne pas vexer la demoiselle qui c'est inviter chez lui. ' _A ce niveau-là, ce n'est même pu de la myopie_. ' Lambo se défait de l'emprise de Gokudera et se remet à jouer le fantôme mais I-pin qui fait une attaque et l'envoie s'encastrer dans le mur, il glisse sur le lit avant de se relever, les larmes aux yeux. Il se relève, maintenant en colère et beugle en la pointant du doigt " Lambo-san ne perdra pas face à une tête à couette comme toi ! Tu es qu'une tête a couette ! Une tête à couette ! " Iruka veut s'interposer car il voit bien que cela vexe beaucoup I-pin mais malheureusement pour lui, les 9 cercles apparaissent sur son front. Lambo se met à pleurer sur le lit alors que I-pin vient tout de suite s'agripper à la jambe d'Iruka. Cela devient un gros bordel. Lambo commence à sortir son bazooka des 10 ans mais Iruka a une idée. Il attrape le bazooka et fait glisser I-pin à l'intérieur et appuie sur la gâchette.

 

Dès que la fumer se dissipe, une jeune femme se tient devant eux pour la surprise de Gokudera qui croyait que c'était un garçon. I-pin est un peu plus grande qu'eux, un visage doux, un foulard blanc sur la tête, deux longues nattes, de petits sourcils, de grands yeux noirs innocents, une tenue de livreuse blanche et une boîte pour faire des livraisons. Elle cligne des yeux en regardant autour d'elle, un peu perdu. " Hein ? Pourquoi j’atterris ici alors que j'étais en pleine livraison ? "

 

" J... J'y crois pas... " souffle Gokudera en la dévisageant.

 

Yamamoto penche la tête sur le coter en la regardant aussi. " C'est qui ? Vous la connaissez ? "

 

I-pin regarde sa montre avant de froncer légèrement des sourcils. " Oh non ! Les ramen vont tourner. M.Kawahira va me gronder. " Au mot ramen, cela attire tout de suite l'attention d'Iruka, il adore les ramen, c'est son plat préféré et il remarque aussi que maintenant la jeune femme parle très bien le japonais. I-pin le remarque enfin et un grand sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. " Ah, Sawada-san, bonjour ! "

 

Iruka lui rend son sourire tout en la complimentant " I-pin, tu es devenus une superbe jeune femme ! "

 

La livreuse s’empêche de rougir, elle secoue la main devant elle en détournant le regard. " Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tout d'un coup ? Tu vas me faire rougir. "

 

Le brun rigole doucement avant de lui demander " Et ta technique de la Super Bombe du Pinzu ? Et ton kenpô ? "

 

" Oh non, Sawada-san, j'ai arrêter tout ça. Maintenant, je travaille pour pouvoir me payer une université. Quand j'ai abandonné le kenpô, mon maitre a scellé la Super Bombe du Pinzu à l'aide d'un mot de passe. " Iruka hoche de la tête en souriant doucement. ' _Je vois, elle est devenue une fille normale maintenant, les gens peuvent vraiment changer._ ' Tout le monde la raccompagne en dehors de la maison. Elle se courbe avant de dire " Bon, je dois allez faire mes livraisons. "

 

À ce moment là, Lambo arrive, agacer. " Hé, elle est où la tête à couette ? "

 

I-pin lâche un hoqueté de surprise en le regardant, elle se fige, son visage contorsionné dans la peur avant quelle plaque ses mains contre sa tête, l'air peiner sous les regards surpris et apeurer du groupe, surtout d'Iruka. " Le fantôme du brocoli ! Ma tête ! "

 

Soudainement, les 9 cercles apparaissent sur son front, ce qui affole tout de suite Iruka et Gokudera. " Le mot de passe c’était le fantôme brocoli ?! "

 

I-pin s'accroche tout de suite à la taille d'Iruka sous le regard jaloux et en colère de Haru. " Ah ! qu'est-ce que tu fais à Iruka-san ? Iruka-san est à moi ! " beugle-t-elle avant d'essayer de la décoller du brun.

 

Gokudera se rue sur eux aussi en disant " Lâche le Dixième du nom ! "

 

" Tu as du succès, Iruka. " dit joyeusement Yamamoto en regardant la scène.

 

Bianchi passe devant la maison, ce qui provoque à Gokudera à s’écrouler par terre a cause de son mal de ventre, Lambo beugle comme d'habitude. Iruka écarte tout le monde de lui et se met à courir dans la rue pour pouvoir trouver un lieu éloigner où il n'y aura personne. Heureusement, il n'a pas longtemps à chercher et pile à ce moment-là, la I-pin du futur commence à faire son explosion mais aussi, heureusement pour lui, la petite I-pin réapparaît, Iruka n'est que partiellement blesser, quelques égratignures sur lui. " Pfiouuu, je l'ai échapper belle... " soupir de soulagement le brun sous le regard curieux de la petite enfant.

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Iruka va à l'école accompagné de Yamamoto, Gokudera mais aussi cette fois-ci de Lambo qui chantonne avec un lance-missile et une arme dans le dos, sur un muré pour l'amusement du brun qui trouve cela mignon, mises à part les armes bien évidemment mais il est habitué maintenant. Il est là pour battre Reborn qui apparaît comme un ninja, le petit enfant va pour l'attaquer mais le professeur lui donne une part de gâteau avec cacher dedans, une grenade. Lambo tire la langue pour la faire sortir et explose pour s'envoler dans le jardin d'Iruka. Le brun soupir en voyant cela. '  Il s'en _De toute manière, Lambo est très résistant et les explosions ne sont pas très fortes... il s'en sortira._ ' pense-t-il avant que quelque chose lui revienne en tête. " Merde ! J'avais oublié ! Je dois rejoindre Kyoko et sa copine à l'école pour l'exposer ! Elles m'ont dit de venir en avance mais avec toute l'agitation à la maison, j'avais complètement zappé ! "

 

Il se met à courir en oubliant son sac par terre, Reborn l'aide en lui tirant une balle de la dernière volonté pour qu'il aille plus vite. Il déchire encore ses vêtements et court le plus rapidement possible en laissant tout le groupe derrière. Il saute de toits en toits de maisons avant d’atterrir par terre. Au passage, le grand argenté aux cheveux courts le remarque et le reconnais, il va pour l'arrêter dans sa folle course en l'attrapant par le poignet mais Iruka ne le remarque même pas en l'embarque avec lui. Une fois arrivée devant l'école, la flamme sur son front s’éteint et Iruka soupir de soulagement, en boxer et plus personnes ne semblent surpris de le voir en sous-vêtements, ils se sont habitués. " On dirait que je suis arrivé à temps. " dit Iruka avec soulagement.

 

" C'est bien lui. " dit une voix masculine près de lui. Iruka regarde plus bas pour remarquer l'argenter aux cheveux courts, toujours accrocher à son poignet. ' _Mince ! Je savais pas que j'avais embarqué quelqu'un avec moi !_ ' L'inconnu lâche Iruka et fait plusieurs roulades en arrière pour se retrouver devant Iruka. Il a la peau bronzée, de grands yeux gris, une cicatrice à une arcade, des cheveux argentés en bataille, un pansement sur le nez, des bandages sur les mains et avant bras, un t-shirt bleu, sa chemise de l’école blanche pardessus et ouvert, le pantalon de l’école ainsi que les chaussures. " Une force qui dépasse celle d'un Rikishi, de l'énergie et surtout, de la chaleur ! On ne voit quelqu'un comme toi qu'une fois tous les 100 ans ! "

 

Iruka se recule d'un pas de surprise. " P-Pardon ? "

 

L'inconnu pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Iruka, son regard déterminer plonger dans le sien. " Rejoins mon club de boxe, Sawada Iruka ! "

 

Le brun penche la tête sur le coter en haussant un sourcil. " Comment connais-tu mon nom ? "

 

" Depuis que tu t'es battu contre un membre du club de kendo et puis, pendant le match de volley, quand tu as fait un blocage avec la partie la plus importante de l'anatomie masculine. " Son regard s'enflamme de passion, Iruka peut limite voir des flammes en vrai. " Le club de boxe a besoin d'hommes comme toi, qui n'as pas froid aux yeux ! " Il pointe ensuite quelque chose dans le ciel. " Tu vois ça, Sawada ? C'est la planète Madison Square Garden ! " Iruka a une longue goutte à l'arrière de son crâne, il ne voit absolument rien et il n'a jamais entendu parler d'une planète pareille. " Tu dois conquérir cette étoile, ainsi que le titre de champion du monde de boxe ! "

 

" Onii-chan ! " crie une voix féminine plus loin, la voix reconnaissable de Kyoko qui arrive en courant vers eux avec un deuxième sac dans les bras. " Tu as fait tomber ton sac sur la route ! "

 

Son frère reprend son sac en souriant. " Oh, pardon, pardon. "

 

La jeune rousse se tourne vers le brun en souriant gaiement. " Bonjour, Iruka-kun. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon grand frère ? "

 

" V-Vous êtes frère et sœur ? " demande Iruka en les regardant, ils ne se ressemblent pourtant pas du tout.

 

L'argenter hoche de la tête. " Kyoko est ma petite sœur. " Il tourne ensuite son attention sur la rousse. " Tu es dans la même classe que Sawada, c'est ça ? "

 

Kyoko hoche joyeusement de la tête avant de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine. " J’espère que tu n'embêtes pas Iruka-kun ! "

 

" Nan ! "

 

Rassurer, Kyoko tourne la tête vers Iruka qui continue de les dévisager. " Iruka-kun, si tu veux savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de la boxe, n'hésite pas à lui demander ! "

 

Iruka sort de sa rêverie et rougit, c'est mal poli de fixer comme ça des gens. " Euh... d'accord. "

 

" Elle a raison. " réponds le grand frère. " D'ailleurs, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. Je suis le président du club de boxe du collège Namimori ! Sasagawa Ryohei ! " finit-il par beugler, tout exciter. " Ma devise est : Dépasser ses limites !!! " Iruka sourit en voyant tant de passion bruler en Ryohei et celui-ci repose ses mains sur les épaules d'Iruka. " Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le club, Sawada Iruka ! "

 

" Onii-chan, ne le force pas ! " gronde sa sœur à coter.

 

" Je le force pas ! " réponds Ryohei. " Pas vrai, Sawada Iruka ? "

 

Iruka qui est un peu perdu, réponds simplement " O-Oui. "

 

Ryohei le lâche et commence à avancer dans la cour de l'école mais s'arrête pour le regarder et lui dire " Bon, je t'attendrai dans le gymnase après les cours ! "

 

" Euh... " souffle Iruka en le regardant partir. ' _J'étais d'accord qu'il ne me force pas mais pas pour entrer dans le club de boxe...._ '

 

Kyoko avance vers lui et regarde elle aussi son frère partir en courant. " Il est un peu rustre, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais il a quand même un côté très gentil. " Elle se tourne joyeusement vers lui, le regard pétillant. " Tu es incroyable Iruka-kun, moi aussi je suis impatiente ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon frand frère aussi enthousiaste. " Dans le ciel, Reborn les observe avec des jumelles, en parachute avec son lézard Léon, tout ce qu'il a planifié marcher à merveille.

 

Après les cours, Iruka est à peine arrivé devant le club de boxe que Ryohei ouvre la porte, l'agrippe par sa chemise et le tire à l’intérieur du club. Pour sa grande surprise, il y a également Yamamoto, Haru, Bianchi, Lambo et I-pin qui sont venus pour l'encourager, ils ont été appeler par Reborn et Iruka devine facilement pourquoi Gokudera n'est pas présent. Ryohei pouffe de rire avant d'informer qu'un grand entraineur de boxe de Thaïlande a entendu des rumeurs sur lui alors il est venu. Cet entraineur n'est nul autre que Reborn déguiser avec un casque de protection en forme de tête d'éléphant sur la tête, une fausse barbe, un short rouge et des gants de boxes bleues aux mains, il se fait appeler Pao-Pao.

 

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, Iruka se retrouve sur le ring, changer et avec l’équipement de securiter de boxe sur lui et son adversaire est le grand frère de Kyoko et Haru comme arbitre. Dès que Reborn fait sonner le gong, Ryohei fonce sur Iruka, il lui donne plusieurs rapides coups sur le front pour ouvrir sa garde et Iruka réussie à en esquiver un à la fin, il en profite pour essayer de donner un coup dans le ventre à Ryohei qui l'esquive facilement et il en profite pour lui donner un coup dans l'estomac.

 

Iruka recule de quelques pas sous le regard déçu de Ryohei. " Je ne suis pas sérieux. Je ne me bats même pas sérieusement alors bats-toi sérieusement ! " Il tremble sur place avant de hurler de frustration.

 

Iruka le regarde un peu d'un air triste, il se donne pourtant mais ça n'a pas l'air de satisfaire le grand frère de Kyoko. C'est alors que Reborn transforme Léon en pistolet. " Bats-toi avec ta dernière volonté. "

 

Iruka fronce des sourcils et réponds " Ne fais pas ça, Reborn. " Il ne veut pas tabasser Ryohei.

 

Reborn tire alors dans le front du grand argenter qui tombe sur le ring. Il se relève, une flamme sur le front et dit comme ci de rien n'était " Allez Sawada, on reprend. "

 

Iruka cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en le regardant. ' _Ça na aucun effet sur lui... ou alors Ryohei est toujours à fond, se battre avec toute sa volonté... je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième option._ ' Reborn lui tire alors dans le front à son tour et Iruka se relève en beuglant " Je vais refuser de faire partie du club de boxe avec ma dernière volonté ! "

 

Ryohei enchaine les coups, cette fois-ci content car Iruka les esquives tous gracieusement. Tout en lui donnant des coups, il lui demande de faire partie de son club et Iruka refuse à chaque fois tout en esquivant les coups. Finalement, Iruka réussie à donner un coup dans la mâchoire de Ryohei qui en sort du ring. " Incroyable Iruka ! " beugle Haru, des cœurs dans les yeux.

 

" Tu me plais de plus en plus, Sawada ! " dit le grand argenter en se relevant, tout souriant. " Tu boxes comme un pro ! Je veux ma revanche ! "

 

À ce moment là, la meilleure amie de Kyoko entre dans la salle, l'air paniquer. " Vite ! L-Le club de karaté... Kyoko ! "

 

Iruka fronce des sourcils en entendant cela, la rousse a des problèmes. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Kyoko-chan ? "

 

Kyoko entre en souriant dans la salle du club de boxe en souriant comme à son habitude. " Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? "

 

Iruka soupir de soulagement en la voyant, elle n'a rien finalement mais un rire gras l'interrompt et plusieurs membres du club de karaté entrent à leur entrer dans le club. " Prépares-toi, Sasagawa Ryohei ! " beugle l'un d'entre eux, surement un des leaders.

 

Le plus grand des karatékas pose sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère et dit en souriant " Alors c'est toi, Sasagawa Ryohei ? Mon petit frère m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de balèze ! Président du club de karaté de Namimori ! Ooyama Daigorô ! Je serais ton adversaire, vient te battre ! " beugle-t-il en se mettant en position de combat.

 

Un autre karatéka derrière lui dit en le pointant du doigt " Sasagawa ! Si on gagne ce combat, ta petite sœur rejoindra le club de karaté ! "

 

La meilleure amie de Kyoko hausse les épaules en disant avec exaspération " Mouais, ils veulent absolument Kyoko comme manager ! "

 

Les deux frères karatéka se prennent dans les bras et le plus grand dit en chouinant " Quand j'étais ici, je n'ai vu que des hommes dégoulinants de sueur dans notre club de karaté ! Nous aussi, on aimerait bien qu'une charmante jeune fille devienne notre manager ! " Il lâche son frère et dit avec conviction " Je fais ça pour mon petit frère, nous nous battrons pour l'avoir ! "

 

" Ouais ! " hurle le groupe derrière.

 

L'un d'eux attrape le bras de Kyoko et à ce moment-là, ils entendent un cri et quelqu'un tomber. Ils regardent tous à l'entrer pour voir Gokudera se tenant le ventre en grimaçant. " Si c'est pour le Dixième du nom, je surmonterai la phobie de ma grande sœur ! "

 

Et là, une baston générale est déclarer, Bianchi utilise ses gâteaux empoisonner, Ryohei tape avec ses poings, I-pin utilise sa technique des odeurs, Yamamoto esquive et frappe efficacement et Gokudera utilise ses dynamites. Iruka soupir en grattant l’arrière de sa tête mais il voit un des karatékas, le petit frère, attraper le poignet de Kyoko et commence à l'entrainer vers l’extérieur. " Kyoko-Chan ! " beugle Iruka en sautant du ring pour se mettre à sa poursuite, ils sont à peine sortie du club de karaté, juste à l'entrer. Ils ne remarquent même pas une autre personne qui est adossée tranquillement à un arbre, c'est Hibari. Le petit frère s’apprête à donner un coup de poing à Iruka mais le brun l'esquive au dernier moment, le poing frôlant limite sa joue et Iruka lui donne en même temps un vif et puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire, le séchant net par terre. ' _Voilà qui devient intéressant..._ ' pense Hibari en souriant du coin de la bouche.

 

Gokudera lève son poing en l'air en admirant le brun. " Bien jouer, Dixième du nom ! "

 

" Tu as été incroyable Iruka-san ! " beugle Haru en rougissant. " Pour l'amour et pour moi, tu as envoyé ton Punch super-dangereux ! "

 

Après avoir viré tous les membres du club de karaté du club de boxe, Iruka s'installe par terre avec tous ses amis autour de lui et Reborn qui dit " L'union de la famille s'est renforcée. "

 

Ryohei hausse un sourcil curieux. " Famille ? C'est quoi cette histoire de famille ? "

 

Reborn ignore sa question et dit à Iruka " On aura besoin de cet homme aux dernières limites. "

 

Dehors, les karatékas retournent vers leur club en boitant et en râlant. " Je n'abandonnerais pas ! U-Un jour, nous mettrons la main sur notre princesse ! "

 

Le petit frère hoche de la tête et sent la chaleur sur sa mâchoire. " Et ce petit fumier d'Irukapérable sait comment se battre ! Il a tapé fort ! "

 

" Que faite vous ici ? " demande Hibari, adosser contre un mur en les regardant.

 

Un long frisson parcourt le dos de tout le club de karaté en le voyant. " Hiba... ri... san... "

 

" Si vous restez en groupe... je m'occuperai de votre cas. " dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

 

" Pardon ! " hurlent les garçons du club de karaté en s’enfuyant en courant.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les univers et personnages de Naruto et Reborn ne m'appartienne pas !

Quelques jours plus tard, Iruka rentre de l'école après avoir mangé un petit bol de ramen à l'échoppe où il a acheté son pain à la viande un matin, les ramen étaient excellentes et il se promet d'y retourner souvent. Il chantonne j _oyeusement mais s'arrête, les yeux écarquillés en voyant plein d'hommes en costume noir juste devant de sa maison. ' Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ ' pense Iruka en avançant. Il tapote l'épaule d'un des hommes qui se retourne vers lui, l'air mauvais. " Excusez-moi Messieurs mais vous me bloquer le passage pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi."

 

" Vous ne pouvez pas ! " lui répond sèchement l'homme en noir avec une cicatrice sur le visage. " J'ai l'ordre de ne laisser que les membres de la famille Sawada passer ! "

 

" Hum... Je suis Sawada Iruka. " réponds le brun en se pointant du doigt.

 

Les hommes en noir lâchent un hoqueté de surprise en le voyant. Ils se mettent tous sur les coter de la rue, lui laissant un grand chemin jusqu’à sa maison. Ils se courbent tous poliment et respectueusement en beuglant " Bienvenue chez vous, Sawada Iruka ! "

 

Il passe entre les hommes, sur ses gardes, pas du tout rassurer et se dépêche de rentrer chez lui, son sac plaquer contre lui. Sa mère vient l’accueillir en lui faisant une bise sur le front. " Bon retour à la maison, Iru-kun, tu as des invités. "

 

Iruka cligne des yeux avant de hocher de la tête et d'enlever ses chaussures et monter les escaliers. ' _Encore des connaissances de Reborn ?_ ' se demande Iruka avant d'arriver devant sa chambre. Il entre dans sa chambre, l'air grincheux en grognant " Reborn, quand tu invites des gens à la maison, je préférerais que tu me mettes au courant ! "

 

Il y a Reborn ainsi que plusieurs hommes en noir qui dévisagent tout de suite Iruka mais le brun hausse simplement un sourcil, nullement impressionner. Le professeur se retourne vers lui et sourit comme à son habitude. " On t'attendait, Ruka. "

 

" Bien le bonjour, chef de la famille Vongola. " lui dit une voix. Il y a un fauteuil juste devant la table basse d'où vient la voix. " Je suis venue tout droit d'Italie pour m'amuser un petit peu. " Le fauteuil se retourne pour montrer un jeune homme, les cheveux blonds lui arrivant en dessous de la nuque, de fins yeux marron, un manteau vert kaki avec de la fausse fourrure noire sur sa capuche, un t-shirt noir avec une inscription blanche dessus, un pantalon vert claire et des baskets et des tatouages dans sa nuque et sur son bras gauche. " Je suis le dixième parrain de la famille Cavallone, Dino. "

 

" Cavallone... " murmure Iruka d'un air pensif. " Tu es donc de la mafia aussi. "

 

Dino le regarde avant d'exploser de rire sous le regard curieux du brun qui hausse un sourcil interrogateur. " Quel nul ! " Il se lève, les mains dans les poches et approche d'Iruka un peu vexer. " Voyons voir... Tu présentes mal ! Tu sembles pas ambitieux ! Pas de sens de l’anticipation ! Tu sembles pas non plus chanceux ! "

 

" Il n'a pas d'argent non plus. " enchérie Reborn.

 

Dino hoche de la tête et tourne son attention sur le petit professeur. " Il n'a aucune chance de devenir parrain. " Reborn hoche de la tête et les hommes de Dino pouffes de rires, ce qui fait apparaitre la veine sur le front d'Iruka qui se retient de les engueuler.

 

Il prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et demande lentement " Et sinon, concrètement, ce sont qui ? "

 

" Dino est ton aîné. " réponds le petit professeur.

 

Tout le monde s'installe autour de la table basse pour pouvoir parler plus confortablement, des tasses de thé préparer par les bons soins de la mère d'Iruka. Dino est assis une nouvelle fois dans son fauteuil, ses mains entrelacer ensemble. " Je n'ai pas dit des choses tendres mais ne t'en fais pas, Dixième Vongola. Moi aussi, avant de rencontrer Reborn, je n'avais rien de l'étoffe d'un chef. "

 

" Avant de rencontrer Reborn... " murmure Iruka en posant sa tasse sur la table.

 

Reborn sourit tranquillement et dit " Avant de venir ici, j'ai éduqué Dino pour en faire un chef de la mafia. "

 

Iruka hausse à nouveau un sourcil curieux. " Vraiment ? "

 

Le grand blond hoche de la tête en souriant. " Les entrainements de Reborn étaient sans pitié, j'ai cru mourir à plusieurs reprises. Aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui si je suis à la tête d'une famille de 5 000 personnes. Pour être honnête, je voulais qu'il m'apprenne encore beaucoup de choses mais il n'a pas arrêté d'insister pour venir chez toi. "

 

Le brun soupir en croisant les bras sur son torse. " Je vois mais je n'ai aucune envie de devenir parrain de la mafia. "

 

Dino fronce des sourcils et fixe intensément Iruka qui soutient son regard avec autant d'intensité, campant sur sa position. Dino pouffe une nouvelle fois de rire avant de dire avec amusement " Reborn avait raison ! Avant, j'étais exactement comme toi ! Moi non plus je ne voulais pas devenir parrain. En général, un mec qui cherche depuis le début à faire partie de la mafia n'est pas fréquentable. Reborn ne se trompe jamais, tu deviendras surement un leader exemplaire. " Il fronce des sourcils et fouille quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. " Mais si tu persistes à refuser... " Tout le corps d'Iruka se tend, prêt à se défendre en cas d'agression. Dino sort alors une petite tortue en souriant joyeusement. " Elle te mordra ! "

 

Un de ses hommes glousse joyeusement en voyant le visage surpris du petit brun. " Vous êtes taquin, Patron ! "

 

Iruka se penche sur sa table en fixant la tortue et sourit joyeusement. " Elle est plutôt mignonne. "

 

Dino sourit de malaise, le petit brun ne sait pas encore à quoi s'attendre. " Je te présente Enzio. J'avais demandé à Reborn de me donner Léon mais il m'a donné ça à la place. "

 

" C'est parce que Léon est mon partenaire. " réponds calmement Reborn.

 

En dehors de la chambre, ils peuvent entendre des bruits de pas arriver vers eux et la voix de la petite I-pin se faire entendre. " Fantôme du brocoli ! "

 

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer I-pin suivie par Lambo avec deux grenades en mains. Iruka soupir en les voyant entrer comme si de rien n'était. " Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, les enfants. " Lambo trébuche et tombe sur le sol, lâchant par surprise ses grenades qui s'envolent par la fenêtre. " Non ! Les hommes de Dino sont dehors ! " beugle Iruka en se levant, prêt à essayer de rattraper les grenades.

 

Dino le devance rapidement, il saute par la fenêtre en sortant un fouet. " À terre ! " hurle-t-il à ses hommes avant d'attraper les grenades avec son fouet et de les envoyer dans les airs juste à temps car elles explosent dans les airs.

 

Les hommes en noir gloussent en voyant le blond atterrir entre eux. " Encore un coup du Patron ! " dit l'un en plaisantant.

 

" Il nous surprend tous les jours ! " réponds un autre.

 

Dino rougit légèrement en se relevant. " Pas cette fois... " murmure-t-il avec gêne.

 

Iruka, Reborn et les hommes de Dino regardent à la fenêtre en souriant. " Il est cool. " dit Iruka tout sourire.

 

Reborn se tourne vers lui, un air plutôt sérieux sur le visage. " Tu as compris ? C'est le rôle du chef de risquer sa vie pour sa famille. " Il retourne son attention vers le blond plus bas. " Dino ! Si tu passais la journée ici ? La mama nous a déjà donné la permission. "

 

" Moi ça me va mais on fait quoi des autres ? " demande le blond, les mains dans les poches.

 

" Ils n'ont qu'à rentrer. "

 

Un des hommes en noir sourit en regardant son boss. " Si vous êtes avec Reborn-san, alors tout ira bien. "

 

" Oui, ça nous arrangerais. " réponds avec amusement un autre.

 

Dino soupir en regardant ses hommes se moquer un peu de lui. " Dites les gars... " Il secoue la tête avec amusement à son tour en entendant ses hommes rigoler en le regardant avec une certaine affection. " J'en profiterai pour donner un conseil ou deux au Dixième Vongola. "

 

Le soir venu, tout le monde va à table pour pouvoir manger, Iruka regarde tout le monde et sourit avec amusement, il y a de moins en moins de place maintenant, il faut se serrer. Dino mange avec joie le repas de la mère du brun et dit à Iruka, un grand sourire fier sur les lèvres " Il n'y a rien que tu aimerais savoir, mon adorable petit frère ? " Iruka arrête de manger avec surprise en le regardant. " En tant que grand frère, je peux te donner des conseils, tu sais. "

 

" D'accord... " réponds Iruka tout en regardant les yeux de Dino briller de joie et d’excitation. ' _Il semble être ravi de jouer le rôle de grand frère... même si je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de la mafia._ '

 

Dino se tourne vers Reborn d'un air interrogateur. " En parlant de ça, Iruka s'est formé une famille ? "

 

Reborn qui a un bol de riz en main, répond " Il y a déjà Gokudera et Yamamoto, puis d'autres candidats, comme Hibari et Sasagawa Ryohei. "

 

Iruka fronce des sourcils en répondant " Gokudera et Yamamoto sont mes amis, Ryohei est mon sempai et Hibari, je ne le connais à peine ! " Il pose à son tour ses baguettes avant de demander " Au faite, pourquoi tu es venu chez moi, Reborn ? "

 

Dino sourit calmement et répond " La famille Vongola est la plus importante de l'alliance, elle passe avant les autres. "

 

" Alors la famille Vongola est la plus influente ? " demande-t-il avant de rire nerveusement. " Ça me rassure pas des masses... "

 

" Olala, Dino-kun. " dit sa mère avec amusement en regardant le blond. " Tu as renversé de la nourriture de partout. "

 

Le blond regarde en rougissant monstrueusement tout le riz qu'il a mis sur la table, ceci fait doucement sourire Reborn. " En fait, Dino devient très maladroit une fois qu'il est séparé de ses hommes. Il est du genre à perdre tous ses moyens quand il n'agit pas pour sa famille. Quand il n'est pas avec sa garde, il perd toutes ses capacités athlétiques, même les plus infimes. "

 

Iruka sourit à son tour avec amusement. " Oh je vois, il est taillé pour être chef enfaite. "

 

Dino sourit avec malaise en voyant les deux bruns se moquer gentiment de lui. " Reborn, arrête ça... T'as vraiment envie qu'Iruka croie ça ? C'est juste que d'habitude, je mange avec une fourchette et un couteau, j'arrive pas à me débrouiller avec des baguettes. "

 

Lambo frappe gaiement son ventre bien rempli et dit avec enthousiasme " Lambo-san à tout manger ! "

 

La mère d'Iruka sourit d'un air maternel en regardant le petit enfant, le ventre rond et souriant de contentement. " Lambo-kun, tu peux aller prendre ton bain si tu veux. "

 

Le petit enfant hoche joyeusement de la tête en descendant de sa chaise. " Iruka, tu prends ton bain avec moi ? "

 

Le brun hoche de la tête en voyant le petit sourire joyeusement, il adore vraiment Lambo et I-pin, comme s'il était ses petits frères et sœurs. " Hai, va préparer les jouets le temps que je finisse de manger. "

 

" Lambo va y aller ! " réponds avec excitation Lambo en courant vers la salle de bain sous le regard impressionner de Dino, il a entendu des rumeurs sur ce petit Lambo, un enfant vraiment, vraiment insupportable mais il semble si obéissant avec Iruka, quand il le veut tout du moins.

 

Ceux à table continuent de manger quand ils entendent le hurlement de terreur de Lambo. Iruka est le premier à se lever de table et accourir à l'aide de Lambo, suivie de près par Dino qui trébuche sur son propre pied mais se relève. Ils ouvrent la porte de la salle de bain pour voir le petit Lambo, complètement terroriser sur la tête d'une grosse tortue dans la baignoire. I-pin et Reborn arrivent à ce moment là alors que Iruka pointe la créature du doigt. " Qu'est-ce que ce monstre fou là ? "

 

Lambo tombe à terre et sort en pleurant pour être réconforté par la maman d'Iruka car le brun va être occupé. Dino lâche un hoqueter de surprise et dit " Oups... Quand est-ce que Enzio s'est enfui ? "

 

" C'est la tortue de tout à l'heure ? " demande avec incrédulité Iruka.

 

Reborn hoche de la tête en continuant de sourire. " Enzio est une tortue-éponge, elle grossit quand elle absorbe de l'eau mais elle devient aussi agressive et va se mettre à dévorer toute la maison. "

 

À ce moment là, la tortue se met à manger la baignoire sous le regard impuissant d'Iruka. I-pin s'avance d'un pas en disant " I-pin va s'en occuper ! "Elle fait son attaque spéciale mais ça ne fait rien à la tortue.

 

" Les tortues peuvent retenir leur respiration pendant un long moment. " explique calmement Reborn.

 

Dino avance d'un pas et dit fermement " Laissez-moi m'en occuper ! Ce serait une honte si le dixième parrain de la famille Cavallone était incapable de maitriser son animal de compagnie ! " Il sort son fouet et s'apprête à paralyser la tortue mais le fouet vient claquer en plein dans la figure d'Iruka derrière lui. " Pardon, j'ai glissé ! "

 

Reborn vient près de son nouvel apprenti et dit " Tu vois ? Quand ses hommes ne sont pas là, il devient vraiment mauvais. "

 

" Je vois ça... " grogne Iruka, le visage en feu et une longue trace rouge sur le visage.

 

La tortue sort de la baignoire et commence à avancer vers eux en grognant. Reborn soupir discrètement. " Bon tant pis. Léon, à toi de jouer. "

 

Le lézard saute sur le visage d'Iruka et se transforme pour faire un masque du bras droit de Dino. Le blond se retourne vers Iruka et dit avec inquiétude " Romario ! Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais entré ! " Il fronce des sourcils en disant " Idiot ! Reste en arrière et laisse-moi m'en occuper ! " Dino utilise son fouet de nouveau et cette fois-ci, il arrive à enrouler son fouet autour des pattes de la tortue et la paralyse sur le dos pour le soulagement d'Iruka. Après cela, tout le monde va dans la chambre d'Iruka, Dino a un sèche-cheveux et l'utilise sur sa tortue pour pouvoir la sécher et la faire rapetisser. " Pardon, Enzio. "

 

Le lendemain, Dino se fait réveiller tôt le matin par le réveil d'Iruka, il le voit partir de la chambre avec des vêtements de sport. Il est ravi de voir que son petit frère entretient sa forme physique. Il se rendort rapidement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Iruka sort de la maison et retrouve Yamamoto plus loin qui n'a pas eu l’autorisation de passer, quelques hommes de Dino viennent quand même avec eux pour protéger le futur chef de la famille Vongola pour l’ennui d'Iruka et l'amusement de Yamamoto. En revenant, il s'entraine ensuite avec I-pin et même quelques hommes de Dino qui se sont proposé pour l'aider à s'entrainer au combat, ceci par contre, fait énormément plaisir à Iruka. Et tout cela sous le regard surpris et bienveillant de Dino et Reborn à la fenêtre. Une fois laver, habiller de la tenue un peu plus chaude de son école et avoir mangé, il sort de la maison joyeusement. " J'y vais ! " dit-il en sortant et sort dans la rue suivi par Dino et Reborn.

 

Le blond fait semblant de soupirer et de n'avoir pas remarqué ses hommes un peu plus tôt. " Vous voulez quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir me chercher. "

 

Romario répond en souriant " Nous ne venons chercher personne, Patron. Nous passions juste dans les parages au détour d'une promenade ! "

 

Dino pouffe légèrement de rire devant l'absurdité de l'excuse. " Depuis l’hôtel devant la gare ? "

Iruka sourit à son tour en regardant le blond sourire franchement à ses hommes. ' _Dino-san est vraiment apprécié par ses hommes._ ' pense-t-il calmement. " Bonjour, Dixième du nom ! " dit avec enthousiasme Gokudera en marchant dans sa direction, tout sourire. " Comme je me suis lever tôt, j'en ai profité pour me balader et me voilà. "

 

Iruka secoue la tête avec amusement. ' _C'est exactement pareil._ ' Il entend ensuite la voix féminine de Haru l'interpeller. " Iruka-san ! " Elle court vers eux et s'arrête à leur niveau, de légères rougeurs sur les joues tout en remuant nerveusement sur place. " Moi aussi je me suis promenée et je suis arrivée ici ! J'ai vraiment de la chance de tomber sur toi dès le matin ! "

 

" Saluuuuut ! " dit plus loin Yamamoto en marchant vers eux en secouant la main en l'air. " Vous faites quoi ? "

 

Dino qui est accoudé contre le murer de la maison d'Iruka et salut l'argenter. " Salut, Hurricane Bomb, c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre, il me semble. "

 

" Tu es... " commence à dire Gokudera avant de regarder ses tatouages si reconnaissables dans le monde de la mafia. " Ce péter de thunes de Dino ! "

 

Iruka attrape rapidement le bras de Gokudera pour commencer à partir. " Bon, on va à l'école, hein ? " dit-il avec empressement suivie par le sportif et la jeune fille.

 

Dino les regarde partir intensément. " Alors c'est ça la famille de Iruka ? Bah, ce ne sont que des enfants. "

 

Reborn les regarde aussi partir et répond " Ça a l'air de te préoccuper. "

 

" Peut-être... "

 

" Tu pourras t'en servir ? "

 

" Je n'en sais rien. Ce qui est le plus important dans une famille, c'est la confiance. " réponds Dino en souriant du coin de la bouche. " Tant que je n'en verrai pas, je ne les accepterais pas comme tels. " Bizarrement, il s'est très rapidement attaché au brun, il est si gentil, calme et compréhensif, acceptant à bras ouverts tous ceux qui viennent à lui, ce qui pourrait être problématique pour un futur parrain mais c'est en même temps bien. Il ne veut pas qu'il soit entouré de mauvaises personnes, qui ne seront pas le protéger correctement ou autres.

 

Reborn se tourne vers lui, une idée en tête. " Alors, on les tests ? "

 

Sur la route de l'école, Gokudera explique à Iruka que Dino a rétabli les structures de sa famille qui était ruinée par les générations précédentes et que grâce à lui, la famille Cavallone est la troisième famille de l'Alliance maintenant, ceci impressionne grandement Iruka. Gokudera ajoute qu'il n'aime pas le blond car pour lui, tous ceux qui sont plus âgés que lui sont ses ennemis.

 

À ce moment là, une voiture de sport luxueuse rouge, arrive rapidement vers eux. La fenêtre s'ouvre et un lasso est jeté sur Iruka qui est embarqué par surprise par les personnes à l'intérieur de la voiture. L'argenter et le sportif s’apprête à partir à sa poursuite quand Reborn apparaît, expliquant que ceux qui ont fait ça sont des yakuzas qui contrôlent le secteur, qu'il serait donc préférable de laisser Dino et ses hommes aller sauver Iruka. Gokudera et Yamamoto refusent catégoriquement avant de se mettre à courir aussi rapidement que possible pour aller sauver Iruka alors que Haru s’apprête à appeler la police. Une fois les deux adolescents loin, la voiture de sport rouge réapparaît une rue derrière et Dino et Romario en sortes avec Iruka détacher. " Ne t'inquiète pas. " rassure le blond à la jeune fille. " Ils ne pensent qu'à sauver Iruka. "

 

Haru soupire de soulagement en voyant le brun. " Iruka-san, tu vas bien ! "

 

Iruka fronce des sourcils en fixant le blond. " Dino-san, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? "

 

Le blond se retourne vers lui, tout sourire. " Désolé, je voulais tester les membres de ta famille. " Iruka penche la tête sur le coter avec curiosité. " Les yakuzas, c'est du pipeau, je voulais voir si ces deux-là irait te sauver ou pas. "

 

Romario se courbe poliment et demande au blond " Patron, avez-vous encore besoin de moi ? "

 

" Non, merci de ton aide. "

 

Après cela, Romario rentre dans la voiture et s'en va sous les regards du groupe restant. Dino sourit joyeusement en se tournant vers le brun à côté de lui. " Iruka, tu as de la chance, c'est rare de trouver des gens aussi fidèles à leur famille. "

 

Reborn décide alors de lâcher la bombe. " Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire, les Momokyokai sont vraiment des yakuzas de cette ville. "

 

" Quoi ?! " beugle Iruka, soudainement très inquiet pour ses deux amis. " Alors ils vont vraiment s'attirer des ennuis ! "

 

Dino panique aussi à son tour et gronde le petit professeur. " Mais à quoi tu pensais Reborn ?! Ils ont encore leurs dents de laits ces mômes ! Putain, mais pourquoi tu fais toujours des coups comme ça ?! "

 

Mais Reborn ne les écoute pas, une grosse bulle sort de son nez, prouvant qu'il dort. Iruka secoue la tête avec agacement avant de se mettre à courir pour aller sauver ses amis, suivi de près par Dino qui veut l'aider. Après des recherches, ils arrivent dans un bâtiment désinfecter, ils entrent rudement à l'intérieur et trouvent le sac de Gokudera, prouvant qu'ils sont au bon endroit. Ils entrent dans une pièce et trouvent pour leur grande surprise, Gokudera et Yamamoto en train de tabasser les yakuzas en les questionnant. Iruka lâche un hoqueter de surprise en voyant tous les yakuzas K.O à terre et cela attire l'attention de l'argenter. Gokudera se retourne vers eux et ses yeux brillent de soulagement en voyant le brun qui n'a aucune blessure. " Dixième du nom ! Tu es vivant ! " beugle-t-il en poussant le yakuza qu'il interrogeait.

 

Yamamoto lâche celui qu'il tient par le col de sa veste et dit avec soulagement " T'as pas l'air d'aller trop mal ! "

 

Iruka hoche de la tête et Dino dit en souriant " Ils sont balèzes tes potes. "

 

Une autre porte s'ouvre et plusieurs yakuzas arrivent, plus grands et plus costauds que les précédents. " Vous foutez quoi, les merdeux ? Vous nous avez fait un joli coup, on dirait ! "

 

L'argenter et le sportif se placent directement devant Iruka pour le protéger mais Dino prend la parole. " Attendez, ce que vous avez battu n'étaient pas prêts. Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre eux. " Il avance et commence à fouiller quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. " Tout ceci est de ma faute. " Il sort une carte bleu doré. " Je vais vous rembourser l'intégralité des soins médicaux et des réparations, comme ça, nous serons quittes. "

 

Un des yakuzas sourit malicieusement en répondant " Hein ? Tu déconnes ? On va prendre ton fric mais vous partirez pas d'ici ! "

 

Dino sourit à son tour du coin de la bouche. " Vous venez de mettre fin aux négociations, il ne me reste plus qu'à utiliser la force. "

 

Il sort son fouet et essaye de frapper les yakuzas mais il se frappe et au passage, frappe aussi Yamamoto et Gokudera sous le regard blasé d'Iruka. ' _C'est vrai, Dino-san sert à rien sans ses hommes !_ ' Il fronce des sourcils et se met en position de combat, prêt à défendre ses amis. Reborn qui est sur un toit à coter, vise le front d'Iruka et tire la balle de la dernière volonté. Iruka s'écroule au sol avant de se relever en déchirant ses habits, lui laissant plus que son boxer gris. " Je vais les battre grâce à ma dernière volonté ! " beugle-t-il avant de se ruer sur les yakuzas. Il en met K.O trois facilement avec sa technique de combat sous le regard appréciateur de Dino. Gokudera et Yamamoto viennent aussi l'aider une fois remis rapidement du coup de fouet de Dino. À ce moment là, les hommes de Dino entrent aussi et tout le monde bats facilement les yakuzas qui n'ont aucune chance face à eux.

 

Une fois cela fait et tout le monde de retour dans la chambre de Iruka, Dino rigole joyeusement en regardant le sportif et l'argenter. " Je peux vous confier Iruka. "

 

Gokudera sourit du coin de la bouche, fier et répond " De toute façon, quoi que tu dises, c'est moi qui suis le protecteur et le bras droit du Dixième du nom ! "

 

Yamamoto sourit joyeusement et répond à son tour " Heureusement qu'on s'en est sorti indemne. "

 

Iruka les regarde, émue, il a vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux, ils tiennent vraiment à lui. Dino sourit et annonce alors " Bon, je vais y allez, mine de rien, c'est du boulot d'être parrain. "

 

Il sort de la chambre mais Iruka l'interpelle. " Dit moi, pourquoi as-tu accepté de devenir parrain ? "

 

" Parce que la famille, c'est sacré. " réponds simplement le blond en se tournant vers lui. " Je pensais que si j'en avais le pouvoir, il fallait que je la protège. Toi aussi, non ? " Iruka reste silencieux en repensant à ce qu'il c'est passer dans l'après-midi. " Iruka, on peut avoir confiance en toi. " dit-il en souriant doucement, ce qui fait sourire également Iruka. " Allez Enzio, dit au revoir à... " Il s'arrête de parler quand il glisse dans les escaliers, il s'accroche à la première chose sous sa main, qui est Iruka et l'entraine dans sa chute.

 

Iruka se retrouve sur le blond alors que sa mère pointe le bout de sa tête et sourit joyeusement en voyant les deux garçons l'un sur l'autre. " Ça me fait plaisir que tu t'entendes bien avec ton grand frère ! " Elle sourit joyeusement avant de dire " J'ai bientôt fini de préparer à manger, tu peux appeler les autres ? Viens te régaler aussi, Dino-kun ! Je t'ai préparé une fourchette et un couteau. "

 

" D'accord. " réponds le blond en tenant Iruka.

 

Le brun glousse et demande joyeusement " Tu restes encore aujourd'hui ? "

 

" La cuisine de ta mama est tellement bonne... "

 

Dans les escaliers, le reste du groupe les regarde, certains avec inquiétude comme Gokudera et amusement comme Yamamoto. " Ça sent bon, on peut rester manger nous aussi ? " demande le sportif avec espoir.

 

Tout d'un coup, une secousse se fait entendre dans la salle de bain, la porte s'ouvre pour montrer Enzio la tortue, redevenue grande. Iruka se dépêche de courir, prendre sa mère par le poignet et sortir de la maison alors que Yamamoto et Gokudera font pareille avec Lambo et I-pin pour laisser Reborn et surtout Dino s'occuper de la tortue destructrice.

 

Un matin, Iruka va à l'école un peu patraque, il ne se sent pas en grande forme mais tant qu'il n'a pas de fièvre, il va à l'école. Il entre dans la cour et frissonne quand un courant d'air traverse ses habits. " Je me demande si je n'ai pas attrapé froid... " se dit-il à lui-même en essuyant la sueur sur son front mais il remarque une tête de mort à l'intérieur de la paume de sa main. Il a en cette mâtiner sport avec les garçons, du foot pour être précis. Il commence à jouer mais se prend violemment un ballon en pleine tête, Gokudera engueule tout le monde, qui a bien pu faire ça ? Iruka se relève mais est pris de vertige pour l'inquiétude de ses deux amis mais une voix étrange se fait entendre, disant qu'il n'a jamais réussi à tirer dans un ballon. Dans la paume de sa main se trouve une tête de mort qui parle et qui dit des choses embarrassante d'Iruka.

 

À la fin de la journée, il rentre chez lui et Reborn lui explique qu'il a attrapé une maladie incurable à cause du trop-plein de Balle de la Dernière Volonté qu'il a prise. Heureusement, Reborn connaît un médecin qui pourra l'aider. En rentrant chez lui, le nombre de crâne à augmenter et pour sa grande surprise, il trouve Bianchi en train d'attaquer un homme, il s'agit du docteur Shamal, venu d'Italie grâce à Reborn. C'est un grand dragueur et il fait bien comprendre à Iruka qu'il ne soigne que les femmes mais le brun est déterminé à être soigné.

 

Il le poursuit dehors mais le perd de vu en aidant un vieil homme. Il trouve en route Gokudera et lui explique la situation, l'argenter accepte immédiatement de l'aider et lui dit qu'il connaît d’ailleurs Shamal. Ils rencontrent ensuite I-pin et Lambo et les questionnent mais ils ne savent pas où il est. C'est là qu'ils l'entendent toujours en train de poursuivre Bianchi, ils se mettent à sa poursuite mais Iruka doit le faire seul car l'argenter ne peut pas le poursuivre à cause du mal de ventre que lui procure sa sœur. Heureusement pour lui, Haru se met à l'aider aussi grâce à Gokudera qui lui a demandé. Une fois rattraper et Haru qui a fui a cause du comportement du docteur, Iruka demande à être soigné mais Shamal refuse encore et s'en va.

 

Kyoko arrive à ce moment la elle aussi, ce qui intéresse Shamal qui vient lui faire un bisou, Iruka s'apprête à la défendre mais les cranes continues de parler, le déprimant et le faisant renoncer. Kyoko finit par partir, laissant Iruka avec Shamal et Reborn. Le crâne dit une nouvelle fois qu'il est triste mais content en même temps car il a parlé longtemps avec la fille qu'il apprécie le plus dans son école. Ceci fait pitié à Shamal qui accepte finalement de le soigner pour le bonheur d'Iruka.

 

Shamal sort une boîte avec des cachets, il est un grand médecin et supporte naturellement les virus, il est lui-même infecté par plusieurs maladies mais elle s’annule les unes des autres. Il sort une pilule, la jette dans les airs et un moustique en sort et vole vert Iruka. Reborn explique que Shamal est médecin mais aussi un assassin qui s'occupe de ses ennemis en leur faisant attraper des maladies.

 

Le moustique se pose sur le bras d'Iruka et le pique, les crânes disparaissent très rapidement et Iruka est finalement guérie pour son grand soulagement.

 

Un matin, à l'école, le professeur n'est pas là pour la première heure de cours car il a une réunion. Gokudera et Yamamoto se lèvent pour aller rejoindre Iruka à sa table joyeusement. " C'est sympa les heures de trous. " dit Iruka en s'étirant de tout son long. En plus de ça, le professeur qu'il devait normalement avoir ne semble pas le porter dans son cœur.

 

Gokudera hoche de la tête en s'asseyant sur la table derrière lui. " On peut se détendre et cette stupide vache n'est pas là pour nous saouler. "

 

Soudain, les voix de leurs camarades de classe les attirent, un gros groupe est réuni devant la porte d'entrer de la classe en disant " C'est un panda ? "

 

" Je dirait plutôt une vache. "

 

Les trois amis s'échangent un regard avant de se lever pour aller eux aussi à l'entrer. Il n'y a nul autre que Lambo faisant la grimace, en remuant sur place, les mains plaquer contre son entre-jambe. " Lambo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " demande Iruka en s'accroupissant devant le petit enfant.

 

Lambo continue de se tortiller sur lui-même en murmurant " Je... dois... résister... " Il sautille sur place et beugle " Ahh ! Faut que je fasse pipi ! "

 

Yamamoto tape gentiment dans le dos du brun en disant " Iruka, tu t'en occupe. "

 

" Iruka ! " beugle Lambo en sautillant sur place pour se retenir. " Pipi ! Pipi ! Pipi ! Viiiite ! "

 

Iruka hoche de la tête et le prend dans ses bras. " Ok, on va aller aux toilettes. "

 

À ce moment là, I-pin entre à son tour dans la classe, elle plaque son poing contre la paume de son autre main en disant " Dangereux ! "

 

Lambo fronce des sourcils et se retourne vers elle. " Tu m'as suivi, tête à couette ! "

 

Le brun secoue la tête avec amusement en regardant Lambo. " Tu as vraiment le temps de t'occuper d'elle ? " Le petite Bovino cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et un long frisson lui parcourt le corps avant qu'un sourire d'extase apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Il vient de faire pipi. Les filles de la classe regardent Lambo désolées alors que les garçons ce moques de lui. Iruka soupir en sentant ses vêtements devenir chaud. " Bon, on va aller se nettoyer, ok ? " Lambo hoche doucement de la tête, les larmes aux yeux car il avait peur que le brun l'engueule mais non.

 

Ils sortent de la salle de classe pour se diriger vers les toilettes quand ils croisent Hibari qui fait sa ronde dans les couloirs de l'école. Il s'arrête en les voyant marcher vers lui et les interpelle. " Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta salle de classe ? "

 

Iruka installe plus confortablement un Lambo honteux contre lui et répond d'un sourire doux " Désolé, il est venue à l'école et n'a pas pu se retenir de se faire pipi dessus. J'allais aux toilettes pour qu'on puisse se nettoyer. " dit-il d'un air gêner en montrant sa veste tremper.

 

Hibari hausse un sourcil en voyant cela et hoche de la tête d'un air sévère en croisant les bras sur son torse. " Que ça ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir si tu veux pas que je te morde à mort. "

 

Iruka hoche de la tête en souriant, se penche respectueusement et repart en direction des toilettes mais suivie silencieusement par Hibari pour les surveiller, prêt à le frapper au moindre écart de conduite, ça sera une bonne excuse d’ailleurs pour pouvoir se battre à nouveau contre lui. Iruka le remarque, de toute façon, Hibari n'essaye pas de cacher sa présence, Iruka se contente de ne rien dire et d'aller aux toilettes. Il installe Lambo dans un lavabo et lui enlève son costume de vache, Iruka enlève à son tour sa chemise et sa veste, le laissant torse nu devant le chef du comité de discipline qui est plutôt impressionné, Iruka a pris du muscle depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu en sous-vêtement devant l'école. Iruka bouche un lavabo et le remplit d'eau et de savon avant de plonger les habits à l'intérieur et commence à les laver, il ne peut pas aller à l'infirmerie pour avoir de nouveaux vêtements car l'infirmière doit surement être aussi à la réunion et aux clés des casiers où sont les vêtements. Iruka soupir en laissant Lambo chantonner et pense ' _Ça va prendre du temps..._ '

 

Une fois les habits lavés, il les essors et les passe sous le sèche-main des toilettes pour sécher tout cela plus rapidement, il s'occupe en premier des habits de Lambo pour pas qu'il attrape froid car il fait quand même plutôt frais. Une fois tout cela sec, il habille Lambo et finit de sécher au moins sa chemise avant de la remettre, sa veste séchera dans la journée. Ils sortent tous les trois des toilettes, Lambo sur les épaules d'Iruka qui se tourne vers Hibari. " Désolé encore pour tout cela, si je dois avoir une punition, je l'accepterai. "

 

Hibari le fixe intensément, ce pauvre fou devrait savoir que ses punitions sont plutôt cruelles mais le brun semble ne pas s'en préoccuper et... ça lui plaît. Il lâche un grognement et commence à partir. " Je vais m'occuper de ton cas. " réponds Hibari sans se retourner.

 

Iruka cligne des yeux de surprise et retourne dans sa salle de classe. Il pose Lambo sur sa table avec I-pin, entourer de ses amis et demande l'air sévère " Pourquoi vous êtes venus ? " Lambo fond en larmes, il n'aime pas du tout quand Iruka le gronde et ça lui fait peur. Iruka croise les bras sur son torse et dit " Je ne comprend rien quand tu parles en pleurant. "

Lambo fouille alors dans sa coupe afro, sort un panier-repas et le tend à Iruka en disant la voix tremblante " C'est ton bento, je suis venue te l'amener parce que tu l'avais oublié. "

 

Iruka se calme instantanément en voyant la petite bouille du petit enfant en face de lui. " Oh... mince alors... " Il tend la main vers Lambo qui ferme les yeux automatiquement mais il les ouvre par surprise en sentant la main d'Iruka se poser sur sa tête et commencer à lui ébouriffer les cheveux doucement, le brun lui sourire tendrement. " Merci Lambo, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. "

 

Lambo sourit joyeusement alors que Kyoko hoche de la tête, attendrie. " Comme tu es gentils. "

 

Lambo bombe le torse fièrement, le bento en main et beugle " Lambo-san est trop fort ! "

 

Iruka glousse joyeusement en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux d'un air amuser. " Hai, Hai. "

 

I-pin prend rapidement le bento des mains de Lambo et s'enfuit rapidement dans le couloir, suivi de près par Iruka et Lambo attacher au brun, Gokudera et Yamamoto. Dans une autre classe, Ryohei qui s'ennuie, entend du remue ménage dans le couloir, il se lève et ouvre la porte pour voir que c'est Iruka et ses amis en train de courir à toute allure, il se décide à les suivre dans leur folle course. Ils essayent tous d'attraper I-pin mais elle est trop rapide et vive. Ils arrivent sur le toit de l'école où I-pin est plus haut avec deux bentos en main. Gokudera beugle avec agacement " Rend le bento du Dixième du nom ! "

 

Iruka fronce des sourcils en voyant la petite enfant regarder un à un le bento. " Attend Gokudera-kun, elle a deux bentos. "

 

Lambo croise les bras sur son torse et dit fièrement " L'un d'eux est le bento que j'ai amené à Iruka. "

 

" Et l'autre ? " demande Iruka.

 

" Travail. " réponds nerveusement I-pin. " Nitroglycérine. "

 

Ryohei frappe un de ses poings contre la paume de l'autre main en hochant de la tête. " C'est ce truc qui explose avec une pichenette ? "

 

Yamamoto rigole en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. " Et on c'est pas dans qu'elle boite c'est. "

 

Gokudera hoche de la tête en réfléchissant. " Et si autant de nitro explose, l'école sera rasée. "

 

I-pin regarde un à un les bentos en se demandant lequel est bien le sien mais difficile à dire car les deux bentos se ressemble en tout point. Lambo s'écroule de rire par terre en la pointant du doigt. " Tu commences à te mélanger les pinceaux ! Tu es trop bête, tête à couette ! "

 

La petite enfant commence à suer à grosses gouttes et Iruka sait tout de suite ce qui va se passer. " Oh non, le compte à rebours de I-pin est lancé ! "

 

Gokduera attrape Lambo derrière Iruka et les deux commencent à se bagarrer. I-pin vient tout de suite s'agripper à la jambe d'Iruka alors que lui, panique car le mélange de l'explosion de I-pin et celle de la nitro pourrait causer une vraie catastrophe. Il commence à paniquer mais heureusement, Reborn qui le surveille, lui tire une balle de la dernière volonté et une autre balle dans le bras. Iruka s'écroule de nouveau au sol et se relève en déchirant ses vêtements fraichement propres, une flamme sur le front. Il attrape fermement I-pin dans une main et beugle " Je vais la lancer avec ma dernière volonté ! " Il prend de l'élan et la jette très très haute et rapidement dans les airs, on ne la voit déjà plus dans le ciel.

 

Malheureusement pour eux, quelque chose tombe du ciel, un des bentos, peut-être celui à la nitro. Iruka saute sur le grillage pour prendre de l'élan et saute dans le vide pour rattraper le bento peut-être dangereux et atterri dans la cour sans faire bouger le bento. La flamme s'éteint alors et Iruka pousse un profond soupir de soulagement " Iruka ! " crie joyeusement Yamamoto.

 

Plus haut, ses amis le regardent avec admiration. " Bien joué, Dixième du nom ! " beugle l'argenter.

 

" Belle réception, Sawada ! " crie à son tour Ryohei, les bras croiser sur son torse.

 

Après cela et être changé pour Iruka, ils se réunissent tous sur un banc pour voir quelle bento ils ont bien pu récupérer. Iruka ouvre le bento lentement et découvre que c'est bien le bento de sa mère, avec un beau cœur dessiner dans le riz. Lambo sautille sur place en beuglant " C'est le bento que j'ai rapporté ! "

 

Iruka soupir de soulagement en souriant. " On est tombé sur le bon. "

 

Plus loin, I-pin continue de voler dans les airs, les cercles sur son front diminuant. À un moment, elle lâche le bento à la nitro qui tombe dans le jardin de Iruka, dans un arbre, accrocher à une branche sans que la mère d'Iruka ne le remarque alors qu'elle étend le linge dans le jardin. I-pin finit par faire son explosion, haut dans le ciel, ne blessant personne.

 

Le soir en rentrant, Iruka enguirlande un peu sa mère car le petit enfant n'aurait pas dû venir tout seul. Bianchi lui dit que si cela lui tien tant a cœur, il a qu'à engager une baby-sitter car sa mère est occupée toute la journée. Reborn se propose pour trouver une baby-sitter pour Lambo, ce qui étonne Iruka. Reborn explique qu'il ne veut pas que Lambo gêne le brun dans ses études.

 

Le lendemain, après les cours, Reborn demande à Iruka d'aller derrière l'école pour voir la baby-sitter qu'il lui a trouvé. Le brun y va joyeusement, content que Reborn est trouvé quelqu'un pour pouvoir supporter le caractère... disons difficile de Lambo. Pour sa grande surprise, il y a Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei qui l'attendent. L'argenter sourit joyeusement en le voyant. " Dixième du nom, qu'y a-t-il ? "

 

Ryohei met une main dans sa poche, les yeux brillants de détermination et d'espoir. " Tu t'es finalement décidé à entrer dans le club de boxe, Sawada ? "

 

" Ce gamin m'a appelé. " explique Yamamoto.

 

Iruka soupir en se tournant vers Reborn. " Alors ce sont eux ? "

 

Reborn est déguisé en panda, assis sur un pneu qui est attacher aune longue corde dans les airs, Bianchi est à côté de lui, déguiser en écureuil et un stylo et un carnet en main. " Ça te pose un problème, Ruka ? " demande le petit professeur.

 

Iruka gratte l'arrière de son crâne en détournant les yeux sur ses amis. " Bah c'est que je pensais que tu me trouverais une professionnelle. "

 

" C'est déjà fait. En tant que parrain, tu vas choisir quelqu'un de la famille, bien évidemment. "

 

Le rire de Lambo se fait entendre, il était caché dans une salle de classe, il ouvre la fenêtre et beugle joyeusement " Lambo-san qui a effectué avec brio sa première livraison est dans la place ! "

 

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui et Gokudera lui grogne dessus, déjà agacer de le voir " Arrête de te la péter, c'est toi qui as fait dans ton froc devant tout le monde. "

 

" C'est pas vrai, c'était juste un petit pipi ! " rétorque Lambo. Il lui tire la langue en tirant sa paupière du bas et dit avec mesquinerie " Essaie pas de me rouler, espèce d'abruti ! "

 

Une veine apparaît sur le front de l'argenter qui se met à beugler à son tour " P'tit con ! On dirait que tu comprendras pas tant que je ne te l'aurais pas rentré dans le crâne ! "

 

Les deux commencent à se bagarrer sous le regard blaser d'Iruka et appréciateur de Ryohei, Lambo se met même à pleurer. Bianchi prend alors la parole. " Vous êtes tous prêts ? "

 

Gokudera regarde sa sœur en clignant des yeux et remarque qu'il n'a pas mal au ventre. Il bondit de joie en beuglant " Tout va bien tant que je vois pas son visage ! "

 

" Sur ce, commençons le test. " ordonne gentiment Reborn.

 

" Quel test ? " demande les amis d'Iruka et le brun leur explique alors la situation dans lequel il se trouve.

 

Gokudera fronce du nez et croise les bras sur son torse. " Je refuse de faire ça, je le hais. "

 

Yamamoto sourit joyeusement en se tournant vers le brun. " Ça me va, on joue à quoi aujourd'hui ? "

 

Reborn sourit du coin de la bouche avant d'ajouter malicieusement " Au fait, celui qui deviendra baby-sitter sera le bras droit du parrain. "

 

Ceci pique directement l’intérêt de Gokudera, il veut être le bras droit mais il déteste profondément Lambo. Il grimace avant d'approcher Iruka et dit en grinçant des dents " J... J'adore Lambo. "

 

" Les règles sont simples, le premier qui fait rire Lambo gagne. Vous avez 3 minutes chacun. " explique Reborn en regardant le petit enfant toujours en train de pleurer.

 

" C'est moi qui commence. " dit Gokudera, sur de lui. Il avance vers Lambo sur ses gardes et lui tend la main. " Hé, désolé pour tout à l'heure. " Lambo arrête de pleurer en regardant la main et Gokudera fait un faux sourire crisper. " Allez, on se serre la main comme des potes ? " Lambo fouille dans sa coupe afro et met une grenade dans sa main. L'argenter la jette rapidement dans un arbre qui explose et Gokudera attrape maintenant énerver, Lambo et lui tire vicieusement les joues. " Tu me les brises sévères toi ! "

 

Iruka prend immédiatement Lambo en pleure dans ses bras et regarde sévèrement Gokudera qui baisse la tête, honteux mais en même temps ravie. Bianchi appuie sur le chronomètre et annonce " Bon... fin du temps imparti. Hayato, tu es éliminé. "

 

" Mince... " grogne l'argenter.

 

Ryohei frappe un poing dans l'une de ses mains, déterminer. " Bon, à mon tour. " Iruka pose Lambo qui hoquette un peu en essayant de se calmer. Ryohei s'arrête devant lui, l’air sévère et lui ordonne sèchement " Rigole. " Lambo cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en le regardant. " Ri-Gol-Le. Rigole, putain ! " Lambo commence à être effrayé sous le regard intense du grand boxeur. " Rigole ! "

 

Lambo font en larmes à nouveau sous le regard dépiter d'Iruka. " J'AI PEUR ! "

 

" Rigole ! Je t'ai dit de rigoler ! " continue Ryohei.

 

Bianchi appuie de nouveau sur le chronomètre et annone " Bon, 3 minutes, éliminé. "

 

Voilà ensuite le tour de Yamamoto, Reborn et Iruka pensent que c'est surement lui qui va réussir à calmer Lambo, il est le plus joueur et enfantin du groupe. Le sportif sort un gant et une balle de baseball, il s’accroupit devant Lambo et lui dit gentiment " T'as déjà joué à la balle ? " Lambo arrête de chouiner, intéresser soudainement. " Tu dois attraper la balle avec ce gant. " dit-il en lançant la balle dans le gant à sa main.

 

" Attraper ? " demande Lambo avant d'enfiler le gant.

 

Yamamoto s'éloigne un peu en souriant. " Bon, j'y vais. " dit-il. Son regard devient tout d'un coup très sérieux, Iruka devine tout de suite ce qui va se passer pour le pauvre petit enfant. Le sportif lance la balle de toutes ses forces et le pauvre petit Lambo se prend la balle en pleine tête, allant l'encastrer dans un mur derrière lui. Iruka et son groupe viennent en courant voir comment va Lambo, un peu paniquer mise à part Gokudera, content que Yamamoto est lui aussi rater. Lambo tombe à terre et Yamamoto gratte nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête en rougissant un peu. " J'arrive plus à me contrôler quand je fais du baseball. "

 

Ryohei hoche de la tête, comprenant parfaitement. " C'est ça, les sportifs. "

 

Lambo font en larmes de nouveau et Bianchi arrive derrière le groupe et annonce " Donc, tout le monde est éliminé. "

 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! " beugle Haru, apparemment pas contente en voyant le petit pleurer à chaudes larmes. " Vous avez tous fait pleurer Lambo, même Iruka-san, que faite-vous ? Vous êtes horribles ! " Elle se dépêche de prendre Lambo dans ses bras. " Lambo-chan, tu va bien ? Ne pleure pas. "

 

Reborn avance vers Iruka en souriant. " C'est la mieux placer pour faire baby-sitter. "

 

" Ça veut dire que c'est elle qui va devenir le bras droit du Dixième du nom ? " demande avec irritation Gokudera.

 

Haru fronce des sourcils en se tournant vers les garçons. " Faire pleurer un petit garçon aussi adorable... " Elle plaque sa main contre la tête de Lambo et appuie fortement dessus, faisant ainsi très mal à Lambo. " Quand bien même ce serait Iruka-san, je ne vous pardonnerai pas ! "

 

Lambo réussie à s'extirper des bras de la jeune fille en pleurant et sort son bazooka. il entre dedans sous le regard apeurer de Haru qui court vers lui pour le faire sortir mais il active le bazooka. Faisant apparaitre Lambo 10 ans plus tard, agrippant la jeune fille devant lui avec surprise. Haru hurle de peur avant de se mettre derrière Lambo, de lui attraper la taille et de faire un german-souplex. Lambo adolescent s'assoit en massant l’arrière de sa nuque en disant " Haru-san, c'est moi. "

 

De peur, Haru s'enfuit en courant sous le regard content de Gokudera. " Si ça marche pas non plus avec le grand Lambo, alors Haru aussi est éliminée. "

 

" Roméo ! " beugle Bianchi en fusillant Lambo du regard, croyant que c'est son ex petit copain. Elle enlève son masque en grognant " Je vois que tu es venue... " Elle sort une patte à pizza violette et commence à la faire tourner au-dessus de sa tête. " Poison Pizza ! Magic Cutter ! " Gokudera à un soudain gros mal de ventre en voyant le visage de sa sœur et la pizza devient de plus en plus grande, coupant tout entour d'elle. " Roméo, je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir ! "

 

Lambo recule de plusieurs pas avant de s’enfuir en courant. Yamamoto remarque que Lambo a oublié une de ses cornes par terre alors, il la lui lance mais avec puissance. Lambo en tombe à terre et commence à pleurer sous les regards amuser et blaser d'Iruka et de ses amis. Reborn se place devant Iruka et lui annonce " Je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir t'occuper de Lambo, Ruka. "

 

Le brun soupir en grattant l'arrière de son crâne. " J'imagine que tu savais que ça finirait comme ça. "

 

Reborn sourit du coin de la bouche, ce petit est intelligent quand il le veut. " C'est décidé ! Ruka sera la baby-sitter de Lambo ! "

 

Le soir, Iruka rentre chez lui accompagner de Gokudera et Yamamoto, dès qu'il entre, sa mère l'informe qu'il a encore oublié son bento mais heureusement, une gentille personne l'a ramené. C'est le Docteur Shamal qui explique qu'il a trouvé le bento coincer sur une branche d'arbre. Iruka et ses amis devinent tout de suite que c'est le bento à la nytro et il faut qu'ils s'en débarrassent rapidement, ce qu'ils font d'ailleurs et tout revient à la normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les univers et personnages de Naruto et Reborn ne m'appartienne pas.

Dans une grande église lumineuse et aux magnifiques vitraux de toutes les couleurs, Iruka attend devant le petit hôtel, habiller d'un magnifique costume blanc impeccable. Il est très nerveux et c'est normal car il va se marier avec Kyoko, la fille de ses rêves. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour laisser place à un homme et la mariée, dans sa magnifique robe blanche avec de la magnifique dentelle, son bouquet en mains et un beau voile blanc pour cacher son visage légèrement maquillé. La jeune fille marche jusqu’à l’hôtel et Iruka l'aide à monter la petite marche, le sourire aux lèvres. La future mariée soulève alors son voile pour faire découvrir pour la stupéfaction d'Iruka, Haru. " Je suis si heureuse, Iruka-san. "

 

" Hein ?! " beugle le brun en s'éloignant d'un pas. Il remarque dans les invités, Kyoko qui regarde les futurs mariés d'un air rayonnant. Il y a également sa mère qui le félicite avec Lambo et I-pin. Le Docteur Shamal est là également et lui dit qu'il est extrêmement chanceux. Iruka secoue la tête en se murmurant " Il doit y avoir une erreur... "

 

Kyoko sourit joyeusement en les regardant. " Tous mes vœux de bonheur. "

 

À ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre de nouveau sur Gokudera en costume, il court vers eux, affoler et agrippe les épaules d'Iruka et le secoue. " Dixième du nom ! C'est avec moi qu'il faut que tu te maries ! Je suis ton bras droit après tout ! "

 

Iruka cligne des yeux, complètement sur le cul mais ce n'est pas encore fini car Yamamoto entre à son tour avec Ryohei et même Dino, tous en costumes et lui disant que ce sont eux qu'il devrait choisir. Iruka se recule encore d'un pas en voyant tout ce petit monde se disputer entre eux quand il sent quelqu'un lui agripper fermement le bras, il tourne la tête pour voir que c'est Hibari, lui aussi en costume. " Si tu me choisis pas, je te mords à mort. "

 

Devant cette situation complètement absurde, Iruka essaye de s'enfuir mais il sent Reborn, qui est le prêtre de la cérémonie, lui pointer un pistolet dans le dos. " Je ne te laisserai pas fuir. Abandonne, choisie quelqu'un et maries-toi ! "

 

Le brun secoue la tête avant de hurler " KYOKO-CHAN ! "

 

Iruka se réveille en sursaut tout en criant le nom de la rousse et s’effondre de son lit dans la précipitation. Il s'assoit sur le sol et soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il est dans sa chambre. " Ouf... c'était un rêve... Et dire que je croyais que je pourrais me marier avec Kyoko-chan, par contre... je me demande pourquoi les autres sont intervenu et m'ont demandé de les épouser. "

 

Reborn qui est derrière lui, s'apprête à le frapper avec un marteau en jouet mais Iruka sent une présence derrière lui, il s'apprête à s'écarter mais il se fait frapper l'épaule. Reborn sourit à cela. " Bien jouer Ruka, tu t'améliores. " dit-il tranquillement . " Tu as l'air d'avoir fait un beau rêve. Si ça se trouve, tu ferais un joli couple avec Haru ou un des garçons. " Il avance vers Iruka et pose sa main sur son genou. " Tu sais, on est tolérant dans la famille et on a des produits miracles si tu veux avoir des enfants avec un homme. "

 

Iruka rougit furieusement en se reculant. " A-A-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Je suis intéresser aux filles ! Et puis c-c-comment tu sais de quoi j'ai rêvé ? "

 

" Tu en es sûr ? " demande Reborn. " J'ai bien remarqué que tu étais moins intéressé à Kyoko, même si elle reste une fille importante pour toi. "

 

Iruka fronce des sourcils en réfléchissant. " C'est vrai que Kyoko-chan me fait moins d'effets qu'avant... mais je pense plutôt que c'est que je tourne la page après qu'elle est cru que ma première déclaration était une blague... "

 

" Seulement, Sasagawa Kyoko est une femme idéale. Elle serait l'épouse féminine parfaite pour le Dixième Vongola, mais si tu t'intéresses aux garçons... va falloir que tu penses à ça sérieusement, Ruka. "

 

Le brun gratte l'arrière de sa nuque, un peu décontenancer. " Je sais même pas si je suis intéresser aux garçons, je m'étais jamais posé la question avant aujourd'hui... Les corps des mecs m'ont jamais fait d'effets... " Il plaque ses mains contre son visage et soupir bruyamment sous le regard compatissent de Reborn. " J'y réfléchirais. " dit Iruka avant de se lever.

 

Après avoir fait son entrainement tout seul pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement, s'être lavé et avoir pris son petit déjeuner, le voilà en route pour l'école. Il n'a toujours pas de réponse à sa question et cela le fâche un peu. En arrivant devant l'école, Kyoko vient tout juste d'arriver à son tour, elle le salut joyeusement avant que son frère arrive en courant. Iruka le fixe intensément mais Ryohei ne lui fait aucun effet. À la pause-déjeuner, Iruka mange avec Gokudera et Yamamoto en les fixant à leur tour sous leurs regards curieux mais eux aussi ne font aucun effet au brun. Il soupir une nouvelle fois et remarque quelques filles regardent en gloussant Gokudera et une fille vient donner un gâteau à Yamamoto. Il sourit en voyant cela. ' _Ils sont vraiment populaires auprès des filles._ '

 

Yamamoto lui propose de partager le gâteau avec lui mais Gokudera veut aussi partager sa nourriture avec Iruka. Lui, est populaire auprès de sa famille.

 

Une fois les cours finis, il rentre chez lui pour se changer avant d'aller se balader en ville pour prendre l'air et se vider la tête. Il se promène dans un quartier commerçant quand il se fait interpeller par Haru qui l'emmène de force avec elle a une pâtisserie. Dedans, comme par hasard, se trouve Kyoko qui elle aussi est venue pour acheter des pâtisseries. Les deux filles s'entendent bien rapidement et Iruka les invitent à manger les pâtisseries chez lui.

 

Malheureusement, les filles sont au bord de la mort à cause des pains à la viande de I-pin car un seul pain contient l'équivalent de 5 millions de pain à la viande et seuls ceux qui sont entrainés pour, peuvent en manger. I-pin a heureusement le remède sur elle mais elle n'a qu'une seule pilule. Reborn tire une balle de la dernière volonté dans le front d'Iruka pour qu'il puisse partir à la recherche du maitre de I-pin avec elle. Ils arrivent dans le quartier commerçant où il y a plein de stand, ils les font tous avec les aides de Gokudera et Yamamoto qui se baladait par là et trouve finalement le maitre de I-pin qui leur donne une autre pilule. Ils rentrent tous chez Iruka pour pouvoir soigner les filles qui se réveillent. Ils mangent le reste des gâteaux jusqu’à ce que les filles partent.

 

Gokudera et Yamamoto ont bien remarqué que quelque chose turlupine leur ami et le sportif décide de lui demander. " Un problème Iruka ? Tu arrêtes pas de nous regarder. "

 

L'argenter hoche de la tête, l'air sérieux. " Tu peux nous le dire, Dixième du nom, on peut t'aider. "

 

Iruka les regarde intensément sous le regard amuser de Reborn. " Enlevez vos hauts. " dit Iruka d'un air sérieux.

 

" P-Pardon ? " demande Gokudera, les yeux grands ouverts.

 

" Si vous voulez m'aider alors, enlevez vos haut. "

 

Yamamoto hausse un sourcil mais fait ce que demande Iruka suivie par Gokudera. Une fois torses nues, Iruka les fixe toujours aussi intensément et pendant un long moment, ce qui commence à embarrasser l'argenter. Finalement, Iruka soupir en secouant la tête. " Merci, vous pouvez vous rhabillez. "

 

Reborn tourne la tête vers lui et lui demande " Tu as ta réponse ? "

 

Gokdera et Yamamoto les écoutent silencieusement, essayant de comprendre. Le brun secoue une nouvelle fois la tête en souriant. " Non mais j'imagine que ça viendra avec le temps. "

 

" Tu voulais savoir quoi ? " demande Yamamoto.

 

" Si j'étais bisexuel ou non. " réponds Iruka et il pouffe de rire en voyant leurs visages choquer et gêner. " Ne vous en fait pas, vous m’intéressez pas, vous me faite pas d'effets. "

 

Gokudera finit par dire " Je sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou vexer... "

 

Iruka et Yamamoto s'échangent un regard avant d’éclater de rire sous le regard maintenant vexé de l'argenter qui n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui. Heureusement pour Iruka, ses amis n'en ont que faire s'il est intéresser aux garçons, il reste leur ami et cela soulage Iruka grandement, il avait peur que son questionnement personnel les effraye un peu mais il est soulagé et heureux de voir que non. Plus qu'à savoir maintenant qu'elle est sa ou ses préférences.

 

Un matin, Iruka entre dans sa chambre pour récupérer son sac et en entrant, il trouve Reborn avec plein d'abeilles sur la figure. Le brun a une goutte sur la tempe, Reborn est quand même sacrément décalé. " Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

 

" Ce sont mes serviteurs, ils me fournissent des informations. " réponds calmement Reborn, ce qui surprend surtout Iruka, c'est que les abeilles ne le piquent même pas, elles sont calmes.

 

Les grands yeux du brun brillent de curiosité, il avance vers lui, tout sourire et demande " Tu sais parler le langage des insectes ? " Même si Reborn lui répond que oui, ça ne le surprendrait même pas.

 

Reborn sourit malicieusement avant de répondre " Grace à eux, j'ai pu obtenir des informations importantes. " Il prend un pot rempli de miel et en jette le contenu sur Iruka qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Les abeilles décollent du visage de Reborn pour s'envoler vers Iruka. " La mafia est en permanence confrontée au danger, ça aussi ça fait partie de l'entrainement. "

 

Iruka se dépêche de prendre son sac de sortir de la maison en courant pour pouvoir échapper aux abeilles qui le suivent rapidement. À la fenêtre, Reborn le regarde partir avant de contempler le ciel si bleu avec quelques nuages. " Mmm, il faut que je commence les préparatifs. " se dit-il à lui-même.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gokudera sonne à la porte de la maison d'Iruka pour pouvoir faire le chemin jusqu’à l'école ensemble. La mère d'Iruka ouvre la porte et sourit joyeusement en le voyant. " Oh, Gokudera-kun, Iru-kun est parti plus tôt que d'habitude. "

 

" Dans ce cas, je vais le rejoindre. " réponds l'argenter et commence à partir mais il se fait arrêter par la voix douce de la maman d'Iruka.

 

" Merci pour tout. Je suis contente que Iru-kun ait un ami en qui il peut avoir confiance, comme toi, Gokudera-kun. "

 

L'argenter la regarde, les yeux ronds et de légères rougeurs sur les joues. " Il me fait confiance. " murmure-t-il.

 

La mère hoche de la tête et lui fait un sourire chaleureux. " Prends soin de lui. "

 

Un grand sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Gokudera, ravie d'entendre cela. ' _Ça veut dire que la maman d'Iruka m'a reconnu comme bras droit du Dixième du nom._ ' Il sourit avec confiance, une lueur de détermination dans le regard. " Ne vous en faite pas Madame, je protègerai le Dixième du nom coûte que coûte ! " dit-il avant de partir en courant pour rejoindre son boss.

 

Il continue de courir et trouve rapidement Iruka, toujours en train d'essayer d’échapper aux abeilles qui le poursuivent avec ardeur. " Dixième du nom ! Je viens te sauver ! " beugle-t-il avant de se mettre à sa poursuite. Ils cours dans une rue et l'argenter allume une cigarette et allume plusieurs bâtons de dynamite qu'il lance sur Iruka qui ne l'a pas entendue. Les dynamites finissent par exploser près d'Iruka et il disparaît dans la fumer sous le regard terroriser de Gokudera. " Dixième du nom ! " Il le ramène aussi rapidement que possible à l'infirmerie de l’école où il sait que l'infirmière est déjà en train de travailler. Iruka est bandé au torse, aux bras et à la tête, il n'a rien de grave mais a quelques blessures quand même. Il est installé dans un lit pour les malades et Gokudera s'agenouille par terre, plaquant son front contre le carrelage froid de l'infirmerie. " Je suis désolé ! " beugle l'argenter.

 

Iruka sourit sympathiquement à son ami, il n'aime pas et cela le gêne énormément de voir son ami se prosterner ainsi. " Gokudera-kun, tu cherchais simplement à m'aider et mes blessures ne sont pas si graves que ça. "

 

L'argenter relève la tête, toujours aussi sérieux. " Mais tu serais mort si ça avait été un combat réel ! En plus... " Son visage s'assombrit et son regard se perd sur le sol. " J'ai rompu la promesse faite à ta mère. " dit-il doucement, Iruka peut sentir la honte et la tristesse dans ça phrase, ce qui le chagrine. Gokudera secoue la tête, une lueur de détermination dans le regard. " Je-Je vais m'entrainer ! Je deviendrai plus fort ! Et je serais un homme qui sera digne d'être ton bras droit ! "

 

Face à tant de déterminations, Iruka ne peut que sourire et hocher de la tête. " Hai, je compte sur toi. "

 

" Bien dit, Gokudera. " dit la voix de Reborn. Le rideau qui sépare les lits est tiré pour faire découvrir le petit professeur, assis sur l'épaule d'une personne qui est encore caché par le rideau. " En ce moment, je prépare le programme d’entrainement traditionnel de la famille Vongola, tu veux essayer ? Tu deviendras encore plus fort."

 

L'argenter cligne des yeux et réfléchit à la proposition sérieusement. " Si Reborn-san me propose un entrainement personnel, c'est qu'il espère quelque chose de moi. C'est l'occasion rêver. " se murmure-t-il à lui-même.

 

" Auras-tu assez de cran pour ça, Hayato ? " demande la voix reconnaissable de Bianchi. Le rideau s'ouvre en grand pour découvrir Bianchi qui a Reborn posé sur son épaule mais aussi le Docteur Shamal qui veut embrasser et câliner la sœur de l'argenter mais elle l'en empêche en le retenant en plaquant sa main contre son front, loin d'elle. Elle finit par être agacé et donne un coup de pied derrière la tête du docteur en beuglant " Tu m’énerves ! "

 

Le médecin atterrie directement sur Iruka, ses lèvres plaquer contre celle d'Iruka. Les deux s'éloignent en crachant par terre, une grimace sur le visage sous le regard amusé de Reborn. " Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! " beugle le médecin en colère.

 

Une veine apparaît sur le front d'Iruka qui beugle à son tour " Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être là ? " Il jette un regard froid à Bianchi qui sent un long frisson lui parcourir le dos pour son grand étonnement et il grogne " Je sais que j'ai dit que je m’interrogeais sur ma sexualité mais ce n'est pas la peine de me taquiner comme ça. "

 

Shamal hausse un sourcil et se recule jusqu'au fond du lit. " Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi, Iruka, car je t'ai pris ton premier baiser. Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux femmes ! "

 

" Aucun risque que je m’intéresse à un pervers comme vous ! "

 

Les deux se fusillent du regard alors que Reborn baisse son regard sur Gokudera, plier en deux par terre. " Ça va ? Tu as l'air mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. "

 

Le docteur arrête sa baston de regard avec le jeune brun pour voir l'argenter par terre. " Je le dis au cas où, je ne consulte que les femmes moi, sûrement pas les hommes. "

 

Reborn décide d'informer la nouvelle aux deux élèves. " Shamal est l'infirmier scolaire à partir d'aujourd'hui. "

 

" Sérieusement ? " demande blaser Iruka.

 

Bianchi tourne légèrement la tête vers Reborn sur son épaule en souriant doucement. " Si Hayato est dans cet état, il ne pourra pas s'entrainer. "

 

L'argenter essaye de se relever lentement, son ventre le tiraillant horriblement. " Je vais le faire, laissez-moi y participer. En tant que bras droit du Dixième du nom, je répondrais à son attente. "

 

Reborn sourit en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de l'argenter, il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit. " Demain il n'y a pas cours, on commencera dès le matin. "

 

" Je peux commencer tout de suite ! "

 

" Quelqu'un d'autre participera à cet entrainement. "

 

Le soir, après les cours, Iruka, Gokudera et Reborn vont dans un lieu d'activité pour s'entrainer au baseball. Ils y trouvent Yamamoto en train de frapper des balles dans un cercle plus loin. Reborn les informes que c'est Yamamoto qui participera aussi à l'entrainement du lendemain et qu'il a un entrainement spécial.

 

Le lendemain, tout le petit groupe se retrouve dans la cour de l'école mais il en manque un a l’appelle. Yamamoto fait des étirements avec Iruka alors que le brun rumine. " Reborn est en retard... "

 

" Ce n'est pas grave, commençons sans lui. " réponds le sportif joyeusement.

 

Gokudera fronce des sourcils en voyant Iruka faire une activité avec le sportif qu'il n'aime pas, ça le rend jaloux. " Moi aussi je vais le faire ! " dit-il avant de commencer à s'étirer avec eux. " Et c'est moi le bras droit du Dixième du nom ! "

 

Reborn arrive à ce moment-là, déguiser en balle de baseball et un gant de baseball comme bonnet. " Désolé du retard. " dit-il de son ton neutre.

 

Derrière lui, arrive Kyoko pour la grande surprise des garçons. " Bonjour, Iruka-kun. "

 

Le brun arrête ses étirements avec étonnement. " Kyoko-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

 

" C'est Reborn-kun qui m'a dit qu'il y avait de drôles de choses à voir. "

 

Iruka lance un regard sévère à son professeur, un regard qui dit " _Je t'avais dit de ne pas impliquer Kyoko dans tout ça !_ " Reborn sourit malicieusement et répond " L'école est fermée en souvenir de son inauguration, on a besoin de spectateur pour être motivés. "

 

" Mais s'il se passe quelque chose ? " murmure le brun pour que la rousse ne l'entende pas.

 

" Alors ce sera à toi de la protéger. " réponds Reborn avant de tourner son attention sur Yamamoto qui a arrêté de s'étirer avec Gokudera. " On commence par toi, Yamamoto. "

 

Gokudera, un peu vexer que le professeur ne le choisisse pas en premier, s'exclame alors " Re-Reborn-san, laisse-moi commencer. "

 

" Si tu te précipites, tu ne pourras pas devenir plus fort. " réponds simplement le professeur. Il tend ensuite une petite balle de baseball à Yamamoto pour son entrainement. " Yamamoto, lance ça. "

 

Le sportif prend la petit balle dans sa main et l'étudie en rigolant. " C'est mignon comme balle. "

 

" Ta cible est le mur. "

 

Yamamoto hoche de la tête et va a la base du lancer sous le regard en colère de Gokudera et curieux d'Iruka qui est à côté de Kyoko pour la protéger en cas de besoin. Yamamoto lance la petite balle qui, pendant qu'elle fonce raidement sur la cible, a des piques qui sortent et explose le mur quand elle entre en contact avec elle. Kyoko est totalement fascinée et Iruka avance d'un pas sévère vers le petit professeur. " Reborn, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait lancer ? "

 

Reborn sort une nouvelle balle et la montre à Iruka. " Ceci est une arme inventée par la Section Armes des Vongola. La balle qui brise même les rochers, Micro-Hammer. "

 

Iruka fronce encore plus des sourcils en croisant les bras sur son torse tout en toisant du regard le professeur plus bas. " Je t'avais dit de ne pas impliquer Yamamoto dans ton délire. "

 

Le sportif pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer un peu. " Iruka, ne t'en fait pas. " Il se penche vers lui et lui murmure à l'oreille " Regarde bien, le mur est fait en polystyrène, il essaye de me donner du courage en faisant ça, c'est mignon, non ? Ce n'est qu’un jeu. " Il lui tapote une nouvelle fois l'épaule avant de se tourner vers Reborn. " Bon, la suite s'il te plaît, coach ! "

 

Iruka va voir le mur et non, c'est belle et bien du ciment. Reborn lui, explique ensuite à Yamamoto " Pour pouvoir utiliser des armes, on a besoin de bons réflexes et de compétences physiques. "

 

Yamamoto hoche de la tête, les mains dans les poches. " Oui, on dit qu'un bon batteur voit les balles lancées arriver au ralenti. "

 

Reborn hoche de la tête alors que Gokdera continue de ruminer dans son coin. Le petit professeur siffle et le sportif remarque quelque chose de brillant dans le ciel. C'est une balle du même type qu'il a lancée et qui fonce sur lui, il l'évite à temps heureusement, mais la balle explose, soulevant de la poussière tout autour d'eux.

 

Une fois la poussière disparue, Iruka et ses amis remarquent un tank arriver vers eux. Reborn explique que c'est une machine à lancer des balles. La trappe s'ouvre pour laisser sortir pour le grand plaisir d'Iruka, Dino, son aîné. " Ça faisait longtemps, Iruka. "

 

" Dino-nii ! " dit Iruka joyeusement.

 

Reborn sourit, content que ses deux apprenties s'entendent aussi bien. " Merci d'être venue. "

 

" Ce n'est rien. " répons le blond joyeusement, toujours prêt à donner un coup de main à Reborn et content de voir son petit frère de cœur. Il rentre de nouveau dans le tank où il y a aussi Romario, son bras droit.

 

Reborn se tourne de nouveau vers le sportif et lu explique la suite de son entrainement. " Tu dois éviter toutes les balles que lance la machine. "

 

Yamamoto sourit avec excitation en regardant le tank. " Ça ma l'air amusant, vas-y ! "

 

Le tank se met en route, poursuivant Yamamoto qui se met à courir et à esquiver les balles qui lui sont lancées. Pour le grand bonheur de Gokudera, ça va enfin être au tour de son entrainement et pour cela, ils doivent entrer dans l'école.

 

Ils sont dans une salle de classe de cuisine, un graphique afficher au tableau et Reborn installer sur le bureau destiner au professeur. " Les trois grandes bases du combat sont la vitesse, la force et l'endurance. Yamamoto entraine ces trois la en même temps. Gokudera, chaque personne a sa propre manière de s'entrainer, ça ne sert à rien de faire la même chose. Comme par exemple Iruka qui s'entraine d'une autre façon que Yamamoto, il entraine d'abord sa vitesse en courant et en utilisant des poids, la force en faisant du renforcement musculaire, l'endurance en courant également et ses réflexes grâce à ses katas et les bêtises incessantes de Lambo et I-pin. " Gokudera soupir et hoche docilement de la tête. " D’abord, ce sera la vitesse. La vitesse est très importante, que ce soit en attaque ou en défense. "

 

Kyoko qui est assise à une table à côté d'Iruka, se tourne vers lui et lui demande " Tu penses que je dois prendre des notes ? "

 

Iruka lui sourit amicalement. " Non, je pense que ça ira, heureusement, c'est un cours plutôt normal. "

 

" Sais-tu ce qu'il faut faire ? " demande Reborn.

 

Gokudera réfléchit à la question avant de répondre, pas très sûr. " Genre une course ? "

 

" C'est pour ça que tu es aussi nul, l'essentiel est la résistance de l'air. "

 

" La résistance de l'air ? " demandent Iruka et Kyoko.

 

Reborn se change avec rapidité en coiffeur et se pose sur la tête de l'argenter, ciseau et peigne en main. " Regardez. " Il coupe et coiffe les cheveux de Gokudera, rabattant ses cheveux en avant et les coiffant pour former une coquille allonger, cachant ses yeux, laissant un trou au bout pour qu'il puisse voir. Iruka a bien du mal pour se retenir de pouffer de rire mais il se retient pour ne pas vexer son ami. " Ceci est la coupe ultime à laquelle les Vongola sont parvenus. Son nom, Résistance à l'Air Zéro. "

 

Iruka mord sa lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de rire et demande aussi normalement qu'il le puisse " Tu peux voir quelque chose, Gokudera-kun ? "

 

" Oui, il y a un peu de place. " réponds l'argenter, le feu aux joues de honte qui sont heureusement cachées par ses cheveux. Il déteste cette coupe mais s'il peut être utile à Iruka en la portant, il est prêt à le faire.

 

" Mais elle a besoin d'entretien et est inappropriée au combat. " informe avec amusement Reborn. Gokudera se recoiffe normalement pour sa grande joie et le soulagement d'Iruka qui s’apprêtait à exploser de rire à tout moment. Ceci a été inutile mais amusant. Reborn passe enfin à la suite. " Maintenant, au tour de la force. "

 

" Euh... " dit Gokudera en levant la main. " Il n'y aurait pas un moyen plus rapide pour devenir plus fort ? "

 

" On ne peut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas. Un homme n'utilise qu'un tiers des capacités de son cerveau mais si tu réussis à éveiller les deux tiers restants, tu pourras avoir une force surhumaine. Mais pour ça, tu dois apprendre à contrôler ton cerveau. "

 

I-pin saute sur la table avec u plat de ramen qui donne tout de suite l'eau à la bouche d'Iruka. " Bonjour. " dit la petite enfant en souriant.

 

Reborn continue d'expliquer " J'ai fait venir un professeur spécialisé. Gokudera, tu vas manger ces ramen sous l'emprise du Gyôzaken qui provoque des dégâts directement au cerveau et fait bouger les muscles inconsciemment. Si tu réussis à manger les ramen sans perdre contre le Gyôzaken, tu pourras contrôler ton cerveau. "

 

Une lueur de détermination brille dans les pupilles de Gokudera qui se tourne vers Iruka et dit avec conviction " Regarde Dixième du nom ! Je vais répondre à ton attente ! " Il prend les baguettes et les sépare en s'installant devant le bol de ramen. " Allons-y ! "

 

Malheureusement, toutes ses tentatives son vouer à l’échec et cela empire quand Lambo arrive dans la salle de classe. Yamamoto et Dino viennent les voir car ils ont entendu des cries, le blond fait les éloges de Yamamoto qui esquives parfaitement toutes les balles. Ceci vexe et frustre Gokudera qui part de la salle en boudant, les mains dans les poches. Iruka le regarde partir, il sait qu'il doit laisser son ami réfléchir à tout cela tout seul, il reviendra quand il sera prêt.

 

En attendant, Reborn fait un nouvel exercice à Yamamoto qui consiste à frapper toutes les Microhammer tirer par le tank avec une batte spéciale que Reborn donne au sportif. Yamamoto essaye de frapper les balles à plusieurs reprises mais il les rattes, il finit par en frapper une maladroitement mais la balle part en direction de Kyoko qui n'a pas le temps de fuir. Reborn tire une balle de la dernière volonté dans le front d'Iruka qui réussit à attraper la balle dans sa main sans qu'elle n'explose et la lance avec puissance à Yamamoto sous l'instruction de Reborn. C'est une balle à 300, km/h. Yamamoto se concentre et frappe la balle, mais, quand il frappe la balle, sa batte se transforme en un magnifique katana qui tranche la balle en deux. la batte est une arme qui se transforme en katana lorsque la vitesse de la batte atteint 300 km/h. Elle a été créer spécialement pour Yamamoto.

 

Dans un parc, Gokudera est en train de déprimer sur une balançoire, repensant à son enfance. Des hommes qui lui disant qu'il était nul, qu'aucune famille ne voudrait de lui en Italie. Il est rompu dans ses pensés par la mère d'Iruka qui lui explique que son fils a une très grande confiance en lui, qu'il parle tous les jours de lui. Ceci le remotive et lui remet du baume au cœur, il repart en grande pompe vers l'école en courant à toute vitesse.

 

Iruka et tout le reste du groupe attendent patiemment dans la salle de classe que Gokudera revienne et plus le temps passe, plus certaines personnes doutes du retour de l'argenter, sauf Iruka et Yamamoto qui ont toute confiance en lui et savent qu'il va revenir. Ce qui loupe pas, Gokudera ouvre la porte vivement. " Excusez-moi, je vous ai fait attendre ! Je vais le faire ! "

 

Iruka sourit joyeusement en voyant son ami enfin revenue.

 

L'argenter s'installe à table devant I-pin qui s’apprête à faire son attaque mais Lambo qui s’ennuie, sort une grenade mais elle se dégoupille à cause d'un de ses cheveux et explose, envoyant le petit enfant juste devant I-pin qui, prise de peur, fait une puissante attaque sur Gokudera. L'argenter fait tomber ses baguettes mais il a une grande détermination maintenant. Il réussit à se contrôler et mange le plat de ramen rapidement et sans baguettes. Malheureusement pour lui, les ramen ont été faites par sa sœur, il tombe K.O par terre sous le regard désoler et amuser d'Iruka.

 

Un long moment plus tard, les avances d'hivers est enfin arrivé, Iruka se permet de dormir un peu plus longtemps avant d'aller s'entrainer, c'est l'hiver en ce moment alors, il se couvre bien pour aller faire son sport même s'il a très vite chaud. en rentrent, il est étonné de voir qu'il n'y a plus personne à la maison a par sa mère. Il part se laver avant d'aller à table pour pouvoir manger son petit déjeuner qui attend sagement sur la table. " Il n'y a personne ? " demande-t-il en s’asseyant sur une chaise.

 

Sa mère qui fait du tricot, lui répond en souriant " Oui, il n'y a plus personne depuis ce matin. "

 

" Ça change, je m'étais habituer aux repas bruyants. " réponds le brun qui a déjà l'eau à la bouche. Il appuie sur le cuiseur de riz et est étonner une fraction de seconde en voyant Reborn en sortir, du riz partout sur le visage. " ... Bon... je peux faire une croix sur mon riz... " soupir Iruka en roulant des yeux.

 

" Si tu cherches les autres, j'ai été assez gentil pour leur dire d'aller autre part. " commence-t-il à expliquer en sautant sur la table à manger. " Ces derniers temps, on s'est beaucoup occupé de l'entrainement de Gokudera et Yamamoto. J'ai pensé, pour une fois, que j'allais faire quelque chose pour toi. "

 

Iruka roule des épaules en commençant à manger. " Ils me dérangent pas plus que ça, c'est même agréable que la maison soit aussi animée. "

 

Reborn sourit discrètement avant de lui tendre deux billets. " Prends-les, tu peux prendre ta journée pour décompresser. ". Iruka prend les billets en mains, ce sont des billets pour le zoo Namimori, il hausse un sourcil de curiosité. ' _Mouai... enfin avec Reborn, je m'attends à tout._ ' pense Iruka. " J'ai tout préparé pour toi. "

 

Soudain, quelqu'un sonne à la porte, Iruka se lève et l'ouvre pour découvrir Kyoko, habiller d'une façon très mignonne. " Bonjour, Iruka-kun. "

 

Iruka cligne plusieurs fois des yeux de surprise et lui sourit joyeusement. " Bonjour, Kyoko-chan, que fais-tu ici si tôt ? "

 

Reborn arrive derrière lui et répond à sa question. " Pour aller au zoo avec toi, quelle question. "

 

La rousse hoche vivement de la tête, très exciter. " Je suis impatiente ! On peut voir Shimatta-kun au zoo de Namimori ! Le seul panda roux zen du monde ! Désolée si je suis toute excitée aujourd'hui ! "

 

Iruka secoue avec amusement sa main devant son visage. " Tant fait pas, je suis excité moi aussi. " dit-il joyeusement avant d'enfiler ses chaussures, de mettre sa veste et prévenir sa mère qu'il sort. " On peut y aller. "

 

Après avoir pris le métro et avoir un peut marcher, ils sont enfin arrivé au zoo qui fait aussi parc d'attractions, ils vont en avoir des choses à faire pour s'amuser. Ils vont en premier voir les ratons laveurs mais pour la grande surprise d'Iruka, il y a Lambo dans l'enclot, il s’apprête à aller l'aider mais il remarque Reborn cacher qui lui fait signe que non, il s'en occupe. Ils vont voir ensuite les singes mais il y a I-pin dans l'enclot et qui apprend aux singes l'art martial, Kyoko pense reconnaître la petite enfant mais elle se dit finalement que c'est juste un singe qui ressemble à la petite enfant.

 

Il entend ensuite la voix forte de Ryohei qui cherche les ours, Iruka se dit que finalement, sa petite sortie avec la rousse se finira mal. Il n'est même pas étonner de voir ensuite Bianchi se faire arrêter par le personnel du zoo car elle cherche un animal pour le cuisiner ensuite, ni même quand il voit ensuite Gokudera en train d'avoir des ennuis avec un groupe de jeunes adultes. L'argenter commence à sortir une dynamite et Iruka veut l'en empêcher mais Reborn lui fait signe que non et de partir. Le brun attrape le poignet de la rousse et se met à la tirer un peu partout mais à chaque fois, ils croisent les autres. Iruka décide alors de l'emmener voir le panda roux mais il trébuche sur une pierre et tombe directement entre les pattes d'un gros lion, hors de sa cage.

 

" Annonce à tous les visiteurs, suite à l'explosion d'il y a peu, les lions se sont échappés de leur enclot, ils sont très dangereux. Veuillez évacuer le parc dans les plus brefs délais ! " annonce une voix féminine dans les haut-parleurs.

 

Iruka à une longue goutte a l'arrière du crâne, ses yeux fixer sur le lion en face de lui. ' _C'est Gokudera-kun ça... et son bâton de dynamite. Il devait être juste à côté de l’enclot aux lions... c'est bien ma veine._ ' pense le brun en ne bougeant pas d'un cil.

 

Le lion passe à côté de lui pour s'arrêter menacement devant Kyoko complètement terroriser. le lion se met à bondir sur elle mais Iruka se place juste devant elle pour la protéger, heureusement, les réflexes d'Iruka le sauvent, il donne un puissant coup de pied latéral dans la gueule du lion qui est immédiatement k.o. Une lionne s'apprête à attaquer mais Ryohei lui donne un gros coup de poing, une explosion retentit derrière le frère de la rousse et Gokudera marche vers eux avec deux lionnes, une sous chaque bras, une autre lionne s'apprête à attaquer mais elle est mise K.O par Bianchi.

 

Haru, Yamamoto, I-pin, Lambo et Reborn arrive à ce moment-là, le petit professeur expliqué à Iruka qu'ils sont tous là pour l'aider à trouver un animal compagnon pour le brun vu que lui a Leon et que Dino en sa tortue. Malheureusement, beaucoup d'animaux sont en liberté et ils doivent les faire retourner dans leurs cages.

 

Ils essayent d'aider le personnel du zoomait il manque un animal à l’appelle, le panda roux qui est en train de méditer sur les montagnes russes qui est en marche. Reborn tire donc une balle dans le front d'Iruka pour qu'il parte le récupérer, ce qu'il fait souplement et élégamment en sautant tel un ninja sur la structure.

 

À la fin de la journée, tous les animaux sont retournés dans leurs cages et tout le monde est rentrés chez soi. Iruka soupir longuement en s'allongeant dans son lit et Reborn se met en pyjama en souriant. " Alors ? Et ton rendez-vous avec Kyoko ? " demande le petit professeur.

 

Iruka se rassoit sur son lit, le regard sur le mur en face, l'air penseur. " Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, Reborn, avec ce bordel que vous faites, je sens que je peux faire une croix sur une vie amoureuse normale. " dit-il avant de se tourner vers son professeur, un sourire sincère sur le visage. " Mais merci, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. "

 

" Oh, de quoi ? "

 

" Je me suis rendu compte, que je ne suis plus amoureux de Kyoko-chan, je la considère comme une très bonne amie, voir une petite sœur, mais c'est tout. " avoue-t-il sous le regard surpris de Reborn qui l'écoute silencieusement. " Je me suis plus préoccupé de vous que de mon rendez-vous et quand je l'ai vu ce matin, mon cœur n'a pas battu la chamade, j'étais juste normal alors qu'elle était pourtant mignonne. "

 

Reborn soupir en finissant de s'habiller. " Dommage, elle aurait fait une très bonne femme pour toi mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. " dit-il avant de sauter dans son hamac pour pouvoir dormir. Il est tout de même content d'avoir aidé son élève à réaliser une chose, il faut simplement attendre qu'Iruka trouve maintenant la bonne personne.

 

Quelques jours plus tard, le soir, après un bon bain bien chaud, Iruka regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour voir qu'il neige. Il sourit avec excitation en collant limite son visage contre la vitre. " Oh il neige ! Ce sera une bonne occasion d'aller faire un bonhomme de neige demain avec I- Pin et Lambo ou même un igloo ! " dit-il avec entrain avant d'aller se coucher sous le regard de Reborn qui finit son café, une idée en tête.

 

Le lendemain matin, Iruka, Lambo, I-pin et Reborn sont dans la cour de l'école d'Iruka en train de faire un bonhomme de neige, enfin, Reborn a installé un kotatsu et regarde tranquillement les trois autres faire le bonhomme de neige. À ce moment là, Iruka entend la voix de Kyoko l’appeler, il y a aussi pour son plus grand plaisir, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, Ryohei et même Dino. Il va les saluer tous un par un avant de demander avec excitation " Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? "

 

Gokudera met les mains dans ses poches pour les préserver du froid glacial de l'hiver et répond " On vous attendez. "

 

Reborn sort de son kotatsu en hochant de la tête. " Ils nous ont dit de venir ici aujourd'hui. "

 

Dino sourit en voyant le visage curieux de son petit frère de cœur, ça lui fait toujours autant plaisir de le revoir. " On se disait que pour une fois, on allait s'amuser avec les petits. "

 

Gokudera hoche de la tête et ajoute " On s'est rendu compte que le Dixième du nom était tout le temps avec cet abruti de vache. "

 

" On va te donner un coup de main, du moins aujourd'hui. " finit Yamamoto.

 

Un sourire ému naît sur les lèvres du brun, ça ne le dérange pas de s'occuper de Lambo et I-pin ça lui fait toujours plaisir de partager du temps avec eux et il est très occupé avec eux deux mais il est content que ses amis l'aient remarqué et veuillent l'aider. " Les amis... " souffle-t-il en les regardant.

 

" Donc si on joue, on doit faire une bataille de boule de neige, hein ? " propose avec excitation Gokudera en faisant déjà une boule de neige.

 

Yamamoto a un grand sourire d’excitation, lui aussi déjà en train de faire une boule de neige. " Ça a l'air amusant ! "

 

Dino rigole discrètement en faisant de même. " Je vais vous sortir ma boule de neige ultra compacte ! "

 

Ryohei donne un vif coup de poing qui fend l'air en disant avec énergie " Un combat ! Le temps est magnifique pour ça ! "

 

Iruka jette un coup d’œil aux filles qui sont toutes aussi excitées à l'idée de faire une bataille de boule de neige. il hoche de la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et dit " On va faire les équipes alors. "

 

Haru se jette sur son bras en beuglant " Moi et Iruka-san allons faire l'équipe des amoureux ! "

 

Le brun soupir mais ne se défait pas, sachant déjà que ce sera une perte de temps. Dino se penche vers lui et lui demande " Comment vous faites au Japon ? "

 

" Soit on tire au sort, soit on choisit avec pierre-papier-ciseau. "

 

Reborn qui a changé ses vêtements pour un déguisement de samurai qu'il a passé toute la nuit a créé avec fierté, sort un papier et annonce " J'ai déjà fait les équipes. "

 

Iruka, qui n'est même plus choquer des fantaisies du petit professeur lui demande " Alors qu'elles sont-elles ? "

 

" Tout d'abord, l'équipe occidentale : Ruka, Yamamoto, I-pin Kyoko, vous porterez des écharpes blanches. De l'autre coter, l'équipe orientale : Dino, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo et Haru, vous porterez des écharpes rouges, et moi, je serais l'arbitre. "

 

Gokuera fronce des sourcils et beugle " Attendez Reborn-san, pourquoi, moi, le bras droit du Dixième du nom, je ne suis pas dans son équipe ? "

 

Haru hoche de la tête et agrippe une nouvelle fois le bras d'Iruka. " Je veux former une équipe mari et femme digne d'une pièce comique ! "

 

Les deux campent sur leur position, voulant faire équipe avec Iruka et demandent des explications à Reborn qui répond que c'est un simple mystère, ce qui blase Gokudera profondément. Reborn l'ignore avant de continuer ses explications. " Les règles d'aujourd'hui seront spéciales, c'est une bataille qui se fait avec Léon. " Le lézard va dans la main de Reborn et se transforme en ballon. " Les deux équipes se battront pour cette boule de Léon étincelante pendant 30 minutes, la gagnante est l'équipe en possession de la balle à la fin du temps imparti. Vous pouvez vous faire toucher par les boules de neige autant de fois que vous voulez mais si vous perdez connaissance, vous êtes hors-jeu. À présent, commencez à faire vos boules de neige et vos remparts, on commence dans 30 minutes. "

 

Tout le monde hoche de la tête et va dans leurs coins faire ce qu'ils ont à faire. I-pin et Kyoko font des boules de neige alors que Iruka et Yamamoto font le rempart en neige pour se protéger. Le temps passe très rapidement, ils ne le voyant pas passer qu'il est déjà temps que la bataille commence.

 

" Bien, commençons ! " annonce Reborn.

 

Aucune des deux équipes ne bougent, planifiant un plan d'attaque mais Ryohei en a très vite marre et se met à courir en direction de la balle. Yamamoto lui lance alors une boule de neige rapide mais le boxeur l'éclate avec son poing mais ceci ne démotive pas le sportif qui continue de lui lancer des boules de neige de plus en plus rapide mais Ryohei les éclate toutes. I-pin vient à la rescousse ainsi que Iruka et Kyoko mais le grand frère de la rousse continue d'éclater les boules de neige.

 

I-pin saute dans les airs et se met à courir en direction de Léon, Dino veut l'en empêcher et lance une boule de neige mais vu que ses hommes ne sont pas présents, il lance la boule sur Gokudera qui est juste à côté de lui. L'argenter sort de sa cachette, des boules de neige explosives dans les mains et les lances sur I-pin qui les fait exploser avec sa technique du Gyôzaken, malheureusement pour Iruka et son équipe, ce sont eux qui reçoivent les effluves d'odeurs de l'attaque. Haru trouve un drap blanc et le met sur elle avant de commencer à ramper discrètement vers Iruka pour le joindre alors que Ryohei et I-pin sautent dans les airs pour attraper Léon.

 

Tout d'un coup, des dynamites arrivent entre eux et les font s'éloigner à cause de l'explosion. Gokudera dit alors fièrement " Dixième du nom ! J'ai terminé d'espionner l’ennemi, à présent je reviens vers vous ! "

 

Iruka et Yamamoto s'échangent un regard qui en dit long mais les hommes de Dino sortes de la neige en grelottant, disant qu'eux aussi veulent rejoindre leur boss, ce qui émut Dino. Gokudera lance des dynamites sur Dino et ses hommes mais le blond, aillent reprit toutes ses capacités, sort son fouet, attrape agilement les boules de neige derrière lui, les lances sur I-pin et éteint en même temps les dynamites de Gokudera sous le regard impressionner d'Iruka.

 

À ce moment là, Bianchi apparaît avec des lunettes de ski, elle menace Lambo et I-pin qui rejoignent son équipe à cause de la peur. Elle est vexée que personne ne lui est proposé de jouer avec eux.

 

Reborn change de déguisement pour celui d'homme de cro-magnon et annonce " Maintenant qu'il y a trois équipes, il faut qu'on change les règles, d’abord, on va changer les équipes. Contre les Riz aux Bœufs Chinois Empoisonné, l'équipe Cavallone de Dino et l'équipe Vongola de Ruka. Vous devez capturer Léon mais cette fois, le premier qui l'attrape gagne et cette fois, Léon fuira. " dit-il, Léon en main qui se transforme en petite voiture. " Maintenant, deuxième manche, c'est parti ! "

 

Léon saute de la main de Reborn et commence à rouler rapidement dans la neige. Dino et ses hommes se mettent immédiatement à sa poursuite mais un des hommes de Dino est directement mis hors-jeu a cause d'une boule de neige empoisonner lancer par l'équipe de Bianchi. Les deux commencent une bataille entre eux, laissant une occasion à Iruka et son équipe d'aller attraper Leon mais Dino et Bianchi les remarques rapidement et lancent les boules de neige sur l'équipe du brun.

 

Kyoko tombe à genoux, fatiguer, la mettant hors-jeu. Gokudera lance des dynamites sur deux des hommes de Dino, Lambo et malheureusement Haru, les mettant hors-jeu à leurs tours.

 

Leon monte sur la rambarde d'un bâtiment et commence à monter, Yamamoto et Dino se mettent rapidement à sa poursuite mais vu que Dino n'a plus d'homme, il tombe dans les escaliers, formant comme par magie une énorme boule de neige autour de lui et entraine Yamamoto avec lui, le bloquant dans la boule avec lui, les mettant ainsi, hors-jeu.

 

I-pin et Bianchi vont pour attraper Léon mais I-pin se fait arrêter par la tortue de Dino, elle tape du pied dedans, l'envoyant voler dans la neige mais vu que la neige est de l'eau gelée, la tortue absorbe rapidement l'eau et grandit de plus en plus. Elle est maintenant géante et est sur ses deux pattes arrière, grognant sourdement. Vu que c'est l'hiver, la tortue est donc en hibernation, elle commence à tomber lourdement et rapidement sur Gokudera, I-pin et Bianchi, l'argenter n'a pas le temps de s'enfuir car sa sœur court vers lui en enlevant ses lunettes pour le sauver, ce qui provoque de gros mots de ventre à l'argenter qui est incapable de bouger.

 

La tortue tombe sur eux, les mettant hors-jeu et laissant maintenant seulement un Iruka extrêmement chanceux. Il commence à pourchasser Léon mais il est trop rapide pour lui. ' _Bon ok, on va passer aux choses sérieuses_. ' pense Iruka avant d'enlever ses poids à ses jambes et aux bras sous le regard appréciateur de Reborn. Iruka saute sur place joyeusement en disant " Me voila plus léger maintenant ! Je vais pouvoir y aller à fond ! " Il se remet à poursuivre Léon mais avec beaucoup plus de faciliter cette fois-ci.

 

Il peut presque attraper Léon maintenant, il tend la main pour l'attraper mais une autre main l'attrape avant lui. Iruka, pris dans sa vitesse et la surprise, tombe dans la neige sous les regards amusés et désolés du reste du groupe. Il se retourne pour voir qui a bien pu lui voler la victoire et est surpris de voir qui cela est. " Hibari-san ! "

 

Hibari les regarde en souriant malicieusement, Léon tremblant de peur dans la main. " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et puis.. qu'est-ce que c'est que cette énorme tortue ? "

 

Iruka se relève et enlève la neige qu'il a sur lui et demande en ignorant sa question car se serait trop compliqué à expliquer. " Que fais-tu ici un dimanche matin ? "

 

" Il a neigé, j'ai pensé que je pourrais faire une bataille de boule de neige, même si je me contentais d'en jeter aux gens sans leur demander leurs avis. " explique-t-il calmement en souriant. Léon se retransforme en balle et tremble de plus en plus de peur alors que Iruka lui, n'est aucunement apeuré alors que Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko et Ryohei sont inquiets, ils connaissent la réputation de Hibari. " Notre rencontre ici doit sûrement être l’œuvre du destin. "

 

Iruka lui sourit joyeusement, un sourire sincère et remplit d'excitation. " Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Les équipes ne sont pas équilibrées. "

 

Alors que les camarades d'école d'Iruka sont surpris par cette soudaine demande car si Hibari rejoint le jeu, ça va être son équipe qui va gagner, c'est sûr, Hibari lui, fixe Iruka intensément. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui propose de jouer avec lui sans aucune peur, simplement l'envie de s'amuser avec lui, sincèrement. ' _Encore plus intéressent._ ' pense Hibari en souriant un petit peu plus, cela ne se voit presque pas. Il lève sa main qui tient Léon et fait style de le lancer sur Iruka qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce, continuant de sourire niaisement. " J'allais le faire mais j'ai du travail pour le conseil disciplinaire. " dit-il avant de poser Léon dans la main d'Iruka qui est très déçue que le chef du conseil de discipline ne se joigne pas à eux, cela fait même un peu rire Hibari, Iruka est si facile à lire. " À la prochaine. " dit-il en partant sans se retourner alors que Iruka le regarde partir en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

 

Reborn sourit et en profite pour échanger Léon avec I-pin dans les mains d'Iruka et annonce " Les 30 minutes sont écoulées, fin du combat ! "

 

Iruka cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder victorieusement ce qu'il a dans les mains mais il déchante rapidement en voyant la petite enfant avec le compte à rebours sur le front et des cœurs dans les yeux. " Cœur de I-pin explose d'amour. " annonce la petite enfant sous le regard paniquer du brun.

 

" Tu es tombé amoureuse de Hibari-san ? " demande avec empressement Iruka mais en même temps amuser car c'est plutôt adorable mais il doit faire vite quelque chose pour I-pin et son compte à rebours. Il s'éloigne en courant le plus rapidement possible avec I-pin en main qui explose rapidement, mettant Iruka finalement hors-jeu et un Reborn gagnant de la bataille.

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Iruka est emmené par Reborn dans une montagne pour un entrainement qui excite au plus grand point le jeune brun. Reborn le laisse seul dans la montagne avec pour instruction d'aller au sommet et avec pour aide, une carte de Japon avec une flèche rouge où il doit aller, ceci n'aide pas du tout Iruka, bien évidemment.

 

Il marche dans la forêt de la montagne quand il tombe nez à nez avec Dino, Gokudera et Yamamoto. " Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? " demande-t-il en souriant en approchant d'eux.

 

Dino lui sourit joyeusement et l'étreint fraternellement sous le regard en colère de Gokudera. " Salut petit frère, Reborn nous a demandé de venir te rejoindre. "

 

Iruka salut ensuite ses deux amis en hochant de la tête. " Je vois... et tu n'es pas avec tes hommes ? "

 

Dino marche en tête de groupe, les mains dans les poches. " Non, ils ont pris des vacances aux sources chaudes, je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient se reposer de temps en temps. Prendre soin de ses hommes fait partie du travail du boss. " Iruka soupir discrètement en pensant ' _Ce qui veut dire que s'il se passe quelque chose, il ne sera d'aucune utilité mais je suis quand même content et soulager qu'il soit avec moi._ ' Il sourit joyeusement en regardant du coin de l’œil ses deux camarades de classe. " Au fait, il est où Reborn ? "

 

Iruka secoue négativement e la tête en sortant sa carte inutile. " Il était là jusqu'en bas de la montagne, ensuite il m'a dit que je devais me débrouiller et il m'a donné cette carte. " explique-t-il alors que ses amis regardent par-dessus son épaule pour observer la carte. " Enfin elle est inutile, j'ai seulement réussi à me perdre. "

 

Dino sourit avec sympathie à son petit frère de cœur, il comprend parfaitement ce qu'Iruka ressent. " Ça fait partie de ton entrainement, fais de ton mieux. "

 

Yamamoto rigole gaiement en se redressant. " C'est tellement drôle et joli. " Il croise ses bras derrière sa nuque en ajoutant " Il a dit ' Par ici ', dans ce cas, faisons juste un tour. " Il commence à marcher avant de trouver quelque chose d’intéressant, un panneau avec une pancarte rose et blanche où il y a écrit dessus ' Par ici'. " Regardez ! Le voilà ! " Iruka plaque sa main contre son front en soupirant, comment il a bien pu passer à côté de ça ? Yamamoto lit ensuite le panneau en dessous. " Danger, chute d'ours. "

 

Iruka étudie le panneau en fronçant des sourcils. " Avec Reborn, il faut vraiment s'attendre à ce que des ours nous tombent dessus. "

 

Gokudera secoue les épaules en disant " Ou c'est juste une faute à la con. "

 

À ce moment là, un ours tombe directement du ciel, suivi rapidement par d'autres ours avant qu'ils se mettent tous à tourner sur eux-mêmes comme le font les ballerines et se dirigent directement vers Iruka et ses amis, les obligeant à fuir. Ils courent dans une descente avant que Iruka trouve un petit renfoncement surélever, il saute rapidement dessus, suivie par ses amis, évitant ainsi les ours qui continuent de descendre la descente en dansant. Il soupire de soulagement mais Gokduera hausse de la voix. " Encore un panneau ? "

 

Ils se tournent tous pour voir effectivement qu'il y a un autre panneau avec écrit cette fois-ci, ' Attention aux surprises. '. Pour le bonheur de Yamamoto, il y a une batte déposer juste à côté du panneau, il le prend en main joyeusement. Dino étudie les environs en disant " Mais quand est-ce qu'il a prévu de nous faire comme surprise ? "

 

Ils se séparent dans le coin pour regarder s'il y a quelque chose de suspect et Iruka sans instinctivement un danger arrivé rapidement vers lui. Il fait un bon dur le coter et se retourne pour voir quelque chose le canarder de châtaigne dans un gros chêne plus loin. Il les évite gracieusement et rapidement et Yamamoto arrive devant lui pour pouvoir le défendre, il frappe avec l'aide de sa batte dans toutes les châtaignes qui arrivent.

 

Gokudera fronce des sourcils avant de courir vers eux. " Je ne peux pas laisser Yamamoto se la péter ! " Il se place devant un, une lueur de défiance dans le regard. " Envoies-moi quelque chose de drôle ! " Iruka a une goutte sur la tempe en regardant son ami sortir une cigarette, de l'allumer et de sortir des dynamites en main. " Je contrôle la situation. "

 

Rien ne se passe pendant un long moment avant que quelque chose soit enfin envoyé, un énorme marron que Gokudera n'a pas le temps d'éviter. Reborn apparaît alors dans l'arbre, déguisé en châtaigne en disant " Quelle bande de bras cassés, cet entrainement ne servira à rien si vous échouez dès maintenant. J'ai faits une réplique exacte de la Montagne de la mort d'Italie, vous devez y mettre un peu plus du vôtre. "

 

" La montagne de la mort... " souffle Gokduera, attirant l'attention d'Iruka et Yamamoto qui n'en ont jamais entendu parler. " C'est le centre d'entrainement secret des Vongola, tout le monde dit que c'est le plus dur et seulement un sur cent en ressort vivant. "

 

Yamamoto sourit joyeusement en plaçant sa batte contre son épaule. " Ça sonne bien, pas vrai Iruka ? "

 

Le brun hoche de la tête sérieusement. " Plutôt oui, c'est un grand défi à relever. "

 

Dino marche vers le petit professeur et s'arrête à côté de lui en regardant son petit frère. " Iruka, si tu réussis ça, ça voudra dire que tu es devenu très fort. Je te surveillerai comme un examinateur, fais de ton mieux. "

 

Iruka hoche de la tête, le regard déterminé qui motive ses deux camarades de classe et fait plaisir à Dino et Reborn. " Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? "

 

Pas longtemps après, Iruka se retrouve ligoté à un rocher, en boxer, sous une cascade d'eau froide qui lui tombe directement dessus alors que les autres sont sous un kotatsu en train de manger un repas chaud. ' _Je vois, si je me souviens bien, c'est ce que font des maitres d'art martiaux en méditant._ ' Il ferme les yeux pour essayer de méditer lui aussi mais il se prend quelque chose sur le crâne. Il ouvre les yeux pour voir que c'est un canard en plastique. " Des canards ? "

 

Reborn se tourne vers lui et lui explique " Rester assis sous une chute d'eau n'est pas très difficile alors, essaye de les éviter. " Iruka se prend plusieurs canards en plastique sur la tête, il fixe Reborn d'un air mauvais, ce qui amuse le petit professeur. " Mais plus important, regarde au-dessus de toi. "

 

Iruka regarde au-dessus de lui pour voir un énorme canard en plastique qui est prêt à tomber, s'il n'arrive pas à se défaire de ses liens, il va se faire écraser. Il se dépêche d'essayer d'enlever ses liens mais rien à faire, il n'y arrive pas. Soudain, quelque chose lui vient en tête. Il fronce des sourcils, l’air sérieux et arrive avec une magnifique technique à se défaire efficacement de ses liens et plonge dans l'eau juste avant que l'énorme canard lui tombe dessus.

 

Il sort de l'eau sous les regards soulager de ses amis et Dino accoure directement vers lui et lui donne une serviette pour qu'il puisse se sécher et se rhabiller pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Ce qu'Iruka fait rapidement avant de se mettre près du feu de camp installer par Reborn pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer. Il éternue et renifle bruyamment avant de dire " Et la suite ? "

 

" Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais avoir besoin de vous tous pour le prochain exercice. " Il sort de derrière son dos, Enzio et la jette dans l'eau sous les regards paniqués des garçons. " Le prochain exercice est un combat contre Enzio. "

 

Les garçons fixent l'eau commencée à remuer avant que la tortue ressorte sur ses deux pattes en grognant, dépassant les arbres de plusieurs mètres de haut. Gokudera se met à genoux et commence à prier avec panique " Le seigneur de la montagne est en colère ! Calmez-vous, je vous en conjure ! "

 

Iruka essaye de le rassurer mais rien à faire, l'argenter continue de prier en fermant, les yeux, ne remarquant pas Enzio marcher vers eux, prêt à les écraser. Iruka soulève Gokudera et le place sur son épaule avant de se mettre à courir, une montée d’adrénaline dans les veines. tout le monde se met à fuir la tortue gigantesque et agressive qui les poursuit.

 

Ils arrivent sur un pont suspendu, ils passent dessus mais ont bien du mal a avancé à cause des vibrations que cause Enzio quand il marche. Dino sort alors son fouet et dit avec sérieux " Partez devant, je vous dois bien ça. "

 

Gokudera qui s'est remis et qui est accroché au pont, beugle " Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! "

 

Le blond sourit avant de se tourner vers sa tortue géante. " Il est temps de se battre, Enzio ! " Il utilise son fouet pour pouvoir se battre contre sa tortue mais, il coupe le pont, les faisant tomber dans le vide eux tous et la tortue.

 

Iruka ouvre doucement ses yeux, le soleil l’aveuglant, lui faisant lâcher un grognement de mécontentement, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses amis sur lui. Gokudera se place à côté de lui, l'air inquiet et soulagé. " Tu va bien, Dixième du nom ? "

 

" Je suis vivant, c'est ce qui compte. " réponds Iruka en souriant doucement avant de regarder autour de lui. " Les arbres ont ralenti nôtres chutes, on a eu de la chance. "

 

Dino qui n'est pas loin, sa tortue rapetisser et est sur le dos, dit " Il est tombé sur le dos et a rétréci d'un coup. "

 

" Vous avez vraiment de la chance. " dit Reborn, assit les jambes croiser sur une branche d'arbre. " Si Enzio n'était pas tombé sur le dos lorsque vous étiez inconscient, vous serriez déjà... "

 

Dino se relève et se courbe devant le groupe d'amis. " Je suis désolé, ma main a glisser. "

 

Yamamoto retient Gokudera par les bras, en colère et qui beugle " ' Ma main a glissé ' , non mais je rêve ! "

 

" C'est bon, on est sauvé, le résultat est le même. " réponds gentiment le sportif en le retenant.

 

" Je ne suis pas certains que vous soyez sauver. " dit dramatiquement Reborn en souriant avec amusement. " Le problème, c'est votre position. Cette montagne est exactement comme la montagne de la mort, si vous vous perdez, c'est la fin, personnes ne rentrera vivants après ça. "

 

Gokudera sourit en pensant à quelque chose, il fouille dans sa veste et sort son téléphone portable d'un air triomphant. " J'ai ceci ! " Il le regarde avant que son visage ne se décompose. " Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de réseau. "

 

Dino dit à son tour " C'est bon, calmez-vous, je pourrais utiliser mon téléphone en plein désert. " Il fouille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et sort son téléphone complètement casser. " Mince... "

 

Iruka soupir en plaquant sa main contre son visage. " Bon, le plus important à faire est de trouver un abri, de la nourriture et faire du feu, la nuit risque d'être froide et le feu pourra repousser les animaux sauvages. "

 

Tout le monde hoche de la tête avant de se mettre en route. Ils ont bien des embuches en chemin, des énormes plantes dangereuses ainsi que des animaux et insectes plus gros que la normale et qui ont l'air d'avoir jeté leur dévolu sur Iruka qui doit sans arrêt les esquiver. Reborn saute sur l’épaule de Yamamoto en pointant du doigt une grotte pas loin, ce qui intéresse grandement les garçons. Il essaye de regarder à l'intérieur mais il fait trop noir pour voir le font. Dino veut aller dedans mais Gokudera refuse, c'est son rôle de protéger Iruka. Il entre donc dedans et pas longtemps après, les garçons entendent l'argenter hurler de peur et puis plus rien. Ils se mettent tous les trois en positons de combat en entendent quelque chose dans la grotte arrive vers eux.

 

Ils se détendent quand ils voient Bianchi sortir avec sous son bras son frère K.O. La jeune femme lâche son frère sur le sol et court rapidement vers Reborn avant de le prendre dans ses bras. " Bienvenue, Reborn ! "

 

Iruka soulève l'argenter pour pas qu'il reste par terre en fixant la jeune femme. " Bianchi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

 

La jeune femme se relève en plaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. " Je suis arrivée ici alors que je cueillais des champignons vénéneux. " Elle glousse en regardant autour d'elle. " Chaque fois que j'essaie de rentrer, je finis par arriver ici. "

 

Un autre grognement se fait entendre dans la grotte, sort alors I-pin et Lambo avec derrière eux Haru et Kyoko pour le grand étonnement d'Iruka. " Vous aussi ? "

 

Haru se jette dans ses bras en pleurant, rassurer d'être maintenant contre le brun. Yamamoto installe confortablement Gokudera par terre alors que Kyoko raconte qu'elles sont là car Haru lui a parler d'une pâtisserie qui serait ouverte ici dans la montagne et que seuls les courageux peuvent y accéder, elles ont décidé d'emmener avec elles les enfants pour qu'ils profitent de pâtisseries mais ils se sont perdus quand Lambo a voulu les guider.

 

Lambo a les larmes aux yeux en braillant " J'ai faits de mon mieux ! Je ne connaissais pas le chemin mais j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour les guider ! "

 

Iruka roule des yeux avant de commencer à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. " Hai, hai, Lambo-kun, je suis sûr que tu as faits de ton mieux mais la prochaine fois, ne guide pas quelqu'un si tu ne connais pas l’endroit, d'accord ? "

 

Haru rougit en plaquant ses mains contre ses joues. " Mais je suis heureuse parce que Iruka-san est venue nous sauver. "

 

Le brun rougit de gène en grattant l'arrière de son crâne. " Eh bien... on est perdus nous aussi... "

 

Lambo et Haru s’agrippent à lui en pleurant tout en se lamentant sous le regard blasé de Bianchi qui en a marre d'entendre ses deux la pleurer depuis qu'elle leur a dit qu'elle non plus ne connaît pas le chemin pour rentrer. Dino regarde dans une direction et propose " Nous devrions penser à trouver un chemin pour nous sortir de là. " Il pense alors a ses hommes qui doivent être inquiet de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles mais ils sont en faits beaucoup trop bourrés dans leur hôtel. " On devrait faire un feu comme l'a dit Iruka, ça sera notre signal de S.O.S et ça éloignera les animaux sauvages. "

 

Ils se séparent tous pour récupérer des branches pour pouvoir faire un feu mais personne n'a de briquer pour l'allumer. Gokudera sort alors ses dynamites et réussie à les allumer comme par magie mais Bianchi le prend dans ses bras en le félicitant de son idée. Gokudera se plie en quatre, faisant tomber ses dynamites tout autour de lui et qui explose autour d'eux, créant un cercle de feu dense.

 

Reborn sort du sol, déguisé en taupe et tire dans le front d'Iruka. Le brun se relève en boxer avec une flamme sur le front et tend la main vers Reborn. " Léon j'ai besoin de toi ! " ordonne-t-il et le lézard sauté tout de suite dans sa main en se transforment en bâton de sourcier.

 

Iruka fait le tour en cherchant de l'eau et en trouve finalement un. Reborn tire une nouvelle balle mais dans une main d'Iruka qui se met à grossir et le brun frappe le sol avec force, créant un petit cratère qui fait sortir un geyser d'eau, éteignant rapidement l’incendie. La flamme éteinte, Iruka soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant par terre. " Sauvés... "

 

" On n'est pas juste sauvé. " commence à dire Dino tout sourire. " TU nous as sauvés, Iruka. " Il avance vers son petit frère et lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux, mettant sa queue-de-cheval en désordre. " Un vrai parrain protège ses amis. J'ai vu ton entrainement aujourd'hui. " Il fouille dans sa veste et sort un fouet qui a l'air vieux mais bien entretenu. " En souvenir de ta réussite à la Montagne de la Mort. "

 

Iruka cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en disant avec gêne " Mais je n'utilise pas d'arme... "

 

" C'est mon plus ancien. " dit Dino, les yeux brillant d'émotions. Iruka rougie de gêne et sourit timidement, fier de la récompense, ce fouet doit être très important pour le blond, il en prendra soin, c'est certain.

 

Reborn réapparaît de la terre, toujours déguiser en taupe. " Vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose ? "

 

Un grognement se fait entendre derrière eux, c'est Enzio qui a de nouveau grossi avec l'eau qui a servi à éteindre l’incendie et il est très près d'eux. Ils fuient de nouveau mais Iruka remarque que I-pin et Lambo sont les derniers du groupe et la tortue commence à tomber sur eux. ' _Je dois les sauver !_ ' pense Iruka en faisant demi-tour dans leur direction, sans réfléchir aux risques encourus et au danger.

 

Il prend les enfants terrorisés dans les bras et se met à courir pour ne pas que la tortue ne les écrase pas. ' _Vite ! Plus vite !_ " pense Iruka en forçant sur les muscles de ses jambes. Il arrive à sortir pile avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sir eux mais il remarque au dernier moment l'une de ses pattes aux griffes acérer arriver dans leur direction. Ni une, ni deux, il jette les enfants dans un buisson et se prend la patte en pleine figure, l'envoyant valser plus loin violemment, tellement que même Reborn en est inquiet, la collision contre les arbres a fait un gros bruit sourd et à remuer beaucoup de feuilles, terres et poussières.

 

" IRUKA ! " beuglent à peu près tout le monde avec horreur.

 

Tout le monde court dans sa direction et les grands caches les yeux des enfants en voyant la plaie sanglante sur le nez d'Iruka qui est inconscient avec de multiples blessures sur tout le corps. Reborn sort tout de suite un téléphone et appelle de l'aide pour pouvoir aller à l’hôpital rapidement car Shamal est absent pour le moment.

 

Ils essayent de soigner Iruka comme ils le peuvent pendant que les filles s’occupent des enfants qui savent qu'Iruka ne va pas bien et sont extrêmement inquiets pour lui. Heureusement que l'hélicoptère de la famille de Dino arrive rapidement avec Romario et de ses hommes à l’intérieur pour s'occuper de faire des soins à Iruka alors qu'ils vont à l’hôpital. Reborn en profite aussi pour appeler la mère d'Iruka pour la prévenir que son fils est à l’hôpital et qu'il va lui payer une compensation pour ça, pour lui, c'est de sa faute si le brun se retrouve dans cet état, il était sous sa garde.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que cette histoire vous plairas à lire comme j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire. Au passage, cette fanfict va être longue, elle sera en deux saisons. 
> 
> Merci encore de prendre le temps de lire ce que j'ai écris. Salut, Salut !


End file.
